


A Flower The Blooms in Adversity

by TinyKhami



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BangDae - Freeform, Bullying, Joseon clothing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Werewolf, abodynamics, dubcon, goes fast, joseon court titles, saeguk, wolfau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKhami/pseuds/TinyKhami
Summary: "Fine, you may have him. But know this, if he does survive the night, he is your sole responsibility. You are not to go to Jaemin, Nari or me for anything regarding this disgrace, do you understand, if you do, I won't hesitate to kill him. I  will not allow any of the women here to be a wet nurse for him, we need that milk for the pups who matter. You will find milk for him and hunt for him. And be warned, the next time you defy me I will show no mercy. Do you understand?" The Alpha's voice boomed. Jaehyo wouldn't be surprise if the wolves in the next territory over had heard him."Yes Alpha, I understand. I will work hard and raise him to be useful to this pack. We will not let youdown." She bowed low to the ground showing her gratitude. The Alpha huffed and walked away with everyone trailing behind him. Jaehyo breathed a sigh of relief as she looked down at the pup beneath her. She began to panic. What the hell was she thinking? She doesn't know anything about caring for a pup! What was she supposed to do? The pup whimpered and looked up at her with big groggy eyes and she instantly felt her worries fade.





	1. Chapter 1

"A flower that blooms in adversity, is the most rare and beautiful of them all."-Mulan

 

                Daehyun ran excitedly through the forest. Oh he just couldn’t wait to be back. Back was where he was.

 

                'Noona, hurry!' Daehyun squealed, his voice cracking as he was right in the cusp of puberty, he hated that even through their wolf link he sounded like a little girl.

 

                'Daehyunnie, slow down, we’ll get there soon enough.' The woman laughed as she set her pup down near the stream so they could take a quick break.

 

                She smiled when she saw her little cousin Daehyun impatiently drinking from the stream and then jumping around on his hind legs, the fur around his muzzle wet and dripping. Jaehyo felt her heart break at the eagerness of the soon to be teenager. Had it not been for her, he would have been with their original pack and still following around the wolf that he was so enthralled with. She sighed but her smile returned when she looked to her son who had run up to Daehyun and tackled him, playfully pulling on his ear.

                She had broken the most taboo of rules of the wolf pack, she’d mated with a human…and gotten pregnant. She, along with her runt of a cousin Daehyun whom she was in charge of, were expelled from the pack immediately. That is, until she gave birth and was visited by the current alpha, her uncle. She was shocked to find out that her son was, in fact, an alpha, despite being sired by a human. Because of this simple fact, she had been ordered by her uncle to come back every year at the annual gathering where all the packs' extended and immediate members would meet up to discuss important business and also where unmated alphas, betas, and omegas would hopefully find their true mates. Little Hansol was to be brought back to be taught the ways of their pack until he turned 13 when he would have to permanantly be left to be trained as a future leader.

                Though she abhored the thought of being seperated from her only son, she knew that he'd never be harmed, not while he had the blood of an alpha coursing through his veins. He'd be treated like royalty. However, because he was only the cousin of the head alpha, she would not have to live her with thought of her son being burdened with the responisibilty of ruling the pack, not unless something happens to the head alpha's son and even then, he may produce an heir so Hansol was safe.

                She sighed as she looked at the sky seeing that they should probably be on their way. She hated the judging looks and whispers she would get every time she showed up but she was doing this, not only for her son, but for Daehyun. She knew Daehyun had been in love with the head Alpha’s son since the day he laid eyes on him though the elder never really paid Daehyun any mind, only ordering him to do things which the younger did eagerly no matter the consequences.

                Jaehyo trutted over towards the boys with the intention to get the boys to wash up so that can at least be somewhat fresh when they met with the pack. She didn't want another lecture from her uncle telling her that she's not raising her son well enough.

                'Boys, why don't wash up and then we can get going.' Daehyun's ears perked up at the thought of continuing their journey. Hansol however, growled. She blew a breath ruffling her bangs, the pup was at that age where he thought bathing was a punishment sent straight from hell.

                'I'll bathe him noona, don't worry!' Daehyun quickly said upon hearing the little pup let out what was supposed to be a threatening growl, but sounded more like purring. Daehyun shifted and shook some of the leaves from his sweaty hair.

                "Hey Hansol, wanna race? I bet you can't beat me!" Daehyun called out to the little boy who quickly shifted, his brown hair brushing the apples of his cheeks, and ran after his elder cousin to the water. Jaehyo chuckled, Daehyun always knew how to get Hansol to do things he didn't like.

                Her smile slowly faded when she her eyes landed on the long healed claw mark on Daehyun's left shoulder that spanned down half of his back. That awful night haunts her to this day, espeically when she saw the evidence that what happened was indeed real. She'd had nightmares where she hadn't gotten there in time.

 

Flashback

 

                Jaehyo hummed as she picked flowers from the little garden her aunt had picked. she thought the colorful wildflowers would make the puppies' room look and smell really nice. She was wrapping the bouquet with some stray stems when a few of the young male wolves ran by her in a flurry.

                "Hurry up, we're going to miss it!"  The taller of the four males grunted, demanding his friends catch up with him.

                "Shut up Kris, not everyone has long legs like you do." Minseok panted.

                "I can't believe they are going to kill him. It's not his fault he's small." The scary looking other tall boy pouted. Jaehyo always forgot his name.

                "Don't you dare feel sympathy for him Tao!" Ah, Tao, that was his name. "You know what we do to runts in this pack, we have no need for weaklings." Kris growled making Tao lower his head in submission. The authority and bass in the dark haired boy's voice even made Jaehyo want to bare her neck in submission. Kris was an alpha also, his father WeiQuing was the head alpha's best friend and right hand man.

                She went back to wrapping up her flowers and dusting off her dress when her blood ran cold with realization. The only litter to have been born with a runt was her aunt, the youngest sister of the head alpha. The flowers dropped from her hands, forgotten, as she ran as fast as her teenaged legs would carry her. She pushed herself to run faster when she spotted almost the entire population of males in their pack in a circle, screaming for blood.

                She pushed he way through, most of them moved out of her way, being the neice of the alpha did have its perks. Her eyes widened when she saw the smallest of her aunt's litter kneeling in the dirt, his head bent all the way to the ground, showing ultimate submission. To her horror, the pup's parents stood there, not with fear, but with disgust in their eyes as they looked upon their son. The head alpha stood over the runt and the poor little boy didn't move a muscle, seemingly ready to accept his punishment. The Alpha raised his heavy paw, his claws extending to their maximum length, ready to strike a death blow.

                "No!" Before she could stop herself she pulled the boy out of the way making the Alpha miss his intended target, instead, his long claws slashed over the toddler's shoulder and down his back. Her eyes widened when the saw the blood practically pouring from the wound.

                "Jaehyo! What is the meaning of this? How dare you intefere with official business of the pack!" The Alpha barked the weight of the tone forcing her to her knees. "Move!" Ever essence of her being was telling her to obey but she couldn't, wouldn't.

                "Jaehyo!" Her other uncle, Jaemin, who was the delta to the head Alpha, and father of the pup screamed. She felt him try and pull her away from Daehyun but she refued to be moved and held on tightly to the boy. The head Alpha growled making the entire pack bow down to him.

                "Alpha, p-please, don't kill him." she begged, tears pooling in her eyes.

                "The only reason I haven't killed you for your blatant disrespect is because you are the daughter of my dearest older sister. I will not ask you again, move!" He demanded, his tone strong and threatening but she defiantly shook her head. "His parents don't want him. His brothers and sisters are walking in their wolf forms already, he can't even howl yet and still demands milk."

                "I-I'll take him Alpha! I'll take charge of him and care for him." The words fell from her mouth before she even realized what she was saying. She just knew she was going to die, not only had she disobeyed the Alpha but she was, essentially, giving him orders.

                "Why you insolent-"

                "Alpha, if I may." WeiQuing spoke up, stepping forward. "Just let her take him, he probably won't even survive through the night. He's a weakinling and he'll probably bleed out before the sun has a chance to rise." The Alpha seemed to considering the words of his best friend.

                "Jaemin, Nari, what do you think?" He asked the pup's parents. Nari, his own mother, rolled her eyes in disinterest and boredom.

                "I don't care. I should have just let his brothers eat him." Jaehyo inwardly gasped. How could a mother treat her child this way? She would give anything to be with her parents again but her father had died in a hunting accident and her mother later died of a broken heart. Jaemin shrugged as though he was responding to a question on what he wanted for dinner.

                "Fine, you may have him. But know this, if he does survive the night, he is your sole responsibility. You are not to go to Jaemin, Nari or me for anything regarding this disgrace, do you understand, if you do, I won't hesitate to kill him. I  will not allow any of the women here to be a wet nurse for him, we need that milk for the pups who matter. You will find milk for him and hunt for him. And be warned, the next time you defy me I will show no mercy. Do you understand?" The Alpha's voice boomed. Jaehyo wouldn't be surprise if the wolves in the next territory over had heard him.

                "Yes Alpha, I understand. I will work hard and raise him to be useful to this pack. We will not let youdown." She bowed low to the ground showing her gratitude. The Alpha huffed and walked away with everyone trailing behind him. Jaehyo breathed a sigh of relief as she looked down at the pup beneath her. She began to panic. What the hell was she thinking? She doesn't know anything about caring for a pup! What was she supposed to do? The pup whimpered and looked up at her with big groggy eyes and she instantly felt her worries fade.

                She ripped the bottom of her dress before ripping off her sleeves and making a quick bandage before gathering the eerily quiet baby in her arms. First things first, she had to get this bleeding to stop and make sure it didnt get infected, it's a good thing her mother was a healer and had taught Jaehyo a few things before she died. The next thing would be to find a way to get him some milk, babies need milk. She smiled when she remembered seeing a few wild goats grazing a week ago when she went to find herbs for the healer that took over in her mother's stead.

                "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you Daehyunnie." She smiled down at the baby boy who looked up at her and gave a lazy coo at the name. "Do you like that name, Daehyun? Yes, I think that suits you perfectly."

 

End Flashback

 

                Jaehyo was awaken from her reverie when she heard her son squeal happily. She looked over to river and saw that Daehyun was holding the boy, whose head was tilted back, while rinsing out his hair as he made a rumbling sound with his lips. She decided it was best for her to take a quick wash also, she waited until the boys had made their way out of the water and were busy drying themselves in the sun before she shifted.

                15 minutes later, they were all dried off, refreshed, had had some snacks and were trotting along the rest of the way towards their former pack's territory. Daehyun began to grow anxious as the scent that he'd been craving all year long wafted through his nose. His tail wagged wildly, oh he couldn't wait to see him.

                'Can we change now Noona?' Daehyun asked. Jaehyo smiled and stopped. She knew they were getting really close and Daehyun wanted to look his best for the light of his eye. She maneuvered the bag from her back and placed it on the ground before Daehyun shifted and ran over. He quickly unzipped the bag and took out the clothes that he'd picked out and ironed especially for this occassion. Jaehyo picked up the bag between her teeth and went behind another tree with Hansol for privacy as she shifted. She quickly pulled on the simple sun dress she'd packed for herself and slipped on her sandals.

                "Hansol, come here baby." She called out to the boy who busied himself chewing on grass and sneezing when the blades tickled his nose. She dressed the toddler in a pair of jeans and a navy blue polo shirt before sliding on his navy blue and green trainers. She ran the brush through his hair before pulling it up into a ponytial.

                "Daehyun, sweetie, are you ready?" She asked as she closed up the bag.

                "Yes noona! Do I look okay?" He asked as he smoothed his hands over his crisp white button up shirt and his creased black slacks. He'd spent the entire night shining his loafers and making sure the pennies in them looked brand new.

                "Wow, our Daehyunnie looks so handsome, doesn't he Hansol?" Hansol clapped his hands and cheered in agreement with his mother. Daehyun's face turned a bright red. Jaehyo put Hansol down and ran the brush through Daehyun's hair a few times as the boy slid on his glasses.  Unlike other wolves, Daehyun's sight wasn't the best in his human form. They could not figure out why, the only thing Jaehyo figured was that he had been severely malnourished as a pup because he mother refused to feed him but Daehyun was a fighter. Against all odds, he'd overcome every obstacle that was placed in front of him.

 

                They arrived at the opening that led to the clearing where the annual gathering was held. Daehyun searched around frantically until his eyes landed upon their target. There he was, the son of the Alpha, Bang Yongguk. At 15 years old, Yongguk stood head and shoulders above the rest of the kids his age. His stature and countenance screamed power and commanded respect. He casually wore a white shirt with the Chicago Bulls logo on it and a pair of dark blue somewhat baggy jeans with a thick silver chain hanging from the belt loops. A brand new pair of red black and white high top Nike Dunks adorned his feet. Daehyun also noticed that Yongguk continued to grow his hair, despite saying that he would cut it when he saw him last year. That shoulder length silky black hair was pulled back underneath a snapback that matched his shoes. He was the son of the great Alpha, and he looked the part.

                The life of the pack had changed since Jaehyo was a child. They no longer lived in dens and caves, but small homes, though the Alpha's was the biggest. In the past, they didn't dare to venture from their territory to the "human world" but now it was allowed. Though they still hunted for their meat, the women, with the accompanyment of a mate or a male in charge, could go into town for other necessities. The teenagers were allowed to go on a weekly basis for a set amount of time to shop, go to a movie, etc. At the age of 18-21 once they were done with home schooling, and only with the expressed permission of the Alpha, one could enroll in the nearby university to study to help the pack advance. Being able to stay in the human world was a priviledge only affored to those who the Alpha felt were smart enough to build the strength of the pack (in the context of money and business holdings), the most loyal and one must be mated to avoid one mating with a human, as Jaehyo did. The Alpha made sure his only son had the best of everything.

                "Well go on, go let him know you are here." Jaehyo patted Daehyun's butt to get the boy moving over towards Yongguk. She took a deep breath and headed over to her uncle to let him know of their arrival.

 

                Daehyun nervously fixed himself as he approached Yongguk who was flanked by his friends, Himchan, Youngjae, Zico, and Junhong. Daehyun tried his best to ignore the growls coming from the other pack members his age as he approached the teenagers. Yongguk laughed at something Zico said and Daehyun felt his heart flutter, there was that gummy, deep throated laugh that he loved so much.

                "H-hi Yongguk." Daehyun stuttered out, his face red at the crack in his voice. He'd practiced saying hello the elder in the mirror at home a million times to avoid this situation but Yongguk always made him nervous.

                "Look, the little bitch is back." Junhong said laughing and pointing at Daehyun who looked down in embarrassment. His mind was telling him to run away in shame, but his heart told him to endure it. If it meant that he could be around Yongguk, he would endure it, he felt his heart break though when Yongguk chuckled but at least he'd been the reason the elder laughed, right?

                "Don't listen to Junhong, Daehyun. Hey, what's that on your shirt?" Zico asked. Daehyun panicked. Had he stained his shirt? Oh no, he'd look like a fool for sure now. He looked down to see the damage when a finger painfully flicked at his nose which caused his glasses to knock back against his face. The boys around him all laughed.

                "You fall for that every year you dip shit." Himchan laughed the loudest before they all turned and walked away without giving Daehyun a second glance. He quickly followed behind, ready to do anything Yongguk asked him to, which a few minutes later was to fetch him and his friends some cold water.

                Daehyun grabbed a pitcher and quickly ran to the well where the fresh water came from directly. He lowered the bucket down until it sunk into the water. He grunted as he tried with all of his might to pull up the now heavy bucket. It took him about 20 minutes of struggling before he was running back over to Yongguk and his crew, who were lounging on the back patio of his house, ready to serve them their water.

                "Ugh this shit isn't even cold!" Youngjae exclaimed as he spewed the water all over Daehyun.

                "Are you such an idiot that you don't know the difference between warm and cold water. Go get some more!" Zico demanded in a harsh tone. Daehyun looked to Yongguk who slightly nodded his head. Daehyun smiled and turned back in the direction of the well, pitcher in hand. He'd work harder this time. He wouldn't disappoint Yongguk.

                "Hey dip shit." Himchan called, making Daehyun stop in his tracks and turn back to them. He saw all of them snickering except Yongguk. "Go bring up the lemonade from the fridge inside the Alpha's house." Daehyun's blood ran cold.

                "B-but I'm not allowed-"

                "Fine, don't bring Yongguk the lemonade then, I'm sure he'll survive this heat." Himchan said, examining his finely manicured nails. Daehyun looked towards Yongguk and saw a small bead of sweat trickle from underneath his hat and his eyes widened.

                "I-I'll go! Don't worry Yongguk, I will get you your lemonade, wait right here!" Daehyun walked up to the house and hesitantly reached for the door knob. He wasn't allowed to be here. He was, under no circumstance, to even look at the Alpha unless expressly told to do so by the latter, let alone enter his house. Not only was Daehyun a runt, he was being raised by his cousin who had brought dishonor to the pack. He looked back and saw Himchan fanning Yongguk with a magazine and took a breath before quickly making his way inside.

                He looked around and made sure no one was around before he tip toed to the kitchen and hid behind the island. The coast was still clear so he came from his hiding spot and quickly made his way to the fridge. He quietly opened the door, thanking all that was holy it didn't creak like the one they had back home. There, on the top shelf was an ice cold pitcher of sweet lemonade. Daehyun managed to get it down without much trouble and smiled at his accomplishment. He closed the refrigerator only to drop the pitcher when he looked up, ready to go back outside. There stood the Alpha, his eyes glowing red with anger.

                "You insolent little shit! How dare you come into my house and try to steal from me!" He boomed making Daehyun's skin crawl.

                "I-I wasn't s-stealing it's fo-" He was cut off by a hard slap to the face making him crash to the floor and cut his hands on some of the shards of glass, the lemon burning his wounds. He hissed in pain.

                The alpha grabbed him by his hair and dragged him to the back door before tossing him out making him scrape his arms and his cheek on the tiles. He looked up and saw Yongguk's crew laughing at him. His face burned in shame. He'd gotten caught and couldn't bring Yongguk his drink.

                He was about to get up when he felt a hand on his arm helping him to his feet. He blushed when he looked up and realized it was Yongguk.

                "I'm sorry about that, they're idiots who think it's fun to pick on people that are smaller than them." Yongguk helped to brush some of the dirt from Daehyun.

                "A-and you don't?"

                "Of course not. You're a pretty cool kid Daehyun." Daehyun felt his heart flutter at the compliment. Yongguk had never spoken more than a few passing words and demands to him. This was a whole new level. Maybe the elder was warming up to him.

                "R-really?" Yongguk smiled and brushed his thumb over Daehyun's good cheek.

                "Really. So, I know this is pretty short notice," Yongguk started and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "but would you meet me by the river tonight after the big gathering?"

                "But-" He quieted down when he felt Yongguk's slender finger against his dry lips.

                "I just want to be with you, just me and you, no one else. Can you give me that?" Yongguk whispered. Daehyun eagerly nodded. "Good, now go ask Jaehyo to clean up your cuts. I don't want you to get an infection before tonight. By the way, we're going swimming so don't bother with clothes, just wear a robe so you don't catch cold." Yongguk kissed his two fingers and planted them on Daehyun's cheek before swaggering away.

                Daehyun stood there completely dumbfounded for about 5 minutes trying to figure out if what happened actually happened or if his mind had come up with such an elaborate fantasy that it seemed completely real. He squealed, jumping up and down before he raced to go find the smallest of the houses on the property which is where he and his aunt would be staying while Hansol stayed in the home of the Alpha.

                "Noona! Noona~!" Daehyun called out as he burst through the door. None of the houses had any locks on them, except that of the alpha of course. Jaehyo came running from the back of the house in a panic.

                "Daehyun? What's wrong wh-" Her eyes widened when she saw the boys' injuries.  "What happened?! Who did this to you?" She squealed taking his face in her hands and looking at his cheek.

                "It doesn't matter, I'm okay but guess what!" He squealed once again in excitement. The fact that his voice had yet to transition from childhood made his pitch even higher.

                "Tell me." She said as she led him to the bathroom to take care of his wounds. Thankfully, none of them were too deep and should be all healed up in a few hours.

                "Youngguk asked me out. I think its date! Noona, he finally acknowledged me! Quick, we have to clean me up so that I can be ready by the time the gathering is over." Daehyun jumped up and down excitedly. He would spend his time making himself perfect because he wasn't really supposed to be at the gathering but the Alpha usually tolerated it because he'd kept quiet.

                "Really? Daehyunnie, that’s great! I knew it wouldn't be long before he noticed you." Jaehyo tried to sound excited for her cousin but alarm bells were starting to sound in the back of her mind. Why had Yongguk just asked Daehyun on a date out of the blue? She knew the horrible way the young Alpha's friends treated him while Yongguk remained indifferent to it. But maybe, just maybe, Daehyun really did get through to the elder. She smiled, she wouldn't damper Daehyun's mood. This was finally what he'd been waiting for.

                "Well then, why don't you go and bathe with bubbles and things to make sure you smell really nice and eat a little something before you go, hmm?"

                "Yes, noona!" Daehyun took off running towards his usual room in the house to start getting ready. He would make himself perfect, just for Yongguk.

 

                Daehyun groaned as he looked in the mirror. Why wouldn't his stupid hair lay down correctly? He huffed, they were getting in the river anyway so it wouldn't really make a difference, right? He could hear the other wolves making their way back towards the houses so he knew he had to hurry. He quickly checked through the bathroom cabinet and found the silky white robe that was always next to the black one whenever they came. He blushed at the length but put it on his freshly moisturized body anyway before sliding on a pair of flip flops and slipping through the back door. He knew Jaehyo would never allow him out of the house like this so he had to hurry before she got back.

                He quickly made his way to the river, careful not to get dirt on his robe or anywhere on him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he could see the river up ahead. Daehyun smiled and ran a bit faster. He stopped to catch his breath when he'd reached the dock. He looked around for Yongguk but didn't see him anywhere. He probably got held up at the gathering, he'll be here. Daehyun thought to himself and nodded.

                "You came." Daehyun heard Yongguk's voice about 15 minutes later. He stood from his crouched position and smiled, smoothing himself out and ruffling his hair.

                "Y-yes."

                "Sorry I'm late. I had a few things to discuss with my father." Yongguk stepped closer to the boy.

                "Don't worry, I didn't wait long." Daehyun smiled and blushed when the elder caressed his previously injured cheek.

                "Looks like you healed well. I'm sorry about-" Daehyun captured the elder's hand and held up, looking up in his eyes.

                "Don't be. I don't mind what they do to me as long as I can be next to you." Daehyun whispered the last part, his eyes falling to the ground as his face turned 30 shades of red. His heart nearly stopped when felt Yongguk's slender finger lift his chin and those beautiful dark brown eyes stared into his with so much emotion that his knees nearly buckled.

                "Daehyun, do you like me that much?" The boy nodded shyly. "Are you in love with me?" Once again the boy nodded, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest because Yongguk's lips were so close to his. "I need to hear you say it." Yongguk whispered.

                "I-I love you Yongguk." Daehyun closed his eyes. This was it, his first kiss and it would be with the boy his heart had been longing for since he was a pup.

                "That's all I needed to know." He heard Yongguk say. His eyes snapped open when he heard laughter. Himchan, Zico, Youngjae and Junhong came from behind the bushes laughing and clapping. What's worse, Yongguk was laughing along with them.

                "W-what's-"

                "Told you." Yongguk said slapping hands with Zico.

                "I can't believe you got him to say it." Youngjae said before bellowing with laughter. Daehyun's breath caught in his throat. What was going on?

                "I told you I could get him to admit he loved me. Pay up!" Yongguk laughed and held his hand out as his friends all placed money in his eyes.

                "Best $5 I've ever spent." Himchan laughed haughtly.

                "Y-Yongguk, what's going on?" Daehyun began to shake.

                "Oh nothing, just that my friends bet me $5 that I couldn't make you say that you were in love with me." Daehyun's felt his chest ache. It was all for a bet? Tears pooled in his eyes.

                "You bet f-five dollars on me? B-but I thought-"

                "What, you thought he actually liked you? Oh God, this is rich." Junhong nearly fell over from laughing so hard.

                "Listen to me, and listen to me well. I will never want you. You thought you were good enough to be mated to the next alpha of this pack?" Yongguk chuckled darkly, his eyes taking on a dark glint that made Daehyun whimper. "Following me around like some love sick puppy? You think that shit is cute? It isn't, it's pathetic, but then again, what would I expect when you've been raised by the biggest disgrace this pack has had to deal with since your birth? You were a mistake, you should be dead.  The day I fall for you will be the day I let Himchan bend me over and fuck me into the dirt. I will never soil myself by mating with someone as worthless as you. Hell, if you were standing in front of me on fire, I wouldn't even piss on you. You're not even good enough to be my side bitch. Worthless trash." Yongguk growled at him.

                Daehyun could feel everything within him shatter with each word. He clenched his chest with his hands, his nails digging though the thin fabric of the robe that was slowly dotting with blood. His body began to shake with hurt, regreat and most of all, shame. He'd never ever been ashamed to be who he was, his noona had always taught him to hold his head high and be proud, no matter who put him down. This wasn't just anyone however, this was Yongguk, the sun in his sky. He'd just called him worthless.

                "Look, he's gonna cry!" Himchan laughed out loud pointing at Daehyun whose eyes overflowed with tears. His throat burned with the need to cry out his heartache. Zico walked up and snatched off Daehyun's robe, leaving him in the nude. Daehyun gasped and tried to cover himself. All of a sudden, the lights around the river shone bright and Daehyun looked and saw the rest of the teenagers and even some of the adults in the pack pointing and laughing at him.

                Junhong snatched Daehyun's glasses from his face and cracked them in half before popping the lenses out and stepping on them. Daehyun's will cracked, just as his glasses did.

                "Pathetic." Yongguk tsked before backing up and allowing his posse to surround the boy. Daehyun wanted so much to reach for him but he knew he'd only be rejected and his nonexistent heart could not stand for it to happen again.

                "You call that a dick? I bet you even make pencil's laugh." Zico joked and everyone laughed with him. Daehyun looked away in shame before he doubled over in pain at a foot connected harshly with his crotch. Different names like 'lame,' 'idiot,' 'scrawny, 'weak,' 'four eyes,' and more profanity than he'd ever heard in his life were thrown at him, along with rocks, dirt, punches and kicks. He didn't know who, but someone kicked him on the jaw hard enough for him to almost bite through his tongue and choke on his own blood. A particularly heavy rock was thrown by Youngjae and landed heavily on Daehyun's leg making the boy let out a blood curdeling scream and other cringe at the sickening sound of a bone cracking. Chills ran down the assualtor's and bystanders' spines at Daehyun's scream, it was laced not only with pain, but complete betrayal and heartache.

                "What are you doing?!" Everyone turned their attention to the raised angry voice and saw a raging Jaehyo run up, her eyes glowing a bright red. "Daehyun are you-" Before she could finish Daehyun shifted and ran away as fast as he could on three legs. Jaehyo turned around with fire in her eyes toward Yongguk and his group, not caring in the least that she would probably be killed for the way she was about to speak to him but she'd be damned if anyone hurt Daehyun on her watch.

                "What is the matter with you?!" She screamed at Yongguk. "That boy loves you with all of his heart and you can't even man up and tell him you don't feel the same way with some dignity?! Everything he has ever been done was just so you would notice you, to please you, for you to just look in his direction. That year we were low on blankets during the winter and your father made you give up yours, did you not wake up with a fresh hide keeping you warm? Who do you think gave up their blankets and almost caught pneumonia? When dried persimmons were out of season, did you not still mysteriously have them served to you after dinner? Who do you think spent extra hours gathering those? When you left your shoes outside and it rained, were they not clear of mud or even a splash of water? Who the hell do you think kept watch over a pair of shoes they valued more than their life because they belonged to you? Who?! That boy worshipped the ground you walked on, and you've broken him and for what, all to stroke your ego? If anyone around here is pathetic, it's you, grow the fuck up! And you four," She looked at them with much more rage than she held for Yongguk, only for the simple fact. "I can't even begin to explain how disappointed I am. How could you treat your broth- packmate that way? How unhappy are you with yourselves that you have to belittle someone else just to make yourself feel better?"

 

                She huffed, her arms bulged with the need to attack something, someone. How dare they hurt one of her pups? She could care less what consequences awaited her after this. She was sick and tired of Daehyun being hurt and smiling through it. She could no longer stand by and pretend she didn't hear him crying in his room at night or secretly attend to his wounds when they came back here. It stops today! She knew something was wrong with Yongguk asking Daehyun to come to the river, she knew it, but she wanted so much to see Daehyun happy that she ignored her instincts and now her pup was hurt.

                "Don't ever go near him again." She growled and saliva dripped from her lips as her eyes swam a vibrant marble red. She shifted and ran to find Daehyun.

                "That bitch!" Himchan squealed, clearly offended. Ever since they'd befriended Yongguk, no one even dared to sneeze in their direction for fear of being punished. He was about to go after her when he felt someone grab his arm.

                "Let them go." It was Yongguk. "And no one here will tell my father about Jaehyo. Understood?"Everyone looked around at each other unsure, it was against the rules to speak to someone of Yongguk's status that way, the penalty is death. "I said, do you fucking understand. If any of you breathe a word of this to my father I will rip your throat out." Everyone gave their affirmation.

                Yongguk walked off after stating that he wanted to be alone. He'd done the right thing, he'd put that runt in his place. So why did his chest ache when he remembered the look in the boy's eyes? Something was telling him to go after Daehyun and see if he was okay but his pride would not let him budge.

 

                Jaehyo quickly caught up to Daehyun since he wasn't exceptionally fast moving on three feet. She spotted him limping toward the border of the pack's territory. Forcing her legs to move faster, she shifted midrun, not caring or having the time to be modest.

                "Daehyun!" The injured wolf stopped but did not turn around.

                'Leave me, noona.' Jaehyo could feel her insides twist at the defeated tone of Daehyun's voice. This was all her fault, she shouldn't have let him go, or she should have at least followed him. Stupid her for trusting Yongguk.

                "I can't leave you Daehyun, you're hurt. Come here and let me check you out." The boy hummed in pain as he shifted to his human form. Jaehyo had to keep herself from gasping at the bruises that were already starting to form, the dried and caked up blood around his mouth, and the unnatural angle of his leg. She moved closer and was relieved that Daehyun didn't make any moves to get away from her. She checked him over and began to tear up.

                "I-I need to get you out of here." Her voice cracked around the words and Daehyun's head shot up, his eyes full of fear.

                "Y-you can't. Hansol isn't allowed to leave until the gatherings are over."

                "I can't just leave you here like this Daehyun. You're very badly hurt." The thought of leaving her son behind for almost a month made her chest ache but she was not about to abandon Daehyun or allow him to succumb to his injuries. He'd come too far.

                "Noona, he's your pup. You must-"

                "So are you!" She screaming letting out a broken sob. "Now, come on, if we leave now, we can make it by tomorrow afternoon." She sniffled trying to gather the boy in her arms, only for him to try and turn away.

                "Noona, please-"

                "Daehyun, please, there is no time to argue." She let out, trying once again to pick the boy up.

                "But Hansol, he's more important. I'm just tra-"

                "Don't you dare say it. You are just as precious to me as Hansol." She could feel everything within her pulling her back towards her pup. She choked on another sob, she was so torn. But the Alpha won't let anything happen to her pup, right?

                "Daehyun, get up! I'm not leaving you here!"  Daehyun jumped. His noona had never raised her voice to him in this manner before, but he would not be moved, not when Hansol would be left behind. Jaehyo and little Hansol were the most important people in his life and he would die before he became a burden to them.

                "I'll take him." They both looked toward where the strange voice came from. Out from behind a tree stepped a kid who looked to be a litte older than Daehyun. He wasn't very tall but his bulging arms and muscular upper body made up greatly for his short stature. Daehyun instantly recognized the magenta haired boy.

                "J-Jongup-ssi?" Daehyun smiled a little, he remembers Jongup. He was the only one in the pack that had ever been nice to him and didn't treat him like he was diseased, especially after they were expelled.

                "Jongup, what are you doing here?" Jaehyo asked trying to shield Daehyun from him. Had Yongguk sent him to kill them for her insolence?

                "I'll take care of Daehyun until you and the pup are done here. I promise, I won't let anything happen to him."  Jongup slowly walked over with his hands raised to show he meant no harm.

                "See, Jong-" He was interrupted as he coughed and spat blooed from his mouth. "Jongup will take care of me." Daehyun, though unsure on the inside, smiled in assurance. Jaehyo pulled Daehyun closer. Sure, she'd seen how nice Jongup had been to Daehyun in the past but that didn't reassure her at all. This could be a ploy set by Yongguk to finally do away with Daehyun.

                "No."

                "Jaehyo noona, you know me. You know that I won't hurt him and you know that I am capable of protecting even better than you can." Jaehyo wouldn't deny that. Despite his age, Jongup was one of the best hunters in the pack. At the age of 13 he'd brought down a moutain lion all on his own, sure, he had a few cuts and bruises and a bruised clavicle but even the elders in the pack couldn't handle a mountian lion unless it was a calculated multi-angled assault with at least three other members.

                "Noona, go to H-hansol, I'll be-" he spit out a clot of blood. "Fine." Jaehyo looked relunctant and about to protest.

                "If we don't get going now, there's no telling what kind of damage will be permanant. His leg is broken, if we dont get it set properly before he heals, it will have to be rebroken. You don't want him to have to go through that do you?"

                "I swear on everything that I love, if you hurt him Jongup, I will kill you, and that's a promise." She eyed the teenager before walking over to Daehyun and crouching down. She frantically rubbed his hair and kissed at his face as tears fell from her eyes.

                "I love you Daehyun, I'll be home as soon as we're done here. I promise okay? I promise. Get better, hm?" Daehyun painfully nodded before groaning as Jongup scopped him up, careful not to move his leg too much. Jaehyo had barely turned back before Jongup began to run effortlessly with Jongup in his arms. She watched in sadness as one of her pups was carried away from her.


	2. Maybe It Doesn't Have to be Him....?

"Jongup, please, stop! Dont!" Daehyun yelled as the teenger continued to tickle his bare feet.

                "Then get up! It's almost 6, you have to get ready if you want to get your workout in before school." Daehyun groaned and rolled out of bed and heading to the bathroom, but not before kicking Jongup in his butt. "You little shit, I'm gonna make you run the park twice, no walking."

                "Aww, Guppie, come on. Don't you love me?" Jongup blushed.

                "Just hurry up or you will go to school smelling like hot sweat." Daehyun stuck his tongue out at the elder before disappearing inside of his bathroom. Jongup placed his hand over his heart willing it to stop its erratic beating. It had already been almost a year since that horrid day he'd carried Daehyun to their old apartment.

 

Flashback

                Jongup ran as fast as he could carrying the extra weight. It tore his heart in two when he realized that the other didn't weigh much at all. He never stopped running. He had to get Daehyun to a hospital. Fuck! He couldn't take Daehyun to the hospital, in his weakened state, he could shift unwillingly and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

                He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the lights of the city up ahead. He pushed himself to run faster. Daehyun had fallen asleep or passed out a while back but Jongup could hear his heartbeat and didn't want to risk stopping and wasting time. He stopped only when his sneakers had made contact with the pavement of a sidewalk. He looked around and ran towards an alleyway. He could hear the honk of horns and the smell of exhaust fumes and fast food permeated the air.

                Once near the street, Jongup hailed a cab. Lucky for him, he'd asked Daehyun how to get to his apartment before the boy had passed out. Jongup gave the cab driver the address and the man looked at him weirdly.

                "This is pretty far, it could be expensive." The man said, looking back at the teenager who looked dirty and disgustingly sweaty.

                "It's fine, just please hurry." The man eyed Daehyun and gasped but turned forward and stepped on the gas when he heard Jongup growl at him.

                They finally reached Jaehyo's aparment and Jongup gave a wad of bills to the driver, probably more than he should have but he needed to get Daehyun inside so he could fix him up. That night was a struggle. Jongup had bathed Daehyun making sure he was clear of all blood and dirt, careful of his leg and dressed him in an oversized shirt he'd found. He layed the boy in the bed behind the only door in the place. Jongup grimaced as he realized that he'd have to indeed rebreak Daehyun's leg, it was already beginning to heal at the odd angle he'd been holding it at.

                The boy still had yet to wake up even as Jongup ran around the apartment trying to find things to make a splint with. He found some bedsheets in a closet and used his claws to shred them into makeshift bandages. He then broke the legs from one of the chairs in the eating area and carried everything back to the room.

 

End Flashback

 

                Jongup had fought almost tooth and nail with Jaehyo to move into a bigger home when she and Hansol returned 2 and a half weeks later. The one bedroom apartment they were living in did not have nearly enough room for the small family and Daehyun needed a bed to sleep in. Even as they moved into the new 5 bedroom house, Jaehyo had argued that Jongup was doing too much and spending his money unnecessarily but the teenager would hear none of it. It was his money and he would do as he pleased was his answer for every protest she'd spouted. She only stopped when Jongup conceded to move into one of the rooms.

                He walked down the hallway until he got to the kitchen where Jaehyo was already awake, shuffling around the kitchen making coffee and Hansol's breakfast and lunch for school.

                "Good morning noona." He said as he walked towards the fridge and grabbed an orange juice for him and one for Daehyun.

                "Morning Guppie. Are you guys going to work out again today?" She asked as she flipped pancakes over the griddled and added more batter. Jongup hummed in response. "Daehyun is really serious about this huh?" She turned around to face the teenager.

                "He is, and I won't stop him. I'm taking him after school today to get weights so we can keep them in the basement."

                "Weights? Isn't it a little too soon to start working with weights? He only just got the clearance to start working out last month." She asked worriedly. She knew Daehyun still remembered that night. How could he not? She'd heard him wake up countless nights crying after having a nightmare where he was reliving it or they came back for him but before she could leave her bed, she would hear Jongup's feet padding quickly from his room to the younger's to comfort him. She unknowingly smiled. Jongup had become a good friend to Daehyun, a true friend and for that she was more than grateful, even more so when she found out that Jongup planned to stay and not return to the pack. She doesn't know how he swung that with the Alpha, but she was not about to argue, not when Daehyun had a real friend.

                "It's never too soon for weights, we'll just have to start out slow." Jaehyo sipped her coffee.

                "And it's never too soon to tell him how you feel about him." She gave a knowing smirk when Jongup choked on his orange juice. "Really Jongup, did you think I didn't notice. You'd have to be blind not to see that you care for him as more than a friend.

                "Noona, I can't." Jongup looked down, his heart aching. He wanted so much to tell Daehyun how he really felt, but he couldn't. He wouldn't betray Daehyun's trust that way and possibly ruin their friendship. He'd had a crush on the younger ever since he'd seen him trying to eat flowers in the field a few years before he and Jaehyo were banished.

                "You won't know until you try Guppie." She smiled at him and turned around to plate the pancakes that had just finished. Daehyun came into the kitchen still half asleep, not used to this new schedule, but he was determined to make working out a regular part of his daily routine.

                "Ready? And we're getting weights after school today so have some protein at lunch today." Jongup said before grabbing Daehyun's shirt.

                "Noona, save me!" Jaehyo chuckled.

                "You wanted this Dae, stick to it, you'll see the rewards soon." She sipped her coffee.

                "But Guppie is a tyrant." He whined and stamped his foot.

                "Yah, 4 reps of burpees just for that." Daehyun paled. He hated burpees with a passion. "Better get moving before I make it six." Daehyun took off running towards their homemade gym/basement.

 

                A few months later, Jongup woke up with urge to pee. He sloppily rolled out of bed and ungracefully fell before groaning and walking towards the door to him and Daehyun's shared bathroom. He yawned as he slid the door open on his side of the room. Daehyun liked to leave his side open with the light dimmed but on, it had been a habit ever since they had moved in. He brightened the light and went to slighly close Daehyun's side when he noticed the younger was not in bed.

                Jongup made his way down to the basement, relieved to see the lights on. He knew the younger was there but he still panicked a little whenever he didn't see Daehyun in bed. This had become a ritual thing at night for the younger. At first, Jongup thought Daehyun's nightmares had stopped, only to later realize that instead of screaming out and crying, Daehyun worked out to clear his mind. The boy was on the floor doing pushups with 15 pound weights. Jongup didn't know how long the other had been down here but from the sweat dropping from his hair, forehead, nose and chin and the small puddle on the floor, it had been a while.

                "Dae?" The other didn't answer so Jongup walked closer. Daehyun nearly dropped the weight in his hand when he saw Jongup's socked feet in front of his face. He looked up startled.

                "Oh, Guppie! Jesus, you scared me!" He pulled out his headphones and smacked the elder's calf as he nearly collapsed on the padded floor.

                "Dae, how long have you been down here?" Jongup asked, concern taking over his features. He was worried about the way Daehyun's arms quivered as he tried to push himself up only to give up and roll over onto his back.

                "What time is it?"

                "Half after 3." Jongup said glancing at the digital clock on the wall.

                "Oh, then only a little over an hour." Jongup sighed and sat next to the boy.

                "Another nightmare?"

                "Yeah." Daehyun closed his eyes as his breathing began to regulate itself. Jongup reached over and drug the sweaty boy across the mat until his head rested in his lap and began to wipe his face with a towel.

                "Want to talk about it?"

                "They came after us." Daehyun whispered.

                "You know I'd never let anything happen to you Dae." Jongup stroked the boy's damp hair.

                "It wasn't me I was worried about." Daehyun whispered. This was the first dream he had that involved Jongup. Strangely, he wasn't scared of himself being caught, he was more afraid that he would slow down the elder and be the cause of him getting hurt.

 

                Three and a half weeks later, Daehyun and Jongup were playing around in the pool with Hansol who was proudly showing off his new swimming skills.

                "Watch me hyungs, watch!" He dipped his head under the water and began splashing about effectively wetting up the entire area around the shallow end of the pool.

                "Good job Sol!" Daehyun cheered making the little boy beam with pride.

                "You're amazing little pup." Jongup ruffled his wet hair as the boy climbed onto his back. For some reason, Hansol always got a kick out of climbing all over Jongup at every chance he got.

                "Ahh!" Daehyun moaned in pain.

                "Dae, what is it? What's wrong?" Jongup looked over at the younger who was climbing out of the pool and rubbing his legs.

                "Nothing, I'm fine, you guys keep playing, I'm going to sit out for a while." He gave a smile but Jongup could clearly see the pain behind it. He got a tight hold on Hansol and swam towards the stairs and got out.

                "Sol, go play in the blow up pool, huh?" He said, pointing to the much smaller pool that they had bought especially for the boy when no one else was in the mood to actually swim.

                "Okay Guppie-hyung." The boy ran over and hopped in the little pool grabbing his action figures that sat floating at the top. Jongup smiled and made his way over to Daehyun who looked to be sitting really uncomfortably.

                "Daehyun? Are your legs hurting again?"

                "A little." Daehyun answered shyly.

                "Lie down." Jongup commanded before he pulled a thick towel down on the floor and folded it so he could kneel on the ground. This had been happening a lot lately. Daehyun would get random bouts of pain, mainly in his legs, sometimes in his back and arms. Jongup had scoured the internet for answers when he was convinced that his exercise routine was the cause. He was assured later by Jaehyo, who had decided to start taking nursing classes after the incident, that Daehyun was having growing pains. To put it simply, the boy was going through a growth spurt. Although it only happened in kids much younger than Daehyun, Jaehyo told them not to worry as Daehyun had always been sort of a late bloomer.

                Daehyun moaned as Jongup began massaging his legs. The younger gulped when those hands started working their way up his thighs. He'd been having weird dreams lately. Dreams he shouldn't be having. Dreams about his best friend. Dreams that made him blush at the very recollection.

                "Am I hurting you?" Jongup asked as he kneaded the flesh beneath his hands. He couldn't really tell if he was being too rough. He hated to see his best friend in pain but he reveled in these moments, when he had an excuse to touch the boy. To feel the buttery smoothness that was his lightly tanned skin. He remembered once when he zoned out that he'd squeezed Daehyun's leg too hard and made the boy yelp in pain, now he always made sure he was comfortable.

                "No, that feels really good." Jongup felt himself blush as he continued working his hands over the boy's legs.

                "Hey boys!" Jaehyo called out as she walked through the patio doors. "Daehyun, are you legs hurting again?" She asked rubbing the boy's head, who just groaned in response.

                "When will this stop?" Jaehyo sighed.

                "Unfortunately, I can't say, everyone's body reacts differently to puberty even moreso becaues our anatomy isn't exactly the same as humans. At least his voice doesn't crack as much as it used to." She smiled, she knew Daehyun hated that part of puberty the most.

                "Umma!"  Hansol squealed and ran over to his mom who picked him up.

                "Hi baby, did you have a nice swim?" The boy nodded frantically.

 

                At dinner that night, Jaehyo was a little nervous to bring up the elephant in the room. She placed her chopsticks on her plate and folded her hands.

                "So, Daehyun, you know the gathering is this weekend." Daehyun nearly dropped his chopsticks from his shaking hands. In that moment, Jaehyo saw him, not as the more confident young man he'd become recently, but as the same broken little boy from a year ago.

                "N-noona..I-I can't. P-please don't make me go." Daehyun's entire body began to tremble as memories he'd only just pushed to the back of his mind made their way to the forefront. He could feel his leg begin to throb, right where the rock had fallen on him. He almost tripped over his chair as he tried to scramble to get away.

                "Daehyun!" Jongup was out of his seat in a minute, running over to the panic stricken boy. He grabbed at Daehyun's hands as they began to claw at his own neck.

                "H-hyunnie?" Hansol looked at his hyung with wide, scared eyes. Daehyun's face began to turn a bright red and he began to beat at his chest. His breath became ragged and unstable, his eyes unfocused.

                "Daehyun, look at me. Look right at me." Jongup grabbed. "It's okay, breathe. In and out, in and out." Jongup held the boy's face in his hands trying to help him regulate his breathing and overcome the panic attack.

                "In and out Hyunnie." Hansol ran to the boy and rubbed his knee in a soothing manner. Jongup sighed in relief when Daehyun's eyes finally began to focus on him. Daehyun's hands dropped from his chest, one making its way to Jongup's bicep and the other to Hansol's head before also moving to Jongup's arm as he cried into the elder's chest.

                "Hansol, let's go watcha movie in umma's bed." Jaehyo beckoned the boy.

                "But umma-"

                "Kim Hansol." She called out in a warning tone, the little boy gripped Daehyun's shirt for a few seconds before he let go and made his way over to his mother who smiled and picked him up as she reassured him that his favorite hyung would be okay.

                "I'm going to take him to bed." Jongup said lowly. Jaehyo nodded. Jongup maneuvered himself until he had a good grip on Daehyun and soundlessly lifted the boy from the floor and carried him up the stairs, careful not to bump him into anything on the way. He could feel Daehyun's breath beginning to even out and knew the boy was falling asleep. These attacks, though infrequent, really took a tole on his mental and physical being usually leaving him exhausted afterwards, even if it lasted all of 2 minutes.

                Jongup got the door to Daehyun's room over and sat the limp boy in a chair, making sure he wouldn't fall over, before pulling back the covers. He turned back and picked Daehyun up and laid him in his bed. He pulled the covers up and tucked him in. He sighed as he brushed some of the stray hairs from Daehyun's head.

                "For how long do I have to watch you suffer because of him?" Jongup sighed once again and got up to leave. He was startled when he felt his wrist being grabbed. He whipped around to find Daehyun looking up at him and holding tightly to his wrist.

                "P-please stay." Daehyun pleaded and how could Jongup deny him.

                "Of course." He went to pull up a chair but stopped short.

                "In bed, Guppie." Jongup nearly choked on the very air he was breathing at those three words. He walked over to the double bed in a daze.

                Jongup gulped when Daehyun pulled back the covers for him. His hands began to shake as he stiffly slid in and stayed as close to the edge as possible, far away from the younger. Daehyun saw this and pouted before moving closer. Jongup panicked and tried to move away from the younger but gasped when he hit nothing but air and then the floor.

                "Idiot." Daehyun giggled and motioned for him to get back in the bed. Jongup did as he was instructed but this time was pulled to the center of the bed before wrapping the elder's arms around him and placing his head on his chest. Jongup laid there, unable to move. This was just way too close for comfort but Daehyun needed him, he could push his feelings aside to make sure his best friend was okay. He could do this, he could deal with the fact that the boy he liked was practically lying on top of him, in his arms and squeezing him.

                "Jongup?" Jongup hummed to let him know he'd heard.

                "I never got to say thank you." Daehyun mumbled as he played with the hem of the elder's gray sleeping t-shirt.

                "For what?" Daehyun shifted, laying one of his hands on Jongup's firm chest and sat his chin on top of his hand. Jongup's breath hitched, at this angle, the moon cast an ethereal glow over Daehyun's face, making his eyes sparkle, the contours of his face illuminated and some parts bathed in the dark shadows.

                "For being there for me. For...everything. You didn't have to do any of it. If it weren't for you, I-I...and Hansol...I...thank you Moon Jong-"

                "Dae, you don't have to-" He quieted down when he felt a slender finger on his lips.

                "Besides Noona and Hansol, you are the most important person in my life." Daehyun sniffled. "P-please don't leave me." Jongup cupped Daehyun's face.

                "I wouldn't dream of leaving you Daehyun, ever. I'll always be by your side, no matter what and that's a promise." Daehyun felt his heart flutter at the determination leaking in the elder's voice. Jongup stared at Daehyun as he leaned closer to the boy and felt his world complete when their lips touched. Wait...WHAT?! Jongup immediately pulled back, his face lighting up in shame.

                "D-Daehyun, I-I'm so sorry!" Jongup apologized frantically. What the fuck did he just do!? He just kissed his best friend! Oh God, now Daehyun would hate him and probably send him away, never wanting to see him again. He tried to push himself away from the younger when he was pinned down. His water colored world, that he thought was beautiful before, became bright technicolor when he felt Daehyun's lips land on his own...at the younger's will.

                "W-what? Daehyun, stop, you're upset, you don't want this. I'm sorry I kissed you." Jongup tried to push the younger away. Daehyun's eyes widened and he quickly pulled away, moving to the edge of the bed and bringing his knees to his chest as he sniffled.

                "A-are you rejecting me too? Will I ever be good enough for anyone?" Daehyun mumbled to himself but Jongup heard him loud and clear. He crawled over to the boy.

                "Daehyun, I-I'm not rejecting you. I just don't want you to do something in the heat of the moment that you will regret later." Jongup sat next to the boy, his hands planted at his sides while his feet dangled off the edge of the bed. Daehyun turned to face him laying his head on his knees.

                "I could never regret you Guppie." Daehyun smiled and reached over to caress Jongup's cheek. Jongup moved closer and pecked him on the lips making Daehyun sit up and move himself to a better angle. Jongup lifted his hands to cup Daehyun's cheeks to deepen the kiss sucking on the younger's bottom lip before he pulled away and looked down.

                "A-Am I doing it wrong?" Daehyun asked worried. He'd never kissed anyone before and Jongup moved his lips like he'd had more than enough experience.

                "No." Jongup chuckled. "I just...I like you Daehyun. I like you so much." Jongup felt like the weight of a 20 story building had been lifted from his chest as he stared into the younger's eyes.

                "I like you too hyung." Daehyun smiled and wrapped his arms around the elder's shoulders and leaned in for another kiss which Jongup gladly returned. Neither of the two noticed the door to Daehyun's door closing quietly. Jaehyo giggled.

                "YES!" She whispered loudly kicking her foot in the air. "Finally, jeez." She rubbed her forehead.

                "Umma! Hurry up, it's starting!" Hansol squealed from her room. Oh right, she was supposed to be getting them fruits and juice for ther movie and desert.

 

                Yongguk pulled out of Himchan's mouth just as his high was dying down. He looked down at his panting friend who was trying to suck in air. Yongguk sighed, he'd been a bit rough with Himchan but what could he do? He was frustrated and it seemed there was no way to quell said frustration. Himchan stood from his kneeled position and wiped at his bruised lips.

                "Are you feeling better?" He rasped out and sighed. Yongguk had done a number on him and winced at the soreness that was already beginning to claw at his raw throat. Himchan looked at the elder worried when he only grunted in response. "I'm going to go get the others so we can go into town, maybe catch a movie or something?"

                "I'm not in the mood." Yongguk mumbled as he leaned on the sill of his wndow, stairing up at the trees that swayed in the twilight breeze. Himchan sighed. Yongguk had been refusing to do much with them ever since last year's gathering was over. He had no idea what had changed the elder so much and he tried to be there for him as much as he could, which is why his throat is aching at the moment, but one can only do so much when the other refuses to open up.

                Yongguk sighed when he heard the door to his room close. He rubbed his face with his hands and grunted in frustration, for what seemed like the umpteenth time in months. Why was he feeling this way? This had been going on for far too long. He snatched off his pants and made his way over to his bathroom, not bothering to grab a towel. He turned the water on full blast and got in. He reached up towards the showerhead and turned the nozzle making the water spray out in sporadic spurts and splashes. He turned his back and allowed the the water to beat at his back and relax his knots he felt in his shoulders. He tried to think back to what had made him start to feel this way, to feel that nothing was worth doing anymore, nothing grabbed his attention like it used to. The more this sinking feeling clenched at his chest, the more he isolated himself, preferring to get a good run out in the woods than hang with his friends.

                He closed his eyes to try and help ease some of the painful tension in his body but they popped right back open. He groaned and punched the wall. That face, that goddamn face. It appeared each and everytime he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He saw it all when he closed his eyes, that body, bruised and bloodied and the most gut wrenching, those brown eyes swimming with utter betrayal.

                He got out of the shower and stalked over to his window opening it. Not bothering to dress himself, he jumped to the lush grass from his second story window and landed gracefully on the balls of his feet before he shifted and ran full speed into the forest. That face, those pained whimpers, the whines, the pleas, the sickening sound of a bone cracking all echoed in his mind. He sped up his pace, the trees and bushes rushing past him in a blur. He ran, with no intention to stop any time soon.

                He returned home almost 3 hours later. He wobbled to the patio door, barely able to stand. Just as he'd reached the door, it opened and there stood his father. The man said nothing as his son slinked past him. He'd grown used to this behavior but quickly found out that there was no consoling the teenager. He assumed it was a late onset case of teenage angst and the boy would overcome it just like he did everything else.

                Yongguk sidled up the stairs to his room and without even enough strength to shift. He flopped down on a pile of clothes on his floor. The last thought that ran through his mind before he drifted off to sleep was that feeling clenching in his stomach bringing its identity to the forefront. Guilt.

                Yongguk awoke the next day with a new sense of determination. The annual gathering was this weekend. He knew exactly what he had to do. He shuddered at the thought but it had to be done. He needed to apologize to Daehyun and get this gut wrenching feeling to leave him alone. Yes, that was all he had to do, right, and then this would all be over? Then he'd be able to sleep peacefully at night and get through the day without feeling like his soul was being crushed.  Fuck! He didn't want to apologize, he shouldn't have to and damn that little runt for making him feel this way! It's not his fault the little shit fell in love with him!

 

                The rest of the week passed in much the same way as every other week. Yongguk refusing to go out with his friends and locking himself away in his room unless there was pack business to take care of that required his presence and attention. As the week ended and the first day of the gathering was upon them, Yongguk found himself standing in front of his full length mirror checking on his appearance.  His freshly washed hair was brushed back and tucked neatly behind his ears. He looped his black studded belt through the hoops of his black skinny jeans and slid on a black t-shirt that clung tightly to his ever developing pectorals and shoulders. He sat on his bed and laced up his Timberland boots.

                "Guk, come on, we just got word that everyone has arrived. It's time to go." Junhong walked into his room after knocking on the door without bothering to wait for an answer.

                "I'll be out in a second." Yongguk said without looking at the younger boy. Junhong swagged out of his room.

                For reasons unknown to himself, Yongguk checked himself in the mirror trying to fine tune everything about his appearance that he could. His arms were looking a little thin so he dropped down to the floor and began to rapidly do push ups. Once he was satisfied with the buldge of his arms, he began to do sit ups.

                "Wait, what the fuck am I doing?" He asked himself aloud. Who the hell was he trying to look good for? He shook his head and grabbed his black snapback before walking out of his room.

                The walk to the clearing was nerve wrecking for Yongguk but of course, his countenance betrayed nothing of what he felt on the inside. What exactly would he say to Daehyun? A simple apology shouldn't be that hard right? Except Yongguk had never had to apologize to anyone for anything he did besides his parents. If there was one thing Yongguk hated most, it was weakness and apologizing showed weakness but he was desperate, he wanted this feeling gone and would do whatever it took for that to happen.

                His heart began to beat rapidly as they made their way into the clearing where their entire pack, both immediate and extended, were gathered. Yongguk's eyes roamed around until they landed on Jaehyo.

                "I'll be back." He gruffed out.

                "Yong-"

                "I said I'll be back." This time he growled at Himchan who had tried to stop him. Himchan immediately backed off and went to stand with his brothers and the other betas they were friends with. He watched with narrowed eyes as his crush walked over to Jaehyo, the filthy whore. He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest wanting to know so badly what was so important that he actually had to talk to her so quickly. After the way she treated Yongguk last year in defense of that little mutt, Himchan is surprised the whore isn't lying in a ditch somewhere.

                Yongguk made his way over to Jaehyo, nervous for some reason he couldn't put his finger on. The woman was cleaning little Hansol's face with a licked finger and the pup was squirming trying to get away while mumbling that he was a big boy.  Yongguk's eyes narrowed, where was Daehyun? He cleared his throat to get the woman's attention.

                "Yongguk." She said through gritted teeth and gave a small bow to her superior.

                "Hello Jaehyo, Hansol." The little boy waved at his big cousin and ran off.

                "Hansol, be careful!" The boy gave her a thumbs up before turning to run off again, probably to find Yongguk's father who the kid was oddly attached to. "Is there something I can help you with?" Jaehyo crossed her arms over her chest clearly showing her annoyance. Yongguk gritted his teeth, he could endure this.

                "I need to talk to Daehyun." Jaehyo guffawed and quirked an eyebrow at him.

                "Like I'd ever let you get close to him again. Over my dead body." She hissed the last words and Yongguk could feel his inner wolf beginning to claw at his insides, itching to teach this disrespectful bitch a lesson, his eyes glowed a bright red but he took a deep breath to calm himself.

                "You know that can easily be arranged, but that's not what I'm here for. I really need to talk to him." Jaehyo looked at him with narrowed eyes as if trying to dissect his words. "It won't take long, you can stay if you want, I just need to see him."

                "Even if I would let you speak to him, you can't, he’s not here." Yongguk's entire being froze as his face darkened.

                "What do you mean, not here?" He growled. Jaehyo chuckled.

                "Did you really think that he would want to be anywhere near you after what you did to him?" She said matter of factly. Yongguk felt his heart stop. Daehyun didn't want to be near him anymore? But that's what he wanted right, to be rid of the runt? Then why was his wolf brimming with anger and frustration at the boys' absence. Jaehyo studied Yongguk's face, the way his eyes twitched between anger and confusion, between red and brown. Her eyes nearly doubled in size when realization hit her. She smirked.

                "Daehyun wants nothing else to do with you."

                "Shut up." Yongguk growled, the words bit at his wolf.

                "I wouldn't be surprised if he has fallen out of love with you and will find someone else." That was the last straw. Yongguk and his wolf had both had enough! Who the hell did she think she was to speak to him this way, to say those things to him!

                "I said shut up!" He screamed, gathering the attention to almost the entirety of the pack. He grabbed Jaehyo by her throat and began to squeeze but the woman didn't even bother to struggle. She only smirked as Yongguk's eyes burned a bright crimson color, his teeth bared.

                "I told you, the only way you'll ever get near him is over my dead body. So, get on with it."

                "Yongguk!" Yongguk's scowled softened but only slightly at the sound of his father's authoritative voice. He refused to let this woman go until she told him where Daehyun was. "Yongguk, what are you doing?"

                "She didn't bring Daehyun." He more growled than spoke.

                "What's it to you?" His father asked curiously. Yongguk's grip loosened and his eyes blinked as the red began to bleed away and becoming their normal brown color.

                "H-he's supposed to be here, the whole pack is required to come to the gathering. I wouldn't be doing my job as the Heir if I didn't punish her for disobeying our rules."

                "She did no such thing." Yongguk looked at his father incredulously. What?! "Daehyun, along with this whore were banished so neither of them are required to be here for the annual gathering." Yongguk slowly let the woman go, though his inner wolf absolutely vibrated with anger. He dropped her with no mercy, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He could feel his nails digging into his palms.

                "But, he will need to be here once he comes of mating age. You have disgraced us once, don't do it again. Maybe we can use him to seal a treaty with one of the other packs in a different territory." Jaehyo nodded and coughed as she held her neck. Inside she was smiling though. Yongguk shifted and raced off into the woods.

                Dammit! Now he'd have to live with this stupid fucking burden until Daehyun came of age and being a runt, who the hell knew when that would be.

 

               

*2 Years Later*

 

                Daehyun and Jongup were walking home from school hand in hand. It was around 9PM because Daehyun would walk over to Jongup's school and wait until his last class was over. The younger would sit and study, do his homework, or mess around on the internet in the safety of the library until Jongup came to get him. Daehyun smiled, these past years had been the best he'd ever experienced. He'd changed so much and his family (Jaehyo and Hansol) were a large part of that, but the majority of the effort came from Jongup. His boyfriend, the one who stuck by him and helped him through everything even when he'd gotten so low that he himself didn't think he'd climb his way back up but Jongup would grab a hold of his hand and haul him up.

                Daehyun leaned his head against Jongup's muscular shoulder. Jongup smiled and kissed his hair and continued to walk.

                "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Jongup asked, seeing as tomorrow was Saturday and he didn't have classes and Daehyun didn't have school. He had some things in mind but he wanted to make sure there was nothing in particular that Daehyun wanted to do.

                "Hmm, just being with you is enough." Daehyun blushed.

                "Ew, Dae, that was extra greasy." Jongup laughed making the boy giggle as they walked up to the door of their home.

                "Noona, we're home!" Daehyun yelled and sucked in a breath when something crashed into him. He smiled when he saw Hansol's mop of black hair buried in his stomach.

                "Hey Sol. How was school?" Daehyun asked ruffling the boy's hair.

                "It was great hyung, look what I made!" The boy held up a piece of green construction paper with raw macaroni glued all over it with no particular pattern to it. Daehyun took it from him. "Wow! Hansol, this is amazing! Let's go hang it on the fridge!" Hansol squealed in excitement and grabbed Daehyun's hand and led him to the fridge.

                "Which magnant do you want Sol?" Jongup asked.

                "Hmm, this one!" The boy had picked the giant blue Lego magnant. His smile took up his entire face as he helped Daehyun post the picture on the pristine white refrigerator.

               

                After dinner that night, Jongup and Daehyun made themselves comfortable in the den to watch a movie on the big screen TV. Jongup had laid back on the day bed and Daehyun laid in between his legs with his head comfortably placed on the elder's chest as his fingers toyed with the stud in his ear. A little while into the movie, Jongup moved to get up.

                "Where are you going, it's just getting good." Daehyun whined.               

                "I'll be right back babe, I just need to pee." Jongup chuckled and kissed away the pout on his boyfriend's lips. Daehyun plopped back onto the day bed and paused the movie to wait. He wondered what was taking the elder so long, he was ready to see WooBin's shower scene, he had paused it right as the bathroom came into focus. Daehyun sniffed the air, what was that smell. He turned around and his eyes widened.

                "It's midnight. Happy birthday Daehyunnie." Jongup sang as he held a slice of cherry cheesecake with a single lit candle stuck in it. Daehyun smiled before walking over to his boyfriend and kissing him then blowing out his candle.

 

                "A-ah! Guk, mmm, harder! Just like that, Ahh!" Himchan moaned as his nails dug into Yongguk's shoulders. "Wh-what, why did you stop? Guk?" Yongguk's thrusts abruptly stopped, making Himchan's eyes open in confusion.

                Yongguk groaned in discomfort as left side of neck, near his clavical burned and throbbed. He bit into his lip, the heat surrounding his hardness became miniscule compared to the searing heat at his neck. His hardness slowly died down as he tried to breathe through the incessant throbbing.

                "Guk?" Himchan called again. He gasped when Yongguk opened his eyes and they were glowing a brilliant golden yellow. He tried to still his beating heart, that could only mean one thing! Himchan's heart swelled, this is it, this is the moment he had been waiting on for what seemed like forever. He turned his head to the side, bearing his pale neck for the elder, ready and willing to finally recieve his knot and mark. He was startled however when Yongguk pulled out of him.

                "Get out." The elder commanded, his voice deeper than Himchan had ever heard it. He was confused.

                "W-what, but-" He tried to reach for his lover only for his hand to be slapped away.

                "I said, get out!" Those bright golden eyes glared at Himchan with contempt making the younger stumble away before grabbing his clothes and dressing in a sloppy hurry.

                "Yong-"

                "Himchan, if I have to tell you one more fucking time!" Yongguk growled angrily. Himchan felt tears well up in his eyes. He was confused, why was Guk throwing him out? His heart plummeted as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He stumbled out of the room, closing the door behind him and sliding to the floor, finally letting his tears fall as his fragile heart shattered.

                Yongguk cursed as the throbbing and burning heat in his neck continued even after he'd opened the window to let in the cool night air. He knew exactly what this meant. His one true mate is ready to be claimed. His eyes wandered over to his desk where the lime green numbers on his alarm clock shone brilliantly that is was exactly 12 midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pup likes Daehyun (right?) and Himchan and Guk are more than friends??? What did you guys think about the update? What do you think is going to happen at the next gathering??


	3. Emotional Rollercoaster

"Noona~" Daehyun whined as he tried to protest.

                "I'm sorry Dae, but you have to go this year." She cupped his cheek, noticing, not for the first time just how much he'd changed. He was taller than both her and Jongup now.

                "I don't understand." He argued even though he continued to pack his bag. He'd never been one to disobey his noona and she'd been letting him skip for the last three years. En though he'd pushed it to the back of his mind, he knew one day that he'd eventually have to return especially now that he was of "mating age." Daehyun had no desire to find a mate, he'd already found his. Jongup was his boyfriend, who else could he possibly want?

                "Are you trying to get rid of me noona?" Daehyun playfully pouted.

                "Yah!" She scolded and popped him in the mouth. "Don't even go there. It's just a formality Dae. I promise, after this, you won't ever have to go back there again."

                "Fine, but I want cheesecake when we get back and not just a slice, I want a whole for myself." Daehyun demanded. He really didn't see the point in him going to this meaningless, glorified meeting, well, at least this year he wouldn't be alone. Jongup would be there. He smiled at the thought. He could definitely deal with whatever would be thrown at him if Jongup was there by his side.

 

\--------

 

                Yongguk got himself ready for yet another Gathering. This one was the most important though because he was finally 18 and was to be officially be named the Alpha Heir Apparent. In the human world he would be called the Crowned Prince and this would be his Coronation. Everyone knew that he would one day become the head Alpha once his father passed away or passed his position down to him, but now, it would be official, he would have the same, on a smaller scale of course, power as his father, would be able to make important decisions regarding the pack when his father was unavailable and would be able to appoint his first and second Betas.

                He ran his hand through his now short hair and ruffled it a bit. He brushed the nonexistent dust from his gray army fatigue t-shirt and his dark gray jeans. He bent down to tie his gray Nike Air Max and brushed the tops with his fingers. He walked over to his closet and walked straight to his jewelry case. He ran his fingers over the coolness of the countless sets of chains, earrings, bracelets, and watches in his possession. He picked up his thick silver Cuban Link chain that was gifted to him by his mother for his birthday and slid it over his head where it dropped clinking before settling on his broad chest. He picked up his black and white diamond Jacob & Co. watch, gifted by his father for the same reason, and clipped it on his wrist. He quickly picked out one of his many diamond stud sets and stuck them in his ears. He gave himself one last once over in the mirror when there was a knock at his door.

                "Yeah?" Yongguk called out, his voice had gotten significantly deeper in two years.

                "Everyone is waiting for you, sir."

                "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that Jae?" Yongguk playfully scolded one of his best friends. The one thing he didn't want from his official change in title was for his friends to treat him differently. Nothing would change between them, only his name.

                "Force of habit." Youngjae chuckled. Yongguk also laughed and walked over to the boy and looping his arm around his neck and dragging him out of the door.

               

                Yongguk could feel the throbbing in his neck return, the closer they got to the clearing.  That could only mean one thing, his mate was nearby. He could feel his wolf beginning to scratch at his skin at the thought of finally meeting his mate. He tried to remain calm as they finally made it their destination.

                "Family, friends, members. It is my utmost pleasure to present to you your Alpha Heir Apparent, my son, Bang Yongguk." Yongguk swaggered up to his father, shoulders and jaw squared, his stride long and regal, his alpha scent alone was enough to have the members of his pack bowing their heads in respect. Head Alpha's eyes beamed with pride.

                Yongguk finally reached his father and the man patted his back with a strong heavy hand, but the boy did not falter. The entire pack got down on their knees and bowed low to the ground in respect for their new Alpha Heir Apparent.

                "I, Bang Yongguk, swear on my life that I will lead and protect this pack. To make it long lasting, abundant and prosperous, to make sure that everyone is well taken care of and looked after and fed." He heard a scoff after his last sentence but continued his short speech. Yongguk was never a man of many words and he was not about to pretend to be. "I would like to present to you, my betas." Yongguk gestured towards his friends, "Yoo Youngjae and Choi Junhong." Both boys stood stunned but walked up to flank Yongguk's sides, Youngjae on his left and Junhong on his right.

                "You are most gracious, Alpha. I accept your orders and will serve you with my life." Both boys got down on one knee, their heads bowed in respect and gratitude.

                "As you were." Yongguk spoke, his deep voice rumbled through the clearing as everyone was given permission to stand and go about whatever it is they were doing until the Head Alpha called everyone to order. Yongguk felt his neck begin to throb painfully. His mate must be close.

                Not wanting to give way at how restless he was, Yongguk stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk around, Youngjae and Junhong glued to his sides.

                "Yong- Alpha, please excuse me, but if I may, why did you make me your Beta? I do not understand, I am not as fast or as strong as Zico." Youngjae asked. Yongguk smiled, grateful for the small distraction and because he knew the two were fighting with themselves on whether or not to breach the subject of why they were chosen.

                "Jae, I told you, you don't have to call me that when no one is paying attention. And to answer your question, you might not be as fast and strong as Himchan or Zico, but you are smart Jae. You are tactful, observant and cunning. You never make a move without weighing the pros and cons, you have an uncanny sense of intuition not to mention you absorb everything like a sponge, all of that makes you the perfect Beta in my eyes. And you Junhong, before you ask, you are the last born of your litter but you are the fastest. You are stealthy, lethal and swift. The majority of the pack already respects you for who you are and what you have already done, including saving those pups from being swept downstream, you are quick on your feet and strive under pressure instead of crumbling." He chuckled at the red faces of both of his friends and new Betas. He knew, without a doubt, that both boys would live up to their titles and perhaps beyond.

                Yongguk stopped suddenly when the most incredible, delicious, intoxicating scent wafted through his senses. His stance faltered.

                "Alpha! Are you okay?" Junhong panicked, holding his hand out to catch the elder.

                "Do you smell that?" Yongguk stuttered. He didn't wait for an answer as he began to follow that scent. He pushed passed members of his pack not bothering to acknowledge them. He had to find the source of that divine scent. The smell became stronger so he knew he was getting close. His heart quickened its steady pace as he walked into the woods on the edge of the clearing. He spotted a preteen boy giggling. He immediately recognized him as Hansol, Jaehyo's pup.

                "Yah, Kim Hansol, you get your narrow butt back here. Give me back my shoe you brat." A boy came from behind a few trees hopping on one foot and smiling, despite his words.               

                Yongguk felt like his entire body lit up in flames. His neck now pulsed with pain and an almost unbearable heat nearly seared his skin. His wolf was now violently clawing at his insides, itching to get to this stranger he'd never seen.

                "But Daehyunnie, they're so pretty on me. Mommy says it's nice to share." Hansol laughed using his best aegyo on his hyung. Yongguk froze. D-Daehyun?

                He looked up and stared at the boy in front of him, who still had yet to notice any of them there. This was Daehyun? It couldn't be, Daehyun was a scrawny, four-eyed, no style having runt. This person standing before him? The complete opposite. It seemed that Daehyun had grown up...and out. He was dressed in a pair of shredded light blue skinny jeans held in place at his waist by a black and silver leathet belt. His torso was covered with a plain white cotton shirt, over that he wore a thigh length woolen sweater unbuttoned and on his feet was a pair (well, one since Hansol had the other in his hand) pristine white Nike Air Force 1's. Not only was his style different, his physical appearance had changed, drastically. His skin, the little that Yongguk could see, was perfectly even, blemish free and lightly sun kissed. His once stringy brown hair was now pitch black and hung shiny and thick just above his eyes. His cheeks no longer held onto the baby fat that made them round, but looked evened out and soft. His jawline had become prominant and sharp, his nose regal and immaculate, his lips, thick, the color of freshly bloomed pink rose buds. Gone were the scrawny arms and body that had once been a large scapegoat for those that picked on Daehyun. His chest had broadened, his pectoral muscles nearly protruding through his shirt. The sleeves of his sweater hugged his now muscular arms in the most sensual way. Yongguk followed the sweater with his eyes all the way to the hem that stopped right at the most delicious thighs he'd ever laid eyes on. The shredded jeans he wore allowed Yongguk to see some modest bouts of skin, making his wolf howl with the need to claim him.

                "They're too big for you Sollie. I promise, I'll give them to you when they fit you. You don't want hyung's socks to get dirty do you?" Daehyun crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head at the boy. Hansol giggled.

                "But it's funny to watch you hop around on one foot, hyung." Daehyun laughed and ruffled the boy's hair before taking his shoe and slipping it on. Yongguk breathed in deep, Daehyun's scent overpowering his other senses.

                "Guk?" Yongguk was startled from his reverie when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Zico and Himchan standing there. "Your father is looking for you, it's time to begin the official meeting." Yongguk nodded. It took everything in him to turn away from Daehyun, his mate. How the hell did that even happen? He followed his friends back towards his father.

                "Was that Daehyun?" Youngjae asked incrediously and all Yongguk could do in response was nod.

                "Wow, he kicked puberty's ass!" Zico chimed in. "Did you see his lips, wow, I'd-" He was cut off when Yongguk grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and bared his teeth.

                "You'd what?" Yongguk growled.

                "Whoa, Guk, calm down." Junhong put his hand on Yongguk's fists. What had come over him so suddenly?

                "S-sorry, I don't know what came over me." Yongguk quickly apologized and moved to walk ahead.

 

               

                Yongguk quickly made his way out of the large glass and wood pavilion that was built specifically for their annual gatherings. It was where official business was discussed. He and his father had already officiated over 6 mating ceremonies and seeing all of the couples made Yongguk's wolf whine to be near his own mate.

                He followed his nose and instincts until he came upon the usual staying house of Daehyun and Jaehyo. It was much smaller and less modern than the rest of the houses in their territory. Daehyun was close, so close he could taste him and from the strength of his scent, he was outside. Yongguk continued to sniff the air and walk around the house until he spotted the younger but what he saw made his blood boil over in anger. What the FUCK?! Daehyun was posted up against a large tree but he wasn't alone. He was practically pinned to the tree by another body and being kissed on the lips with his arms wrapped intimately around the other's neck. He could recognize that back from anywhere. Before Yongguk could even realize what he was doing, he had the person who dared to touch his mate in his grip. He smashed him up against a tree and held him a few feet in the air, his hand tightening around the boy's neck, his eyes burning red.

                "What the fuck Jongup!" He growled squeezing tighter. "What the hell do you think you are doing? How dare you touch him?" Yongguk's anger was in full force, someone else was touching...kissing his mate. He smiled in satisfaction as Jongup struggled to remove his hands. He heard a faint gasp beside him.

                "Y-Yongguk, what are you doing?" Daehyun squeaked and ran over to the young alpha and tried to pull his hands away from Jongup's, whose face was beginning to turn a bright red, throat. "S-stop, you're hurting him. STOP!" Daehyun finally yelled. Yongguk instantly let go of Jongup's throat and stepped back looking at Daehyun with wide eyes.

                "Mat-"

                "Are you crazy? What the hell is the matter with you?" Daehyun nearly screamed at him before running over to a coughing Jonup whose throat burned as his body rushed to replace the oxygen it was deprived of. "Guppie, are you okay?" At Daehyun's obvious care for Jongup, Yongguk could feel his anger flare once again he stepped closer to the two before landing a punch square to Jongup's jaw, he could swear he heard of crack but he couldn't care less.

                "I told you to watch over him, not to become his fucking boyfriend, you fucking mutt!" Yongguk growled. Jongup let go of his jaw and immediately looked to Daehyun whose eyes had widened.

                "W-what?" Daehyun looked from Yongguk to Jongup as the young alpha's words sunk into his chest. He felt tears relentlessly sting his eyes. "Y-you played with me too? I should have known. God, I'm so stupid." Daehyun hit himself in the head with his fist before covering his mouth with a quivering hand. Jongup, forgetting about his own pain, reached for the younger who quickly moved out of his reach. "D-don't touch me. And you, I've left you alone for 3 years, why do you continue to hurt me?!" Daehyun cried before running off.

                "Daehyun!" Jongup tried to call out but it came out a garbled mess because he jaw wouldn't cooperate with him. "What the fuck Yongguk!"

                "Serves you right! I told you to watch over him, not to play fucking house!" Yongguk yelled. Jongup stood up, he could feel his jaw already beginning to heal itself.

                "I love him." Jongup admitted hoping the elder would understand but instead of quelling the elder's anger it only made Yongguk even angrier.

                "I should slit your lip right now for kissing him but if I find out you've done anything more than that, if you have soiled him, I will rip your dick off and feed it to you. Stay away from him."

                "Why do you even care, with the way you crushed him the last time he was here?" Jongup quickly retorted, his own anger now surfacing. Yes, Yongguk was his alpha and he was to obey and respect him, but what right did he have to tell him not to see Daehyun again? As he was walking away, Yongguk turned and gave him an answer that made his blood run cold.

                "He's my mate. Know your place and stay away from him, don't test me. My friendship with you and your usefulness in this pack is far less important than my mate, Moon Jongup."

                Yongguk ran off in search of his mate. His heart nearly broke at the look of betrayal in Daehyun's eyes. He didn't mean for this to happen. He just wanted to make sure that the younger was okay, why he wanted to make sure of that, he didn't know but, perhaps, his wolf knew Daehyun was his mate all along. Could that be the reason that Daehyun was eating away at his consciousness? Why his face had refused to leave his mind? Why he had gotten used to taking cold showers because images of the boy underneath him made his blood take a straight shot to his nether regions?

                He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and forced his legs to move faster. He was close, very close. Youngguk knew these woods like the back of his hand, Daehyun had probably taken refuge in the small cave his father had chased bears out of years ago. His heart clenched and his inner wolf howled when he caught wind of the broken sobs emitting from the dark, dank, and cold cave. His head was telling him to turn back but his heart was telling him to go forward. And for once, he listened to his heart, if he'd done that long ago, maybe he and Daehyun would be celebrating after their mating ceremony instead of the younger crying his eyes out alone.

                "Daehyun?" The boy was sitting near the mouth of the cave his face burried in his knees which were pulled up to his chest.

                "Go away, you've hurt me enough. D-don't worry, after this year, you'll never see me again." Daehyun sniffled and moved to get up.

                "Daehyun, wait, that's not what I want." What the hell did he want? He knew Daehyun's past, he knew that his father nor the pack would easily accept Daehyun as the Alpha Heir's mate.  But at looking at the boy now, as vulnerable as he was 3 years ago, Yongguk could not find it in himself to care what others thought, all he wanted was to protect his mate and do everything he could to make him happy...not to mention claim every fiber of his being.

                "Are you kidding me?" Daehyun let out a bitter chuckle. "You made it perfectly clear exactly how you felt about me." Daehyun sniffled and Yongguk instinctively reached to wipe his face but Daehyun smacked his hand away.

                "Let me explain-"

                "You know, you didn't have to do what you did. I worshipped you Yongguk, I was in love with you, if you didn't want me around, all you had to do was ask and to think, you even had Jongup be a part of it. J-Jongup." Daehyun choked over Jongup's name. The one he thought he could trust he ultimately betrayed him. Yongguk's nose flared. Why did he sound so fucking emotional over Jongup. He wasn't Jongup's mate, he was his.

                "Don't ever speak his fucking name again." Daehyun looked up at him, but instead of the sadness and compliance his wolf expected, he saw anger.

                "Excuse me? Who the fuck are you to tell me to stay away from him?!" Yongguk, though he was angry at the blantant way the younger spoke to him, he felt arousal shudder though him at the way he cursed.

                "I am-"

                "It doesn't even fucking matter. After this stupid Gathering, I'm leaving this God forsaken place and I'm taking Jongup with me and there's nothing-" Daehyun was cut off when he felt his back smash into the wall of the cave and pinned there.

                "I am your fucking Alpha and mate, you will not see him again!" Daehyun felt his entire being struggling against Yongguk in order to bow down in submission under the weight of the young, but still powerful, alpha's command. That is, until his fuzzy mind caught on to what exactly was said. He looked into Yongguk swirling red eyes.

                "W-what did you say? Y-you're my w-what?" Yongguk's tense stance instantly began to relax, his countanence softening. He didn't say anything, just leaned in and placed his lips over the younger's. Daehyun's eyes widened and he tried struggling to push the elder off of him but he wouldn't budge. However, admist everything that had been happening, Daehyun had only just noticed that the throbbing heat on the left side of his neck had suddenly begun to burn in an entirely different way. It had been annoyingly throbbing and painfully burning ever since the day he turned 15. He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what it meant, he was of age to be claimed and his one true mate was ready for him. For so long, he'd thought it was Jongup, that he'd be the one who would claim him and they would spend the rest of their lives together. But now, as that annoying throbbing turned into a dull ache and that searing heat spread from his neck over his entire body, his thinking had changed. 

                Daehyun could feel beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead. Why did he suddenly feel so feverish? He gave up trying to fight Yongguk off and began kissing him back, it actually felt kind of...really, good. Yongguk pulled away from the kiss holding the younger's bottom lip between his teeth. He felt the younger shiver as he trailed his nose against his neck. He took a deep inhale. Fuck, Daehyun smelled absolutely delicious. He felt his inner wolf violently clawing at his insides, demanding to be freed, to claim his mate and he wanted to claim him now! Yongguk's eyes snapped open a crimson red swimming in his irises so bright they were glowing.

                "Fuck, Daehyun, a-are you in heat?" Yongguk growled into his neck.

                "I-I don't know. Ahh, s-so hot. Nghh." Daehyun moaned when the elder rutted against him. He could feel a wetness seep into the heat of his pants. His member suddenly felt hot and throbbed with a need he'd never felt before. "H-hurts. M-make it stop."

                Yongguk growled low in his throat at the pleading of his mate. Yongguk's hands felt around all over Daehyun, wherever he could reach. They finally landed on Daehyun's fleshy bottom and squeezed pulling the other against him smashing his hard cock against the Youngers. His wolf howled in satisfaction feeling that his mate was just as hard as he was. Daehyun choked on a moan as his nails dug into Yongguk's shoulders, the feverish heat quelled for that quick moment of pleasure, as soon as it was over, the ache was back.

                "M-more, please more." Daehyun moaned. shaemlessly rutting against the elder trying desperately to get that feeling back.

                "I've got you baby, don't worry." Yongguk groaned in his ear before nibbling the shell making Daehyun cry out, wet spots appearing in the both front and back of the younger's pants. Yongguk's already hard cock grew impossibly harder at the smell of Daehyun's hole lubricating and preparing itself to take his alpha cock.  He smashed his lips against the younger's and Daehyun gladly accepted the dominating muscle that forced its way into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Yongguk's neck and lived in that kiss. He could feel his breath shortening, his lungs screaming for air, but, God, he could care less.

                "Ungg!" He moaned out as the cool air bit at his heated flesh when Yongguk ripped off his top layer of clothing. In his lust induced haze, Daehyun saw his favorite sweater on the ground in two pieces, his poor cotton shirt never stood a chance. His weak hands scrabbled at his belt making Yongguk chuckle at his impatience. With Daehyun's legs wrapped securely around his waist he easily undid the buckle to Daehyun's pants, followed by his jeans which were also ripped as though they were made of paper. His hips stuttered in their undulating when his sensitive cock rubbed against the rough fabric of Yongguk's jeans. Had he been in his right mind, he would have embarrassed at the wet spot his leaking cock left behind on Yongguk's jeans.

                Yongguk reveled in the way his mate mewled for him. Everything within him was demanding that he never stop causing the younger to make that noise, and he wouldn't not while he had breath in his body.

                "On your knees." Yongguk demanded as he hastily undid his own pants and kicked off his shoes, throwing everything to some unknown corner. He untangled Daehyun's legs from around his waist and watched with lust filled eyes as the younger sunk to his knees, his big eyes staring up at him. Yongguk slid off his shirt and watched in satisfaction as Daehyun's eyes nearly dripped with want at the sight of his alpha fully naked, the younger's cock was leaking like a faucet.

                Upon seeing Yongguk's hard member resting against his stomach, Daehyun felt his mouth water and his hole become that much wetter. He groaned when he felt Yongguk tightly grip his hair and pull his head back so he was staring at him and not the impressive cock leaking so deliciously in his face. With his other hand, Yongguk gripped his own member and rubbed it across Daehyun's soft, plush lips.

                "Open up for me Daehyun-ah." Yongguk said sweetly.

                "Yes, Alpha." Daehyun did as he was told and slid his mouth open. Yongguk took the opportunity and slid himself into Daehyun's waiting mouth.

                "Fuck!" Yongguk nearly doubled over when he felt Daehyun's tongue squirming as his mouth tried to accommodate his girth. He slid in more making the younger choke.

                "Breathe through your nose Dae. Shit, ugh." Daehyun tried to do what Yongguk instructed but he sucked in a struggling breath through his mouth by mistake only making him swallow more of Yongguk.

                Feeling that the younger was a little too inexperienced to handle his girth in his mouth, Yongguk moved to pull out, he had plenty of time to teach Daehyun what to do. Before he could though, Daehyun stopped him by gripped the back of his thighs and propelling him forward, forcing him down his throat. Daehyun gagged but still began to suckle on the thick shaft invading his mouth. He could feel drool beginning to gather at the corners of his mouth and slide around Yongguk's cock and over his lips but he started to bob his head anyway.

                "Ugh. Just like that Dae, keep going." Yongguk groaned out, his wolf vibrated with pleasure. "Do you like sucking your alpha's cock, mate?"

                Daehyun looked up at him, his bangs plastered to his forehad with sweat, and hummed sending pulses of pleasure through Yongguk, almost enough to make his toes curl. Daehyun wouldn't lie, the way the elder's heavy cock felt in his mouth gave him a primal sense of satisfaction and he wanted oh so badly to please his...mate in this way. Yes, his mate. That sounded so good, almost as good as the cock sliding in and out of his needy mouth.

                Daehyun's warm hands reached up and gripped onto the base of Yongguk's cock, treating it with the utmost care. The velvety skin felt so right in his hands. He began to stroke it as he slowly removed the member from his mouth and looked up at the elder with pleading eyes. Yongguk knew, without asking, what the younger wanted. Yongguk growled once before he pushed Daehyun's hands away from his shaft and took a firm grip of the boy's hair and began thrusting himself in out. The sound of his bulbous head hitting the back of Daehyun's moist throat and the sight of those thick, abused lips wrapped so tightly and hungrily around his thick cock caused a heat to curl in Yongguk's stomach, the likes of which he'd never felt before. How could his knot already be starting to form? Daehyun's mouth made a popping sound as Yongguk pulled out.

                He grabbed Daeyun by the waist and positioned him on his hands and knees. Yongguk's wolf was practically wagging its tail at the thought of finally mounting his mate. Yongguk kneeled down himself so his pelvis was level with Daehyun's plump ass. The elder's eyes widened when Daehyun leaned down on his forearms and looked back at him with unfiltered need swimming in his eyes, his ass high in the air and cheeks spread revealing his twitching, wet hole.

                "Are you going to fuck me Alpha?" Daehyun asked, his voice dropping an entire octive and dripping with desire. Yongguk's eyes flared an even brighter red and he growled. He leaned down and ran his nose first over Daehyun's smooth, creamy thighs and up to his pliant cheeks. He gripped the globes in his hands and pulled them even farther apart and nipping at the right cheek, sliding his nose over to the left and doing the same.

                "You smell so fucking good Daehyun. Mmm." Yongguk groaned and buried his face between those rotund cheeks. Daehyun's hips jolted forward at the feel of Yongguk's soft but rough tongue running over his sensitive hole. The younger squealed in surprise and pleasure when said tongue dove into his hole, slurping and lapping at his insides as though he was the sweetest candy and for Yongguk, that's exactly what he was.

                When he was done there, Yongguk kissed, licked  and nipped his way up Daehyun's back, leaving small bite marks here and there. He got to the large scar and stopped. He'd never seen it before, but he'd worry about the story later, right now, he had to answer Daehyun's earlier challenge so he licked over that too making Daehyun shudder; his scar had always been rather sensitive. Yongguk continued his path until he reached Daehyun's ear, the boy was practically keening underneath him.

                "I'm going to fuck you so good, you'll be begging for me to stop, but I won't. I'm going to fuck my knot into you so hard you'll forget your name." Daehyun moaned and rolled his hips backwards, pleasure spiking though him and the shaft of Yongguk's cock slid along his crease.

                Daehyun moaned loudly as Yongguk's member slid into him, his lubricated hole made the slide all the more pleasurable for both involved. Yongguk's eyes slid closed and he hummed in satisfaction, his wolf howling, finally being connected with his mate. Yongguk gripped tightly to Daehyun's hips and wasted no time before pounding into the boy.

                "Ahh, ahh, ahh! Uhhh!" Daehyun couldn't get his mind to focus, let alone think straight enough to form proper words. He wanted to tell Yongguk how good he was making him feel but fuck he couldn't speak. Yongguk was in a world of pleasure all his own. He never knew it could feel this good to be inside of someone. Daehyun's pulsing walls greedily sucked him in and Yongguk was going to feed all he could take until Daehyun was utterly fucked wide open by his cock and only his cock. Yongguk moved his hand to the middle of Daehyun's lower back and pushed gently making the younger dip, his stomach nearly touching the floor, opening him up more and allowing Yongguk to delve deeper inside of those silky massaging walls.

                "Ahh, A-alpha s-so good, h-harder, p-please." Yongguk grunted in reply beginning to jackhammer himself inside of the boy with enough force to push Daehyun forward with each thrust. Daehyun could feel his knees scraping on the rough ground of the cave but the pleasure crashed through him relentlessly making the pain in his knees barely a thought in the back of his mind. All he could see, taste, feel was Yongguk, his Alpha, his mate. The sound of skin violently meeting skin reverbrated off the walls of the empty cave. Daehyun's eyes rolled back as Yongguk continued to piston into his sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of him. His thighs quaked with the effort to hold him up while being assaulted with stinging prickles of pleasure, he clawede at the cave ground trying to displace some of what he was feeling as Yongguk grew even thicker inside of him but nothing was helping, he was melting. He mewled when Yongguk yanked him up by his hair until his chest was flat against the elder's sweaty chest, those powerful thrusts never losing their momentum or rythm.

                "Do you want my knot Daehyun? Huh?" Yongguk growled into the boy's ear and was given a gargled response. "Beg me for it."

                "P-please, Alpha, knot me! G-give me you nggh knot, p-please, I need it! F-fill me u-up." Daehyun panted, his chest burning, his stomach twisitng, cock twitching with a need to release.

                "Say my name for me baby." Yongguk demanded, he needed to hear his name roll of the younger's tongue while in a state of bliss.

                "Y-yong, YONGGUK!" Daehyun screamed. That was all the elder needed. Yongguk wrapped his arm around Daehyun's waist and held him tight while his other hand gripped tighter to Daehyun's hair and pulled his head to the side. Yongguk sank his teeth into Daehyun's neck as he gave a violent and well placed thrust up, burying his knot inside of his mate, his eyes glowing a shocking light blue. Dark spots danced in Daehyun's vision as his seed shot from his forgotten cock, his eyes shone a brilliant ice blue as opposed to their usual brown     . Daehyun mewled as he felt jets of warm liquid being pumped into him at odd intervals. He fell limp against Yongguk, but the elder effortlessly caught him and licked at the fresh new mark on his neck. Yongguk did everything he could to try and make them comfortable, they would be stuck like this until his knot went down and he had no idea when that would be.    

                "Mmm." Daehyun whimpered as Yongguk made a grab for his sweater and shirt. He balled up the ruined shirt and put it on the ground for Daehyun to use as a pillow while he spread the pieces of the sweater over Daehyun's pelvic area and his arms.

                "Sorry baby, we'll be stuck like this for a while. Just try to get some rest." Yongguk kissed his shoulder and patted at the boy's bruised hip slowly lulling him to sleep.

 

                Daehyun's face twitched before his eyes fluttered open. He gave a short yawn before he felt the sting along his shoulder and neck. He blushed a bright pink when he remembered exactly what happened. He groaned, he'd gone into heat, his first heat and had been taken and claimed by Yongguk. His long time crush and first love, the same one that had crushed his spirits all those years ago. He rubbed at his claim mark as he thought. He should be upset and disgusted that he'd let someone like Yongguk do this to him, but he wasn't, he couldn't find a shred of regret anywhere in himself. If Daehyun could be perfectly honest, despite what had happened, he was still very much in love with the elder. But he'd stashed those feelings in an air tight box and buried it in the deep recesses of his mind, never to be uncovered again...until now. Maybe it would be different now that Yongguk had claimed him, afterall, if his body was any indication, the elder was his true mate. Yes, he was okay with this, he could definitely live with being Yongguk's mate. At remembering how gentle Yongguk was just before he fell asleep, Daehyun quietly giggled.

                His heart broke, however, when he turned over and Yongguk wasn't there. He looked around frantically only to see that Yongguk was nowhere to be found. He slapped a hand over his mouth as tears immediately fell from his eyes. He was played by Yongguk...again. The elder didn't really want to be with him, he just wanted a quick fuck and Daehyun had given in so fucking easily. His chest ached, now he had to spend the entirety of his life devoted to someone who felt nothing for him and would probably treat him as a playtoy while he spent time with his real mate. Yongguk was definitely his true mate but he never bothered to stop and think on whether he was Yongguk's. He sobbed into his hand and clawed at the ground, how could he have been so stupid? After what Yongguk had done, how could he really expect the elder to suddenly care for him? It was all a rouse to get into Daehyun's pants and Daehyun had let him in without protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is complete!!! What did you guys think?? Did Jongup surprise you? Did what happened at The Gathering surprise you, or did you expect it? Is Daehyun actually Yongguk's mate?? Find out next week on DBZ, lol just kidding! Don't forget to comment and subscribe!!


	4. Let's Not Play Pretend

"Dae, what's wrong, why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Yongguk immediately ran over to him but Daehyun backed away from him. "What's wrong baby?"

                "H-how could you? Haven't you hurt me enough?" Yongguk looked at him as though he were truly confused.

                "I don't underst-"

                "You don't have to pretend to be nice to me Yongguk, you claimed me, I'll be loyal to you until my death, but please, don't give my heart hope by pretending to care. I'd much rather you treat me as you did before so I don't fool myself again." Daehyun looked down at his hands. He was surprised when he felt Yongguk's on his cheek.

                "Daehyun, it's not like that at all. I claimed you because you are my true mate and I intend to treat you as such from this day forward. I can never express how sorry I am for what I did and allowed to happen to you. I regretted it the moment it happened and every day since. Every year since then I would look for you at the gatherings to apologize. At first, I thought it was just the guilt eating away at me but then, at the gathering this year, I smelled the most intoxicating thing and when I followed it, it led me to you. I knew then that you were my mate, no, not just my mate, my true mate. Everything within me urged me to claim you."

                "Just stop, Yongguk. I already told you I would be loyal to only you, stop the charade, please, my heart can't take it." Yongguk sighed, Daehyun still didn't believe him, but he had no one to blame for that but himself.

                "Daehyun, look at me." Daehyun, being the obedient omega that he is did as his new mate commanded. He gasped at what he saw.

                "Y-your eyes, but that only happens when-"

                "When an Alpha claims his true mate." Yongguk smiled and caressed Daehyun's cheek. Daehyun stared at Yongguk's ice blue eyes before he blinked and they changed to their normal brown color.

                "B-but you weren't here when I woke up."

                "Oh that, I got us some supplies." Yongguk removed the satchel from his back and pulled out a few light animal hides and a soft carpet. "Sorry, it's not much but I didn't want to go all the way home and leave you here alone so I gathered what I could from the Pavilion in the clearing." Yongguk gently moved Daehyun before he spread the carpet on the floor, it seemed to be just big enough for the two of them, if they laid close together. He folded up Daehyun's sweater pieces and made them into a makeshift pillow. He pulled out a huge gallon filled with water and a bowl and took his shirt and dipped it in the water.

                "Stand up for me babe." Yongguk said. Daehyun stood up in a daze, his eyes wide as Yongguk gently began to wipe him down. "I'm sorry, I know it's a little cold and I don't have soap but this is better than laying sweaty. All done, go lay down, it'll be getting dark soon, I'll make a fire." Daehyun's eyes widened as Yongguk pecked his lips without warning.

                Daehyun made his way over to the carpet and laid down, it was actually a lot more comfortable than it looked. He'd always wondered what the inside of the Pavillion was like but no one other than the head Alpha, his mate, the pack elders, couples waiting to be mated, and now, being the Alpha Heir Apparent, Yongguk. It must be really lavish inside if this carpet was anything to go by.

                Daehyun's eyes flickered over to Yongguk who was crouched down getting the fire started with some wood he must have found. Daehyun blushed as he realized that the elder was still very much naked. He kicked the animal hide from his body, the now blazing fire was making the cave warm. Daehyun began to fan himself. Jeez, was it supposed to make it so hot? The heat rolled through his body.

                Yongguk stoked the fire and made sure that the wood would burn evenly to keep the fire going for as long as they needed it. It would be dark soon and the air was already beginning to bite at his skin. His father would probably skin him alive if he find out he took the fancy woven rug and the deer hides from the Pavilion but he didn't care, all that mattered was keeping his mate comfortable, besides, it's not like they couldn't just buy another one. He was nearly knocked to his backside as a wave of pheromones smacked him right in the face. He quickly turned around and saw Daehyun panting and squirming on their makeshift bed.

                "Y-Yongguk." Daehyun moaned, his brown eyes flickered to blue, begging his mate to take the pain away. Yongguk growled, his own eyes changing color before he was on Daehyun once again.

 

                Daehyun woke up again exhausted and sore with a pounding headache. He slowly sat up but stiffened when he saw a pitch black wolf standing at the mouth of their cave with blood on his muzzle. He let out a sigh of relief when he recognized those eyes, Yongguk. The wolf walked over to him when it saw he was awake. Daehyun chuckled at Yongguk's effort to clean his muzzle before he took a clean piece of his shirt and dipped it the bowl of water they had been using and wiped his mate's muzzle clean. Once he was done, Yongguk howled and began jumping around the boy sniffing at his hair and nuzzling his side with his nose making Daehyun giggle.

                "You're just a big sweet puppy." Daehyun smiled and Yongguk howled again in happiness, he made Daehyun smile and what a breath taking smile it was. He pushed at the small of Daehyun's back. "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that much." Yongguk whined. "Really, I'm fine." Daehyun smiled and reached up to pet Yongguk's head.

                Yongguk howled and licked at his face making Daehyun giggle again. He ran outside the cave but came back a few seconds later with something in his mouth. He carefully put it down in front of Daehyun before darting out of the cave and getting more. Daehyun's eyes widened, it was meat, deer meat to be exact. It was his favorite thing about coming back, The Gathering's fresh deer meat, not that plastic wrapped stuff at the super market and Yongguk had a lot of it. It looked like he'd caught a fully grown deer and had taken the time, Daehyun didn't know how, but to get the meat from the bones cleanly and didn't even bother to wipe his mouth, only worried about getting the food to his mate. Yongguk pushed the pile of fresh meat towards his mate and whined.

                "Thank you Guk!" He placed a kiss on the wolf's muzzle and laughed when Yongguk licked his face. "Can you go find a few sticks, I can cook this over the fire for us, if you want." Yongguk gave a short howl and skittered out of the cave. Daehyun grabbed the water gallon which was now only half full because they had used it multiple times and used most of what was left to clean the meat. Yongguk was back just as he'd finished, this time in his human form with sticks perfect enough to make a spit.

                Yongguk smiled as he watched his beautiful mate cook for them. He could see how tired Daehyun was but the younger still insisted on cooking for them...for him and that made Yongguk's heart stutter for a moment. He never thought he'd get to this point in his life. Finding your true mate was not rare but sometimes, for some wolves, it did not happen. It took so long for it to happen, since most true mates reveal themselves as they hit puberty, that he didn't think he even had a true mate. He thought he'd have to be forced to mate with some random omega to produce an heir. Now that he thought about it, not only was Daehyun younger than him, but he was a late bloomer, which explains why it took so long for Yongguk to realize what the younger really was to him.

 

 

                "Guk~" Daehyun whined as they got closer and closer to the village. Yongguk chuckled and pulled the blushing boy along.

                "Don't worry Dae, it's the middle of the night, no one is going to see you." Yongguk reassured his mate who was mortified at the idea of walking through the village stark naked.

                "If you hadn't of ripped my clothes to shreds, this wouldn't be an issue." Daehyun pouted as he remembered his favorite sweater.

                "If you hadn't of been so irresistable, this wouldn't be an issue." Yongguk had stopped and nuzzled into Daehyun's neck making the boy shiver.

                "G-Guk, stop." The elder smiled and pulled away.

                "Come on, we're almost there." Yongguk pulled him along until they reached the head Alpha's house. Daehyun stopped immediately, pulling back on Yongguk's hand making him look back at the boy.

                "Y-Yongguk, I can't go in there, I'm not allowed." Yongguk smiled and pulled the boy close.

                "You're my mate, of course you're allowed in my house."

                "But-" Yongguk didn't let the boy finished before he pulled him across the patio and into the house. They quietly stalked into the house and up to Yongguk's bedroom. Daehyun breathed a sigh of relief when they made it to the room without any trouble. His eyes widened at the sheer luxuriousness of the elder's room, but then again what else would he expect for the son of the Alpha? He didn't have much time to pay attention to his surroundings before he was scooped up by strong, warm arms. Yongguk carried the boy to his bathroom and sat him on the counter.

                "Sit here while I set the water." He pecked Daehyun's nose before he walked over to the large whirlpool tub and turned on the water, testing the temperature. Daehyun blushed, this was a side of Yongguk that he'd never seen before. Was this what being his mate would be like? Had he changed Yongguk so much? The elder always seemed so standoff-ish and cold but this was something completely different. Yongguk watched him, not with cold eyes but with care and compassion. Yongguk made sure he was taken care of during the days of his heat, not only sexually, but he made sure the younger was full of food and remained hydrated and somewhat clean though they didn't have soap. Is this a dream? If it was, Daehyun hoped that he never woke up. He was broken from his trance when he felt Yongguk standing in front of him.

                "Are you okay?" The elder asked worried. "You're not feeling feverish are you?" Yongguk was adamant about them staying in the cave an extra day even though Daehyun's heat had subsided, he didn't want to risk the younger slipping into his heat and end up hurting one of his pack mates because they couldn't control themselves.

                "No, I'm just a little tired." Daehyun smiled.

                "Let's get you cleaned and then we can go to bed, huh?" Yongguk placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead before lifting him up and carrying him over to the now full bath tub and stepping inside with him. He sank down with Daehyun nestled in his lap. Yongguk smiled as the boy sighed in contentment, the hot water doing wonders on their sore muscles and aching bodies. Sleeping on the cold hard ground on the cave did a number on them but neither of them would trade that time for anything in the world. Yongguk took his time and meticulously cleaned his mate, his wolf humming in satisfaction at being able to care for his mate.

                Yongguk blushed when Daehyun moved to return the favor and cleaned him. He gently massaged the elder's scalp as he washed his hair smiling when Yongguk let out a contented growl, feeling himself nearly melt into Daehyun's chest. Daehyun finished cleaning him before Yongguk got out and pulled Daehyun with him making sure the younger didn't slide on the tiled floor. He pulled one of the fluffy red towels from the cabinet and proceeded to dry Daehyun off.

                Once they were all dried off, Yongguk led the boy back into his room. He went through his drawers and found a pair of briefs and a shirt for Daehyun to sleep in. Daehyun blushed, for the umpteenth time that night, as Yongguk gently sat him down and began to moisturize his skin before dressing him in the shirt and briefs.

                "We'll go get you some clothes tomorrow." Yongguk mumbled as he pulled on a pair of gym shorts, choosing to forgoe underwear. Daehyun felt himself shudder. Yongguk looked over to the boy after sniffing the air. Daehyun smiled sheepishly as he realized he must have sent a wave of pheremones the elder's way.

                "S-sorry." Yongguk smiled and kissed his lips.

                "It's okay, but let's wait a little, I don't want to hurt you. You're trying to hide it, but I can see you're in pain." Daehyun blushed, again, before whining in embarrassment making Yongguk chuckle. He pulled the covers back on his bed and pulled Daehyun with him as he slid in. Daehyun scooted close to the elder and snuggled into his chest, a sigh of relief left his lips when he felt Yongguk close his arms around him.

 

 

                Himchan raced up the stairs of the Head Alpha's house. He'd run all the way over here when he woke up that morning and Yongguk's familiar scent hit him, the elder was back. He had no idea where he went but he was back! Without warning, or knocking (because why should he, he never has before), he burst into the room. A smile made its way to his face as his eyes landed on the lump in the bed covered completely by the comforter and happily dozing away. Himchan made his way over, ready to pounce on the elder but stopped in his tracks when an unfamiliar scent wafted through his nose. That wasn't Yongguk! So who the fuck was in his bed?! Himchan stalked over and snatched the covers away, his eyes widened when they landed on Daehyun.

                "Gukkie, stop hogging the covers." Daehyun mumbled before he settled back down to sleep. Himchan saw red. Why the fuck was Daehyun in Yongguk, his Yongguk's bed?!

                "What the fuck?" Himchan nearly yelled startling Daehyun awake.

                "Wh-what's going on?" His eyes barely had time to adjust to the light streaming in through the windows before he heard a threating growl.

                "What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. In this bed?" Himchan growled, barring his teeth. Daehyun froze, his blood running cold. Himchan looked about ready to rip him to shreds.

                "I-I-"

                "Why the fuck is his scent all over you?! What-" Himchan's eyes widened once again and he roughly grabbed the collar of the shirt Daehyun was wearing snatching it to the side giving Daehyun a contact burn as the seams tore in protest. Himchan felt his heart shatter as the bite mark came into view. He was about to stumble back but anger suddenly flooded through him. How dare Daehyun come and steal Yongguk away, who the fuck did he think he was? He's nothing but a runt. He grabbed Daehyun by the shirt, making the material rub against his skin harshly, spreading more of the burn. He lifted his hand in the air, extending his claws.

                "You dirty little-" Himchan didn't get to finish before he felt himself being pushed roughly against the room opposite Daehyun. He felt a hand close around his throat and suddenly he was deprived of air. He immediately stopped struggling when he saw it was Yongguk.

                "G-Guk. S-Stop." He wheezed out.

                "Don't ever put your hands on my mate." Yongguk growled dangerously, his hands squeezing Himchan's neck tighter. Daehyun looked on shocked before he ran over. He started pulling at the elder's arm, trying to stop him from killing Himchan, whose face was already beginning to turn red from lack of oxygen.

                "Guk. Guk, let him go." Daehyun pleaded, he could feel tears welling in his eyes. He didn't want someone to die because of him. "Yongguk, please, let him go!" Daehyun screamed pulling at Yongguk's arm with all his might. Hearing his mate in distress, no matter how minor, pulled Yongguk out of his rage. He immediately let go of Himchan who fell to his knees gasping for air. Yongguk turned to his mate and saw the tears sliding from his eyes.

                "Dae, Dae, it's okay. Don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Daehyun nodded and breathed in the scent of his Alpha as he was pulled into his chest. Himchan stood up and scoffed before smirking.

                "So, who was the better fuck Yongguk. Me, or your little runt of a mate?" Himchan chuckled.

                "Don't fucking test me, Kim Himchan." Yongguk growled taking a hold of the pale man's neck. Himchan felt his heart shatter once again at the ice blue color of Yongguk's once red eyes.

                "W-what?" Daehyun backed away from Yongguk. Himchan flat out laughed, though his throat was once again being constricted.

                "You didn't tell him? Yongguk called me to his bed almost every night. The very bed you were sleeping so comfortably in was where I gave myself to him and satisfied his every desire." Daehyun shook his head, refusing to believe it. Yongguk wouldn't do that, would he? Th-they were each others' first...weren't they?

                "Get the fuck out!" Yongguk yelled throwing Himchan towards the door making the wood splinter upon impact. Himchan scurried out of the room, not wanting to risk further angering the Alpha. 'This is far from over Jung Daehyun, I will have Yongguk.' Himchan thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohhhh Channie is Big mad lol, sorry. Here is Chapter 4, I feel like it's kind of boring though lol. What did you guys think??!! Omg yall, it's so hard for me to write my Channie as the bad guy :(. What am I doing to my ultimate bias --#


	5. To New Beginnings

"Daeh-"

                "He-he's lying right? We were each other’s first. Why would he lie?" Daehyun asked, tears welling in his eyes. He choked back a sob at the guilty look on the elder's face, that was all the confirmation he needed. He felt foolish for thinking that he was Yongguk's one and only.

                "Dae, please don't cry. It didn't mean anything, I promise. You're the only one from now on Daehyun, please believe me." Daehyun wiped at his tears, cursing himself for becoming so emotional.

                "I-It's okay. You're an a-alpha afterall. I can't expect you to have not had...relations, before or after. I'm sorry for getting so emo-" He was cut off with a soft kiss.

                "Alpha or not, you are my mate Daehyun and there is no one else that I want. Himchan was just a way to get off, to let off frustration, and find release. You are the alpha mate and the only one to have recieved my knot." Daehyun's eyes widened before he blushed,

                "R-really?" Yongguk chuckled and wiped at the boy's eyes.

                "Really. You're it for me Daehyun, I promise. I love only you." Yongguk kissed the boy's trembling hands.

                "I-I love you too Yongguk." Daehyun whispered. Yongguk felt his heart flutter, he never thought he'd hear those words roll from Daehyun's mouth after the way he'd treated the younger. He quickly pushed the thoughts from his head, that was in the past. Their furture started in that cave and would continue on until they no longer had breath in their bodies.

 

                "Y-Yongguk this isn't a good idea." Daehyun panicked, his face pale as he tried to pull out of Yongguk's hand. The elder was leading him through his house towards a door that absolutely reeked of the head Alpha. Yongguk ignored the younger's pleas and continued to pull him along. He knew his father would be in his study going over the notes from yesterday's "meeting" and working on things to bring up at the one today. He would also be signing the mating certificates.

                Yongguk stopped at the door and held on tightly to a still struggling Daehyun. He knocked on the door and at the deep command from the Alpha to "come in" Daehyun immediately stilled. Yongguk smiled and pulled Daehyun inside with him.

                "Father?" Yongguk called and said man looked up at his son and smiled. Unlike some of the previous Head Alpha's, even Yongguk's grandfather, his father held an unbridled sense of pride and unconditional love for his son. The man's smile quickly fell when they recognized the boy standing next to his son. He let out a menacing growl causing Daehyun to immediately bow his head in submission, his legs trembling, ready to drop to his knees but Yongguk held tightly to him.

                "Yongguk, why is this...thing, in my house? You know damn well he's not allowed in here, or anywhere near here for that matter." The man stood, his power emanating from his body in waves making Daehyun's knees nearly buckle.

                "I apologize for my defiance father, but, Daehyun belongs here and won't be going anywhere." Yongguk bowed his head in respect but he would stand by his words.

                "What did you just say? Are you, my only son, defying me?" Head Alpha moved to step from behind his large mahagonay desk. He took his glasses off and tossed them to the side, not caring where they landed. Daehyun's body began to tremble with fear but Yongguk stood in front of him protectively.

                "I am father." The man's eyes blazed a bright, angry red. He stalked over to his son and slapped his with the back of his right hand. Yongguk stumbled back stunned, his father had never hit him before.

                "Yongguk!" Daehyun squealed in fear, his eyes brimming with tears. He was shocked to see that Yongguk was still standing in front of him, refusing to budge. Head Alpha looked on stunned as his son looked up at him with ice blue eyes.

                "You mated...with that!" His father was apalled, how could that thing be his son, the son of the Great Alpha be his true mate. No, he wouldn't allow this, not while he was in power.

                "He is my true mate father and I intend to have him by my side when I take over as Head Alpha and for every lifetime after this, I won't let him go. If you will not accept this union father, then...then we will leave." Yongguk huffed. Head Alpha stared at his son in disbelief. All Yongguk had wanted to do since he was a pup was to walk in his father's shoes. He'd been working hard to live up to the name and he had been doing a standup job. And now? He was willing to throw away his title for a runt? Head alpha was about to respond but he didn't get a chance to. Daehyun threw himself on the floor between father and son. He got on his knees and bowed as low as he could, his nose touching the cold tile floor and his hands out in ultimate submission.

                "A-alpha, he didn't mean it! He-he won't leave. I will leave, please forgive me for intruding and defying you Alpha, this is my doing, it has nothing to do with Yongguk, please disregard his words." Daehyun begged.

                 His entire body shook with fear, his heart ached at the thought of having to leave his mate but he would do so, for the good of the pack. Yongguk shouldn't abandone his life's dream for someone like him. The elder could certainly find another mate. Alpha's had more than one mate all the time, even if they had already found their true mates. After all, Yongguk's mother is not the Head Alpha's true mate, she was a mistress who bore him his one and only son when it was revealed that his true mate was infertile. With his looks, status and charm, Yongguk surely had the pick of the pack. It would be easy to replace Daehyun. Both the Head Alpha and Yongguk looked down at the boy, one in bewilderment and the other in confusion.

                Yongguk quickly reached down and snatched the boy up by the collar of his shirt. He growled angrily at the boy, his ice blue eyes shining, showing his anger and dominance. Daehyun gulped. Yongguk was pissed, he could feel the warning rolling off of his mate in waves. Daehyun bowed to him in apology and didn't fight when the elder roughly pulled him back to his initial place, behind him.

                "Father, you know that I am worthy of this title and you know I have dedicated my entire life to this pack and to you. Daehyun is my mate and I will not have any other than him." Yongguk took a deep breath and sank down to his knees, much to the shock of his father and his mate who's hands flew up to cover the gasp that almost escaped his mouth.

                "Does he really mean that much to you my son?" Head Alpha sighed.

                "Yes father, he is my world. I can't live without him, but I can't live without you either. Please don't make me choose." Head Alpha groaned. Yongguk's mouth twitched as he held back his smile. That was the telltale sign that his father was about to give in.

                "Fine, I will allow this, but only because you are already 18 and it looks bad that you do not yet have a mate." He looked to Daehyun with hard eyes. "The moment he screws up or does anything to shame or hurt my pack, I will not hesitate to kick him out on his ass or kill him, the latter being my preferential choice." Yongguk looked up at his father with love, admiration, respect and gratitude.

                "Thank you father!" Yongguk stood, a huge gummy smile on his face. He bowed his head in thanks while Daehyun bent completely at the waist in gratitude.

                "Don't think you are off the hook Jung Daehyun. I will be watching you very closely, you better take this role seriously and do everything to make sure your Alpha is respected despite having someone like you as a mate. Actually, this could work to your advantage Yongguk, showing you care for those who don't matter." Head Alpha tapped his chin in contemplation.

                "Fath-" Daehyun quickly interrupted him.

                "I will not let you down, Head Alpha." The boy bowed even lower.

                "I'll start drawing up the papers, dismissed." Yongguk smiled at his father once more before taking Daehyun's hand and leading him out of the study.

                Once they were back in Yongguk's room with the door closed, the elder turned to Daehyun angrily.

                "What the fuck was that Daehyun?" He nearly screamed scaring the boy.

                "I-I-"

                "I'm sticking my neck out for you and you completely fucking disregard my authority and in front of my father no less! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Daehyun felt his heart plummet into his stomach as tears gathered in his eyes. He sank to his knees and bared his neck.

                "I-I am sorry Alpha, please punish me to appease you anger." Yongguk's anger quickly faded and his heart broke when he went to touch Daehyun's shoulder and the boy flinched.

                "Daehyun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry at you like that, but you can't do things like that in front of the pack. You are my mate and I will treat you as my equal, but in front of the pack and, especially my father, I am your superior." Yongguk kneeled down and pulled the trembling boy into a hug. Daehyun clung to Yongguk's shirt. "I'm sorry, baby." Yongguk cooed into the boy's ear and stroked his hair.

                "Y-you don't have to be sorry. You are my Alpha, I am to put you before everything, even myself and I will do that from now on." Daehun bowed his head, not daring to look into his Alpha's eyes. Yongguk sighed and lifted Daehyun's face to his by his chin before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

                "Dae, forgive me? Not as your Alpha, but as your mate and soon to be husband." Daehyun blushed at the thought of being married to Yongguk. This was his dream and t was finally coming true. Daehyun smiled and nodded. Yongguk smiled in return, his blue eyes shining brightly as he leaned in to kiss the younger. Daehyun alllowed himself to be lost in the kiss. Daehyun moaned when he felt Yongguk's strong but delicate hands grip his ass.

                "A-alpha." Yongguk felt himself immediately harden at the needy sound of his mate. Yongguk picked the boy up and gently laid him on the bed. Daehyun moaned out loud when he felt Yongguk's hard on rub against his own. Yongguk wasted no time in nearly ripping Daehyun's clothes off.

                Daehyun flipped over so he was on his hands and knees, ready for his mate to mount him. Yongguk smiled at Daehyun's submissiveness but flipped the boy back over wanting to watch every expression he made as he made love to him.

 

                Yongguk woke up, fangs out, ready to attack when his bedroom door opened. He calmed immediately when he realized it was his betas.

                "You guys should really learn how to knock." Yongguk playfully growled. Youngjae laughed and walked over to the lump in the bed.

                "Did you get laid again last night? Did you finally get tired of Himchan, this one smells different." Junhong nodded and went to go pull the covers back but was taken by surprise when Yongguk pushed him away. He fixed the comforter around his mate.

                "Don't touch him."

                "Oh ho ho, looks like Yongguk found his true mate!"

 

 

***

“Youngjae, let the others know that we will have a meeting in about an hour after Daehyun has finished his breakfast.” Youngjae and Junhong both inclined their heads in acquiescence and left the room. He turned to Daehyun and cupped his cheek. “Let’s get you in some proper clothes so you can eat.” He went to his closet and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and helped Daehyun into them, just as Joshua came and knocked on the door.

 

                “Young Masters, your breakfast is ready.” Joshua came inside the room rolling a small tray table covered by a white cloth.

                “Great, you can push it out to the balcony, we will eat there.” Yongguk answered while he led Daehyun out to the balcony. The younger’s mouth dropped open. From here, he could see the lake where it looked like glass until it came to the waterfall. He remembered when he was younger he would sit near the lake and listen to the water trickle over the rocks and other times, he would sit on the rocks near the waterfall and watch as rainbow dance in the spray of the cascading water. He could see the deep green of the tops of the trees that surrounded the lake. It was absolutely breathtaking.

                Joshua pushed the serving table out to the balcony that was shielded from the sun by an awning. Yongguk pulled out a chair from the glass table and gestured for Daehyun to take his seat and he did the same as Joshua put their food on the table. Daehyun’s mouth watered at the number and variety of dishes placed in front of him. Joshua proceeded to pour Yongguk a cup of coffee and gave him the notes for the meeting at the Gathering that was to take place that night. Though the last night to choose a mate was the previous night, tonight all of the couples that gave their marks would be officially mated in a ceremony officiated by the Head Alpha. This is also the night where concerns, grievances and requests were brought to the Head Alpha, from things as small as requests to build a new house on pack property and signing new cubs to a family registry to things as big as threats to their society and allowing pack members to go out into human society.

                “Alpha M- Uh, Daehyun, would you like tea, coffee or orange juice? Or if you want something else, I could get that for you too.” Joshua asked as he placed a wine glass in front of the teen.

                “Orange juice please?” Joshua smiled and poured the juice into the glass.

 

 

\-----

                After breakfast Daehyun was led into Yongguk’s study. He was sitting on the elder’s lap while he read over some papers and answered a few emails. In order to groom him to take over the pack, his father had put him in charge of the affairs for all pack members that lived in the human society from keeping track of the success of the pack members that were attending grade and high school all the way to handling the tuition for their college students and financial affairs of their businesses and stock shares.

                A knock came on the door and Yongguk grunted for them to enter, knowing it was his Beta’s. Said Beta’s came in with a bow as did 3 other people, one of which Daehyun did not recognize immediately, but the other two sent shivers down his spine. He tried to remove himself from Yongguk’s lap but the elder held tight to his waist, preventing the younger teen from moving. Zico looked on confused at the scene while Himchan rolled his eyes and scoffed at the sight of Daehyun sitting on his Alpha’s lap. Everyone gave a deep bow in greeting to their Alpha. Yongguk inclined his head in response and Daehyun kept his eyes low.

                “Chin up, baby.” Yongguk whispered in Daehyun’s ear, lifting his chin. “I assume that you all know why you are here. I have chosen my mate and he has received my mark. Greet your Alpha Mate, Daehyun. You will show him the same respect that you show Head Alpha Mate. He is of higher rank and I expect you to treat him as such.”

                “Forgive me for saying, but Alpha, are you insane? Your father will never go for you mating with him.” Yongguk smirked at Himchan after his comment.

                “My father has already given his permission and we will participate in the ceremony tonight. I’m gonna let that comment slide because I have Daehyun here with me, but Himchan, you better watch your mouth when you are addressing my mate.” Himchan clenched his pants in his fist.

                “Yes, Alpha.” He growled and bowed his head.

                “Zico, Himchan, you will lead the hunt for the feast tonight.”

                “We will follow your orders.” Both Zico and Himchan answered in unison.

                “Youngjae, Zelo, you will be accompanying me tonight. Take the time you need to get ready, I want no mishaps.” Yongguk ordered and both boys bowed in understanding. Yongguk looked to the last man who had yet to say anything. The man stood tall and proud with broad shoulders, his dark hair swept neatly to the side of his face, not one single strand out of place. Yongguk looked at the man with a slight glare.

                “Minho. When you leave here, you need to report to the Head Alpha.” He scratched a pen across a piece of paper and handed it to Minho. The latter reached for it with both hands and his head bowed. Upon reading the words on the paper, he looked up with wide eyes, his usually stoic face marred with surprise.

                “A-alpha, I don’t understand, this says that my family’s rank has been elevated.” Minho looked up confused. Yongguk only nodded.

                “That’s right. Your family’s rank is being promoted because you are now a part of the Alpha Guard. You are now the personal guard of the Alpha Mate. You are never to leave his side unless he is with me or in the bathroom. If anything happens to him, you as well as your family, will be held accountable.” At those words, Daehyun’s eyes widened. How could Yongguk say such a thing? He was about to protest when he was interrupted by his new body guard.

                “I will protect him with my life, Alpha.” Minho dropped down to one knee, with his hand over his heart, head bowed in respect. Yongguk nodded and smiled.

                “Good, you are all dismissed, except you Minho.” Everyone bid farewell and left the office, Himchan reluctantly so.

 

****

 

                “You! Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick!” Jaehyo exclaimed as she ran forward. However, before she could get to Daehyun, the wind was knocked out of her as a large hand closed around her neck. Not expecting it, she struggled.

                “Minho! What are you doing? Let her go, immediately!” Daehyun panicked, it looked as though Minho would really kill her. “Minho, please! She’s not going to hurt me! Let her go!” He screamed.

                “She was trying to harm Alpha Mate.” Minho’s deep grumble of a statement hit Jaehyo like a ton of bricks. So much so that she stopped struggling as her eyes widened. Daehyun feared the worst when his aunt went limp.

                “LET HER GO!” He screamed. Minho blinked and immediately let Jaehyo drop to the ground. Daehyun ran over to check on the sputtering woman.

                “Noona, are you okay?” He turned to Minho with anger in his eyes. “I know it’s your job to protect me, but you will not hurt my noona or Hansol, they are my family.” Minho bowed in understanding toward Daehyun and inclined his head toward Jaehyo.

                “I apologize for perceiving you as a threat.”

                “D-dae, w-what did he just call you?” She asked dazed, almost sure that she had heard wrong. Daehyun blushed.

                “I-I am the Alpha Mate.” Jaehyun scoffed and gave a look of disbelief.

                “That dirty old man! How dare he take on a pup? Isnt he married?! What does he think you are, a concubine?! I’m going to-“

                “No! oh God, no noona, not to the Head Alpha. I am mate to the-“

                “He’s my mate.” Everyone froze when a deep baritone voice reached their ears. Minho immediately bowed and acknowledged Yongguk’s presence.

                “Gukkie, I wanted to tell her.” Daehyun pouted. “I thought you had a meeting with Head Alpha.” Yongguk shrugged and walked over to his mate, making him stand before brushing the leaves from his pants.

                “I heard you scream and I ran over.” Daehyun’s eyes widened. How did Yongguk hear him scream? Being the outcasts of their pack, they were given the most run down cabin on the very outskirts of the territory, far away from the pack village and even farther away from the Alpha house. “It’s a mate thing.” Yongguk chuckled at the look on Daehyun’s face and tapped his nose with his finger.”

                “Wait one damn minute!” Jaehyo growled and pulled Daehyun behind her after standing up. Yongguk immediately went into a defensive stance, growling himself. “What do you mean he’s your mate? No! No! I won’t let you hurt him again, you’ll have to kill me first. He’s not a fucking toy for you to play around with! You think because you are the Alpha Heir that you can force your claim on him?!”

                “Noona, please, it’s not like that!” Daehyun, sensing Yongguk’s growing anger tried to calm his equally, if not more, angry aunt.

                “What do you mean, ‘it’s not like that’? Don’t you remember what happened the last time you trusted him?! I won’t let that happen again.” Daehyun nearly screamed and jumped between them when it looked as though his aunt was going to lunge for an attack. Daehyun growled, not in anger, but to get his aunt to stop. She looked at her nephew only once but what she saw made her freeze, Daehyun’s normally brown eyes were now a bright, glowing blue. She stumbles back.

                “D-daehyun. You’re eyes…that means-“ Daehyun only nods. He looks back at Yongguk and whimpers, making the alpha instantly calm and relax his stance as the omega releases a burst of pheromones. Yongguk groans and shuts his eyes, once they open again, they are the same glowing blue.

                “Yes noona, he is my true mate and I am his.”

                “Jaehyo, I realize that I am not your favorite person and I know I’ve hurt Daehyun in the past, but I promise I will do everything in my power to make him happy and protect him.” Jaehyo quieted the sob that wanted to leave her mouth, only allowing tears to flow over the apples of her cheeks as her chest ached.

                “Y-you better take good care of him, Yongguk otherwise, Alpha or not, I will end you.” Minho steps forward, ready to attack the woman who dared to threaten the Alpha Heir, which was treason. Yongguk held up his hand to stop the tall male who immediately backed down. Yongguk stood tall and inclined his head to Jaehyo.

                “You have my word. Dae, I have to get back to my father.” He caressed the boy’s face and pecked his lips. Daehyun whimpered, wanting more when his mate pulled back. Yongguk turned to Jaehyo. “Minho will escort you to your new residence, everything will be ready for you when you get there.” Yongguk inclined his head to Jaehyo once again and kissed Daehyun’s cheek before he turned and sped off through the woods. Daehyun watched dreamily as his mate disappeared behind the trees, their leaves rustling with his speed.

                “You really are in love with him aren’t you?” Daehyun blushed a bright red and nodded. Jaehyo sighed in defeat. “I guess I have no choice but to accept this.”

 

****

                Both Daehyun and Jaehyo gasped in awe as Minho led them up to what was to be Jaehyo and Hansol’s new residence.  It was bigger than any of the other houses in the pack village, but not as big as the Head Alpha’s house, of course. When they walked up, a group of male and female omega’s bowed 90 degrees in greeting. Both Jaehyo and Daehyun blushed at the respectful greetings. Daehyun turned to Minho.

                “I-is this really necessary? We can clean and cook for ourselves.” He whispered, his face beet red.

                “It is absolutely necessary for the family of the Alpha Mate.” Minho nodded and gestured for the two, now high ranking, omegas to enter the house.

                Once they stepped inside, they were greeted by the foyer and a grand staircase. The floors were made of expensive marble and were not as cold to the touch as Daehyun thought they would be. Through the hallway, the family room could be seen.

                “Wow.” Was all Jaehyo could say when she stepped inside the Mediterranean style home.

                They decided to try and quickly explore the house which had a large kitchen, a family room, a sitting room, dining area, a fancy dining room, all on the bottom floor. Outside there was a large back yard with a pool and a pool house, an outdoor kitchen/grilling area and a lounge area. Upstairs there were 5 large bedrooms. At the insistence of Daehyun, Jaehyo took the master bedroom and he took one of the remaining bedrooms. He ended up picking the one at the far end of the hall, wanting to make sure that Hansol’s bedroom was near his mother’s. All of the bedrooms were large, their previous house, in its entirety, could fit in Jaehyo’s new bedroom! To say they were astounded is an understatement. Minho turned to one of the maids and muttered an order. The omega bowed her head and scurried off, she and three other maids returned a few minutes later with a large elaborately decorated box, they took it to Daehyun’s new room and placed it neatly on the bed. Another maid followed in and placed a smaller, but equally decorated, box beside it.

                “What is this?” He asked curiously as he and Jaehyo eyed the box.

                “This is your ceremonial mating attire. You are to spend the day getting ready. Near sundown, your mother will help you get into your gown and a palanquin will be waiting to take you to the ceremony.” The maid smiled and bowed. Daehyun turned to Jaehyo and handed her the smaller box. She gasped in surprise, knowing what was inside of the smaller box, if what the maid said was any indication.

                “Dae, I don’t think-“ Daehyun interrupted with no hesitation.

                “You have been there for me when no one else was. You took me in and treated me no different than Hansol. I can’t even begin to express my gratitude. If you hadn’t have put your life on the line to save mine, I would probably be lying in an unmarked grave somewhere with no one to mourn me. But, because of you,” he sniffled, “because of you, I am healthy, I am happy, I am loved. Please accept this is…e-eomeoni.” Daehyun handed the box to Minho and gave a traditional bow of respect to Jaehyo, who let out a choked sob. The maids present, and even Minho, bowed at the ultimate show of respect from the Alpha Mate to his mother.


	6. A Rose in Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up subbies (and silent readers) this chapter will be mostly descriptive. I absolutely adore Joseon Era clothing of the royals so I put a lot into this. But, if you don't want to read it, then you don't have to (though I'd REALLY like if you did). I was going to keep writing and add more story to this but I wanted to just get it out and start working on what happens after.

Jaehyo bent down and helped Daehyun stand before pulling him into a hug and kissing his hair. She sniffled and smiled, wiping at her tears. Her heart fluttered. She felt as though a piece she never knew was missing was finally put into place. Yes, she’d always loved Daehyin like her own and would until her dying breath and yes, she had Hansol, her precious little boy. But there was always something about Daehyun, something different, something she could never place her finger on…until Daehyun had spoken that sacred, honorable word. He was not just a runt that she had taken in, he was not just her cousin that she’d taken responsibility for. Even she herself did not understand fully why she’d thrown herself in front of him on that fateful day, but now….now she knew. Daehyun was her beloved first born…her son and she, his mother. She pulled him in for another hug.

                “Well then, let’s see what your robes will look like for the ceremony. I do hope Yongguk picked something that compliments you.”

Daehyun smiled wide. For so long, he’d wanted to call Jaehyo something other than ‘noona.’ Countless were the times when he’d have to scold himself for wanting to call her by a name he held so precious, especially after Hansol was born. He wanted to be the other son, Hansol’s brother. He was always included in everything they did together, but as the cousin, never as the son or the brother. He felt that it was not his place, but now, he felt a courage within himself and a love so strong for the woman that had been there for him when no one else was, and she picked him up when everyone else tossed him aside like trash. He knew how she struggled to take care of him while she was in school and working two jobs to make sure they had a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs. It got even harder when Hansol came along, but the woman never complained. Daehyun wasn’t ignorant, he knew there were times when the woman didn’t eat just so she could make sure he and Hansol had proper meals. Tears came to his eyes as he thought back on the memories. So many nights he wanted to just run away so that he wouldn’t be a burden, but each time he thought about, Jaehyo would walk up to him and just shower him with love, a love that made him selfish and not want to leave, he thrived on that love.

He knew how much the woman sacrificed but she always smiled, never letting on just how tired she was. He never had extravagant birthdays but there was always a homemade cheesecake and cookies along with presents and a family movie night. He would never be able to show how thankful he was. That horrifying night when Jongup made a place in their lives, they had moved into a bigger, more sustainable home with the help of the teenager and Jaehyo began her nursing career which brought in more money and Daehyun got a scholarship into one of the most prestigious high schools in their city. Jaehyo could not have been prouder. They ate grilled beef, pork, kimchi, radish and lettuce wraps until their stomachs nearly burst that night. Jaehyo even hung his scholarship award letter up on the wall in a fancy picture frame and bragged about him to her coworkers. At this very moment as he stood watching her, everything seemed to fall into place for Daehyun. Jaehyo wasn’t just his cousin, she wasn’t just a caretaker, she was his mother.

“Ne, o-omeoni.” Jaehyo smiled proudly and patted his hair. They both walked over to the bed where the large box lay. Daehyun traced his hand over the box. His hands shook as he lifted the large top. Everyone, save for Minho, in the room gasped. The maids present all stood on the tips of their toes to try and get a look. Daehyun was rendered speechless when his eyes landed on the rich colors.

Inside the box lay the most beautiful Hwal-Ot (ceremonial bridal dress) Daehyun had ever laid his eyes on. The Hwal-Ot was a rich shade of burgundy with intricate embroidery work of lotus flowers which represented longevity, good luck, honor and wealth. Flowers adorned the shoulders which represented his status as the Alpha Heir’s Mate, or in traditional Joseon era terms, a princess. The ends of the sleeves hung low with bands of blue, yellow and red silk. Pheasants also adorned the front of the Hwal-Ot, which represented magnificence. The next thing that caught his eye were the jeogori and the chima (the jacket and skirt). The jeogori was the same shade of burgundy as the Hwal-Ot but it had two thick bands of shimmering gold foil patterned to look like flowers, once again displaying his status as the Alpha Heir’s Mate. The chima was a deep royal blue with the same thick band of gold foil at the bottom, this time, it was patterned with lotuses and pheasants.

He noticed two other boxes within the bigger box, he opened one and gasped once again. Inside, neatly folded were his Daenggi (simply put, they are ribbons). He handled them carefully as he examined them. His doturak daenggi (rear ribbon) was long and burgundy with more gold foil designs that displayed the 10 traditional symbols of longevity and the official seal of the Bang family. The deurim daenggi (front ribbon) was the same but shorter and had strings of small pearls were attached at each end.  The bongjam (long hair pin that holds the deurim daenggi) was made of gold and on the end, there was an elaborate golden phoenix, held in his beak was a round ruby gem and within the folds of his spread tail were emeralds and sapphires. The phoenix, yet again, represented his status as the Alpha Mate. The hwagwan (crown) was in a clear case on a small pillow and was absolutely magnificent. It was black with layers of burgundy trim. It was embellished with jade pieces and small quivering gold ornaments. At the front, a jade piece held three small strings of pearls with burgundy tassels on the ends that would hang on Daehyun’s forehead. The last box he opened contained his kkossin (hanbok shoes) they were wrapped in burgundy silk with flowers that matched the ones on his Hwal-Ot.

“It’s absolutely gorgeous!” Jaehyo was in complete awe. She ran her hand along the soft silk of the garment and smiled. “He picked it perfectly. Dae, you’re going to look stunning. This color perfectly complements your skin.” Daehyun blushed a bright red and smiled.

“L-let’s look at yours.” Daehyun carefully placed everything back inside his box, careful not to ruin or dirty any part of it. Jaehyo came over and set her box on the bed and removed the top. Yet another audible gasp.

Inside the box was a beautiful hanbok. The jeogori (traditional jacket) is a soft pearl color with embroidered stems of roses and green and pink pheasants. The otgoreum (cloth strings) was a bright shade of pink silk. The single layer chima (outer skirt) was made of navy blue flower patterned silk. In a smaller box within the larger, there were her accessories. The smaller box contained two norigae (ornament hung from the skirt) that symbolized good luck. Also contained within the box were a silver binyeo with a rose and peach stone along with three dwikkoji (small ornamental hairpins), two made to look like ocean coral and the other made with a butterfly surrounded by flowers. Her kkossin were the same shade of pearl as her jeogori with embroidered flowers.

 

*******

                “A-ah! Eomma! You’re being too rough!” Daehyun whined and pouted. Hansol laughed openly in the corner as he munched on strawberries. Jaehyo hissed at Daehyun and the boy immediately quit complaining but continued to whine as the woman scrubbed at his scalp.

                “Yah, quit being a baby and when was the last time you washed your hair or cleaned out your ears. Aish, how are you going to be someone’s mate when you always forget to wash behind your ears?” She continued to clean the boy thoroughly. Every.knook.and.crannie. Daehyun squealed a few times at the places she made sure to clean.

                “Oh shush Dae, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” She laughed when the boy blushed all the way to his chest. “Eh, look at all the gunk in the water. Get out and let me put in fresh water.”

                “W-what? More water?” He looked at her shocked. A maid knocked on the door and Hansol answered, he smiled and took the bottles of oils and the basket of fresh picked white rose petals.

The maids were told to wait outside because it made Daehyun uncomfortable to have so many people seeing him naked. Daehyun waited impatiently wrapped in a towel while his aunt filled the whirlpool tub with water, the bath oils and rose petals. The oils were to soothe and soften his skin but they were unscented so as not to cover up his natural scent. The rose petals were to make the bath more intimate and also to refresh his skin and only give him a light pleasant smell, again, without masking his natural scent.

 

****

                A few hours later, just as the sun was setting, Jaehyo and the maids were just finishing up with Daehyun’s makeup when Hansol burst into the room. Quickly getting used to his antics, the maids didn’t panic or reprimand that rambunctious kid.

                “Hyun- wow! You look so pretty Daehyunnie!” Hansol gushed. He’d never seen Daehyun all dressed up before and he looked stunning.

                “Th-thank you, Sollie.” Daehyun blushed and smiled as he stared into the mirror, not believing he was looking at a reflection of himself. Many a time, he’d seen the ready to be mated omega’s of the pack dressed in ceremonial robes and had always dreamed of wearing one of them, being wrapped in fine materials, just once. But now, now, he was wearing robes of the most luxurious quality, the fibers slid softly against his lightly perfumed and moisturized skin.

                “Alpha Mate, it is time.” A maid came in with her head bowed, a slight dip in her knees as she made the announcement. Daehyun looked at Jaehyo who smiled as she tied the bow of Hansol’s hanbok. Daehyun swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to nod as best as he could.

                “Oh! Wait!” Jaehyo suddenly screamed, making both Daehyun and Hansol jump at the volume of her voice. “I-I have something for you Dae.” She picked up her dress so the bottom wouldn’t drag and rapidly walked to her room, all the while, maids are panicking at the thought of her running and trying to stop her and offer to do whatever needs to be done.

                Daehyun stood confused and eyed Hansol who pouted and shrugged his shoulders. They both wait with eager curiosity until the door opened. Jaehyo walked in holding a beaten up and worn out wooden box in her hands, the expensive lacquer long faded. She held it close to her as though it was something that she greatly cherished. She set it on the bed and opened it. She sniffled before pulling out whatever it was while everyone in the room stood on their toes to look over her shoulder. She turned and Daehyun (as well as everyone else in the room) gasped at what they saw.

                “D-Dae,” She cleared her throat to get rid of the lump that had gathered there. She had not opened this box, let alone held its contents, since she was a small child. “I-I want you to have this. I know it’s nothing compared to what you will have in the future, but it means everything to me.”

                “Eomma, y-you don’t have to give it-“

                “I know I don’t have to, but I want to. M-my mother wore it on her wedding day. It could have saved us when we were struggling but I couldn’t sell it, it’s all I have left of her. I don’t have anything else to pass down to you, Daehyun, and I know it looks a little tarnished and old but-“

                Daehyun interrupted by walking forward and taking her hands in his.

                “I would be honored.” Daehyun moved his robes so Jaehyo could tie the norigae (an accessory that hangs from the skirt or coat strings). The ddidon was made up of a silky sky blue string that would be used to attach the ornament to the skirt. The maedup (knots) were meticulously tied to form intricate butterflies with a turquoise colored silk string. The most magnificent part of the norigae is the paemul (main ornament). It was in the shape of a butterfly made from pure, high quality, jade. Hanging in front of the butterfly is a smaller butterfly made of Emerald, a stone for protection. Beneath the paemul were multiple 4-row Pan Chang knots with cross knots which led down to the 5 sui (tassels). The Sui had a beautiful embroidered emerald green caps to keep the bundles together. The Sui  themselves had an ombre affect that went from a very light sky blue down to a gradually darker turquoise toward the end of the 6 inch length. Tied in front of that was a single strand of 7 sets of “good luck” knots with the last 4 being separated by Jade beads. The beads were a little tarnished, a few of the strands of the Sui were frayed and the paemul was chipped around the edges in some places but Daehyun had never been so proud to wear something in his life. Not even the extravagant Hwarot could compare to his new norigae. He would treasure it just as Jaehyo and her mother did and someday, if he was blessed enough to have pups, an omega pup, he would pass it down to them on their wedding day. He smiled at the thought and tried to keep the tears at bay, lest he ruin his face…again.

                “Eomma~” Hansol whined. “How come I don’t get one of those thingies?” The boy pouted and Jaehyo and Daehyun both giggled (some of the maids in the room did too, despite their best efforts) as she secured the norigae to his chima and smoothed it down.

                “Because, Sollie, Alpha’s don’t wear norigae, silly. Ready, Dae?” She asked as she tried to hide the silent cry in her voice. She straightened Daehyun’s skirt and took his hand to help him walk out of the room. Hansol held the bottom of his skirt to make sure it didn’t drag on the floor as his hyung walked toward the front door.

                Daehyun swallowed his nerves as he witnessed all the omega maids lined up along both sides of the foyer, their heads bowed in respect as he and his family walked passed. A maid was waiting outside the door to help Daehyun, Jaehyo and Hansol into their shoes. Daehyun gasped upon looking up, there, right outside his house was a beautifully decorated palanquin. It was painted red with gold symbols for luck and prosperity. The top was a beautiful bronze colored dome. The sides were raised and gossamer like curtains hung loosely as small tassels and flags hung from them with traditional symbols for luck, prosperity, longevity and fidelity embroidered on them. Four men (they had to be betas because they were HUGE) stood around each handle of the palanquin, ready to lift it and carry Daehyun to the ceremony pavilion. An entire entourage of Omegas dressed in traditional low position scholar uniforms and Betas dressed in the higher status uniforms of Officials and guards. The guards closest to the palanquin were Alpha’s who had willingly chosen to be eunuch guards of the highest order. This was the only way an unmated Alpha (save for Minho) would be allowed anywhere near an Omega of the royal family. Minho stood nearby, his eyes roving over everything and everyone, waiting for even a bug to step out of line.

                When the maids walked Daehyun over to the Palenquin, they helped him to slide inside of the carriage, careful not the let his clothes slide over the dirt. One made sure that he remembered to duck his head so as not to bump his headdress. They carefully folded his robes inside to make sure they would not wrinkle on his short journey.

                Likewise, Jaehyo and hansol were led to another, less extravagant, but still beautiful mahogany colored palanquin with rainbow tassels hanging from the roof. Both were helped inside as the door was folded closed.

                Daehyun tried not to panic when the sedan was lifted from the ground. He tried to calm himself down as they started moving, trying to push down the fear that they would drop him. His eyes wandered over the houses and he blushed as members of the pack tried to sneak glances of him while bowing as his sedan passed through the village. He breathed a small sigh of relief when the sight of the rolling planes and the forest came into view as they got closer to the pavilion.

                The boy felt his heart flutter at the sight of the procession of the highest rank of the Alpha and Beta guards. He lifted his hands to his face to hide his smile, knowing that Yongguk would not be far behind. He craned his neck trying to see the older male and his smile grew when his eyes landed on an intricately carved topless palanquin that carried his beloved. He pouted once he realized that he couldn’t see Yongguk’s face because the elder was holding the traditional screen in front of his face.

                A rush of nerves ran through him when he realized that they were not actually heading toward the pavilion where all mating ceremonies were held, but to the Alpha’s estate and they were going the front way, not the back way that Yongguk had taken him through after his heat. Their mating would be held at the pala- umm…estate. He’d never really seen the entirety of the place, only a little of what he’d seen when Yongguk brought him and only the open area around the pool when he had served Yongguk his lemonade that one time. Not that many people were allowed on the grounds anyway. His eyes widened in wonder when they began the trek through the golden iron wrought gates and up the tree-lined pathway. A breeze fluttered through his palanquin, allowing him to inhale the scent of fresh cut grass. He also noticed the red, blue, and gold gossamer ribbons that hung from tree to tree, as well as the red rose petals that were spread over the pathway.

                After what seemed like forever, Daehyun felt his sedan being carefully lowered to the ground. One of the Omega servants from his house helped him out of the sedan as another came up and fixed his robing and skirts. The guards’ heads were bowed and the palanquin carriers were down on one knee, their heads bowed. Jaehyo and Hansol walked up to him not moments later, also followed by two of their house Omegas. Daehyun was carefully led up the stairs and through the side of the estate to the courtyard where all important events (save for the gatherings) were held. Again, he saw the red, gold and blue ribbons and bows everywhere. There were was a main stage set up where the Head Alpha and Head Alpha Mate sat to observe.

                Daehyun’s heart leapt when he finally saw Yongguk. He could feel himself falling in love all over again. Yongguk walked up with his Betas, dressed in the traditional garb of the Alpha Heir Apparent, it was only worn for special occasions, like meeting with other packs, coronations and well…weddings. His gonryongpo (dragon suit only worn by the crown prince and king) was a deep shade of royal blue with embroidered peonies of the same color. The sajoryongbo (circular patch at the chest holds the image of a 4 toed dragon **5 for the king**) was embroidered in brilliant silver thread, two identical, but smaller, sajoryongbo rested on his shoulders.  Around his waist sat a dark navy blue Gakdae (waist belt) embellished with polished Jade ornaments. His ikseonggwan (crown) was black and covered in peonies of the same color. The crown was placed meticulously on his head. He looked so handsome that Daehyun couldn’t tear his eyes away not even for a moment. This was it, he was about to be mated to his Alpha in front of the Head Alpha, it would be official, from now on, he would be Yongguk’s and Yongguk would be his. He almost tripped as Yongguk winked at him from across the altar.


	7. Lotus

Daehyun huffed out nervously as he stared at himself in the mirror. His hands shook as he smoothed his hair. Did he look okay? His heart pounded in his chest at the thought of what was about to happen. He was about to be officially presented to the pack as the Alpha Heir’s mate.

                He already knew how everyone felt about him, the runt. How could he ever forget how they all stood by and watched as his back got slashed by the very sword that hung on the hip of the Head Alpha whenever he was seen in public? The only one that stood up for him was his cousin, she had cared for him and nursed him back to health.

                If he were to be honest with himself, he could do without this part. He would much rather stay hidden away in their new home than to deal with the fake smiles, praises and the phonies that would try to get on his good side because of his new status.

Daehyun took a deep breath and decided to focus on his new life and future. His eyes flitted back to the mirror and he blushed at his reflection. The deep purple of his jajeokwonsam contrasted beautifully against his skin, just as beautiful as the burgandy of the hwalot he'd worn just yesterday for his and Yongguk's mating ceremony. He ran his fingers over the expensive silk and over the geumdak which depicted phoenix’s and characters for good luck, health and prosperity. These patterns ran from his collar all the way down to the wide sleeves. On the ends of the sleeved were silk bands of yellow, royal blue and a thick band of white. The bands were covered in gold embroidered phenonix's and peonies. On his shoulders and chest were golden embroidered sajoryangbo (circular patch located on the shoulders and chest). He smiled as he noticed the four-toed dragon that symbolized his rank as the Alpha Heir Consort. He and Yongguk would now both wear the sajoryangbo while the Head Alpha and his mate wore the ohjoryongbo which displayed a dragon with five toes.

                He couldn't even say how many layers of skirts he was wearing, but his outer skirt or daran chima was a beautiful royal blue with gold bands around the hem to match the ones on his shoulder and sleeves. The secondary chima was a brilliant red also with gold bands around the hem. His daedae (belt made of silk) was also adorned with peonies and phoenixes and tied just below his chest.

                Everything was perfect, right down to his socks and shoes. His makeup looked flawless, though he only need a light dusting of foundation to enhance his natural looks. He smiled again when his eyes flitted upward and landed on his neat hair, not a single strand was out of place when it was put into his top knot. The maids had to dye and add wefts to his hair since his hair was nowhere near long enough to be gathered into the ceremonial knot. His long hair had been cut when he was "given" to his aunt. Many people in Korea had let go of ancient beliefs and cut their hair with no problem, but here in the pack, your hair was still symbolic. It was the representation of what your parents gave you, cutting it is like cutting all ties to your parents and ancestors. It was why Yongguk never cut his hair, even after Head Alpha gave him permission.

                His sangtugwan (top knot crown) was made of unblemished gold and was so intricately designed that it resembled a beautiful lace pattern. A faceted ruby was set in the front of the crown. The most exquisite part of the ornament was the pin. It was made of brilliant gold with flame motifs etched into the pin. The ornament that hung on the end was also made of gold and was constructed to resemble a phoenix. A small onyx diamond was set to be the eye, the body was made up of a cluster of rubies, while the lower part of its tails was made of marbled red pearls. The feathers of the tail were adorned with more rubies. When the light hit the rubies, it was a sight to see, it was as if the phoenix was aflame. Two thin and elegant gold chains hung down at about 3 1/2 and 4 inches long. The longest chain held a red tear drip shaped marbled pearl and the shorter chain held a faceted diamond held in a gold shell. The two chains brushed lightly against his hair

                He jumped at the knock that came on his door causing the jewels on the end of his ornament to tinkle against each other.

                "Consort Jung, it is time." He heard one of the maids call through the door.

                "Yes, I-I'm ready." He called back weakly. Was he really ready? Well, whether he was or not, this was about to happen.

                The maids made their way in, along with Minho who was now dressed in the traditional Cheollik. The overcoat was made of black peonie patterned silk with a deep purple collar. His undershirt was also a deep purple with black and purple leather gauntlets. On his biceps were black embroidered patches of a Phoenix which symbolized that he was officially recognized as the personal guard to the Alpha Heir Consort. His jeonrip rested gracefully on his head. The top was black and the underside was lined with purple silk. The tassle strings were of purple and white with peacock feathers attached to the loose tassles. On the front of his jeonrip was a newly etched circular piece of jade which also displayed his rank as the personal guard to the Alpha Heir Consort.

                "You look so handsome, Minho." Daehyun gushed causing his usually stoic guard to blush a bright red. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed and cleared his throat.

                “Thank you, Consort Jung.” Minho bowed which made Daehyun smiled. The man really did look handsome in his formal uniform.

                “This way please, Consort Jung.” His personal maid, an omega named Hojoon called. The omega wore a beautiful jade Dangui and a deep dark navy blue chima and a cheopji pin in the shape of a frog indicating his status as the omega in waiting to the Alpha Heir Consort.

                Daehyun nervously stepped out onto the gilded stairs of his new home. Hojoon made sure to hold tightly to his hand to keep him balanced in his heavy ceremonial clothes.

                He was helped into his sedan chair which would carry him as far as the front doors of the main manor. Yongguk was helped into the one right next to him and the Head Alpha and his mate were already on their way in their chairs.

                Before he knew it, the beta carriers were gracefully setting his sedan chair down next to Yongguk’s. The elder came over to help him stand himself.

                Daehyun swallowed the lump in his throat as he spotted the pack in its entirety (even those who went to venture in the human world had to be here for this momentous event) standing along the pathway beyond the gates of the manor. He made sure to tread carefully as he held up his jade tablet, mirroring Yongguk. His other source of comfort was waiting for him at the pavilion where the procession would end.

                Together with his mate, Daehyun walked with his head held high. The rubies of his sangtugwan glittered in the sunlight. Gasps and whispers were heard once eyes that dared to look upon their faces realized that their new Alpha Heir Consort was none other than Jung Daehyun. Two people in particular took extra notice from their spots near the pavilion.

                The woman tried to rush Daehyun, startling the young omega. Before he could even show his shock, Minho and Guk had the tips of their swords at the woman’s neck and Hojoon threw himself in front of Daehyun, arms stretched wide to block and protect him.

                “Keep her away from Daehyun!” Yongguk’s baritone voice rumbled and the guards, including his own betas moved into keep the female and the male restrained.

                “It’s okay Dae, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Yongguk cupped the omega’s cheek and he nodded, his heart instantly calming at his Alpha’s touch and reassurance. Yongguk continued to try and lead the way to the pavilion.

                “We are your parents!”

Daehyun stopped cold when the female’s words rang in the air. Hojoon and Yongguk tried to get him to keep walking but the boy refused. He turned his head to look at the female and the male being held back by the guards.

                “W-what did you say?” He could not believe his ears. There was no way she had said what he thought she said. No way.

                “Daehy-“ Yongguk tried, again, to push Daehyun to walk into the Pavilion.

                “Let her through!” Daehyun’s voice cracked as he screamed desperately. The female and her mate ran forward.

                “Is what you just said true? You’re my parents?” Daehyun stuttered, his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

                “Umma!” He heard another familiar voice call out. His eyes widened when he saw Jiho trying to get to the woman.

                Daehyun’s head spun. What the hell was going on?!

                “Hush Jiho, he needs to know!” The female scoleded. “Daehyun-ah, you are our son.”

                “That’s a lie. I don’t have parents. I’ve only ever know Jaehyo.” Daehyun shook his head, not wanting to fall into this female’s obvious lies.

                “It’s true! I carried you in my womb and birthed you in that very house!” She pointed to a modest two-story home that Daehyun vaguely remembered.

                “Dae-“ Yongguk, once again, tried to get the boy to ignore the female but again he failed.

                “You carried me? Birthed me in that very home?” Daehyun stepped away from his mate and walked toward the female.

The woman nodded frantically and Daehyun could see the desperation in her eyes. “You carried me and birthed me?” He asked again, and the woman nodded in confusion. Everyone in earshot began to whisper and those that were not around, soon gathered to witness.

                “We love you Daehyun-ah.” Daehyun’s eyes changed in that moment and he gave a small smile.

                “You love me? You carried me, birthed me and you love me? Wow. Where was that love when I was starving, when I was bullied? And you,” he pointed to Jiho, “You broke my leg and picked on me worse than anyone else. I was about to be slaughtered and neither of you stepped forward to help me and I wouldn’t be surprised if you encouraged it because I didn’t fit your standards. But now…now you love me?” Daehyun let out a bitter chuckle. “Listen to me and listen to me well because I will only say this once. A mother puts her life on the line to protect her children, she fights for them. She enriches her children, sometimes she will give up the food from her own plate and go hungry if that meant that her children would have full bellies. A mother takes care of children when they are sick or in pain, she stays up all night to comfort them when they have nightmares, knowing full well that she must go to work the very next morning. I have a mother and it certainly is not you. I also have a brother and you are not him. You say that you carried me and birthed me? Well, it didn’t matter then…and it doesn’t matter now. We have no relation, blood or otherwise.” He turned with dignity.

                “If it were not for me, you would not be where you are right now!” She called out when he turned his back. Daehyun turned his head to give a dry laugh and looked her straight in the eyes.

                “That may be, but if it were left up to you, I’d be dead right now.” He looked to Minho who gave one nod in understanding.

                “Keep her back.” Minho’s voice bellowed making the guards jumped into action.

                “Daehyun, you ungrateful-“ The woman was interrupted when Minho tapped the end of his sheath to her chest, making her gasp before throwing her to the ground, forcing her to bow.

                “You will address him as Consort Jung and you will show respect.” Daehyun would not let his tears fall. Deep in his heart, he had always wondered who his parents were and why they did not want him, whether they were sick and that made them unable to care for him. Yes, he was a small and sickly child but that did not mean that he did not deserve to be loved. Jaehyo had showed him that. Who would have thought that his “family” were just greedy, callous and selfish? When he got back to Yongguk, the alpha took him into his arms as Hojoon fussed over him. He looked up and upon seeing the look in the elder’s eyes, he took a short step back as his heart stopped.

                “You…you knew.” Daehyun felt the sob build in his throat. Suddenly this exquisite outfit he’d been so excited to wear just seemed too heavy to bear.

                “Daehyun, I’m sorry. I-“

                “Please, let’s…let’s just finish this.” The omega allowed Hojoon to take his arm and help him up the stairs of the pavilion. Hojoon helped Daehyun to sit in his seat next to the seat that belonged Head Alpha mate which was located at the Head Alpha’s left-hand side. Yongguk took his seat on the Head Alpha’s right side, never missing a chance to sneak a glance over at his mate.

                “I have invited you all here to celebrate this joyous occasion, my son, Your Alpha Heir has officially been mated. I, along with my mate are happy to welcome our new Alpha Heir Consort to the royal family.” He gestured toward Daehyun, who inclined his head in response. If Daehyun didn’t know any better, he would say that the head Alpha actually had affection for him, but he knew that it was all just for show…to save face. “Now, let the banquet begin.”

                Daehyun marveled at the sight. As the runt of the pack, he was never really invited to these kinds of events. Especially given the fact that banquets like these played host to nobilities from the neighboring packs. They all had their own Alpha's in charge of each pack and their territories, however, Yongguk's father had dominion over all the territories and they all had to answer to him. As a matter of fact, it was planned to have the daughters and sons of the pack leaders come to this year’s gathering on the second day to try and form a union. That is, until Daehyun showed up. All hopes of courtship were put to a halt.

                "Head Alpha, if you would allow…" Kris, the pack leader from the EXO territory stood from his chair at their designated table and spoke. Daehyun remembered seeing him before. He was a large and very intimidating man, but the omega had always admired the way he treated his own very pregnant omega mate, Joonmyeon and their son, the Heir Apparent of their territory, Jongin. Siwon nodded his head and the handsome alpha continued as he held up his wine glass. "On behalf of EXO pack, we would like to congratulate you and your family on your newest addition. Congratulations Yongguk, Consort Jung is a true beauty to behold." Daehyun blushed at the compliment and tried his best not drop his glass of sparkling cider.

Next to stand and make a toast was the newly promoted pack leader (after his father passed) for the Monsta X pack, Hyunwoo. His mate, Minhyuk sat with a proud, straight back. At his side, their youngest son, who, if Daehyun remembered correctly was 4 or 5 and a beta by the name of Jooheon, slept in his lap. Their eldest son, and next in line to take over the pack, Hyungwon, sat to his father’s left. Daehyun tried to emulate the posture of the regal omega but even after a few seconds, it caused his lower back to ache. He wondered how the man did it for so long. He looked absolutely stunning in his olive green wonsam with his long hair braided and bundled into a knot at the base of his head. A beautiful gold dragon binyeo was slid through the knot to hold it in place. Their daughter, a 15-year-old omega by the name of Hyolin, sat demurely next to her mother, her eyes flitting every now and then to the Alpha guard closest to her father. She wouldn’t stare for more than a few seconds before looking away with a blush.

“I’d like to thank you Head Alpha Siwon, for inviting us here to celebrate such a joyous occasion. We wish the Alpha Heir and his consort all of the luck. My daughter has also expressed the desire to befriend Consort Jung, as they are close in age.”

“I think that is a wonderful idea. Hyolin is such an outstanding young woman. She will be a great influence on Consort Jung.” Daehyun winced at the subtle insult from Siwon. He knew what that meant, maybe if he and Hyolin spent time together, he would become more like her…perfect. At that moment, it was clear to whom Siwon wanted his only son to be mated to, but instead, he was mated to the runt of the pack and not just mated, they are true mates. Daehyun inwardly sighed. Would he ever be enough?

The beautiful omega princess, Hyolin, gracefully bowed her head. Her golden baetssi daenggi was adorned with peonies and glittered in the light. Her hair was perfectly styled in the tradition braid of an unmarried princess. She had two braids on each side of her head that were connected to a larger long braid that ran down her back. Her braid was held together at the end by an extravagant jebiburi daenggi that was decorated with gold foil peonies. It contrasted beautifully with her jet black hair. Her braid was so long that the pointed ties of her daenggi brushed her seat,

                “It would be my honor to accompany Consort Jung.” She smiled genuinely and retook her seat as her father raised his glass.

Everyone took a drink. All of the omegas used their sleeves for discretion as they took a gulp. Daehyun tried to hide his wince as the wine bit at his throat on the way down.

The next and last pack leader to stand was the ever-imposing (and handsome) Kang Dongho from the Nu’Est pack. His true mate, Minki smiled up at him while their three sons, an omega called Aron (5), a beta named Minhyun (10) and their eldest and heir of the pack, an Alpha named Junghyun (14) sat surrounding them. The delicate looking Minki also sat with a straight back and was dressed immaculately in a lime green Wonsam while his men wore Yonbok (Dongho in red, Aron in burgundy, Minhyun in dark purple and Jonghyun in blue).

This last toast was followed by a group of omegas from the EXO pack performing a dance. The Head Alpha watched in delight as they flung their arms and twirled gracefully. Daehyun noticed how the Head Alpha’s eyes never left one omega in particular. Head Alpha Mate rolled her eyes. She knew that look all too well. Daehyun also noticed. He saw the desire that swam in Siwon’s eyes. Daehyun felt his heart stutter. What if Yongguk found someone else too? It is not unheard of for an alpha of high status to have a 2nd or 3rd mate.

Yongguk’s grandfather had an entire harm and his father was already on his second mate and from the looks of It, he has spotted a prospective concubine.

                The omega was indeed very beautiful. His honey blonde hair was tied up with flowers and ornaments, part of his costume for the perfomance. His pale skin was absolutely radiant as he moved with an incredible amount of grace.

Head Alpha gestured discreetly for one of his omega servants to step forward before he whispered in his ear. The omega gave a small bow and quietly made his way over to the area where the EXO pack Alpha family was seated. The eunuch alpha servant whispered to one of the EXO servants and the latter’s eyes widened before he composed himself and whispered into the ear of the EXO Alpha. Said alpha sent a look over to the Head Alpha and gave a single nod and gestured for his servant to take care of everything. Head Alpha smiled and sipped his wine before enjoying the rest of the show. The banquet continued well into the night before celebrations were ended.

\----

                Daehyun sniffled as he sat with his hands in his lap in the bedroom of their new house. He could not get the events of the day out of his head. Most would think the he was looking back on the ceremony that officially made him and Yongguk mates…The fact that he was now, essentially, a prince(ss) consort. No, what he was more focused on was the information he was slapped in the face with. His very own…mother…the woman that gave birth to him finally came forward to try and claim ties with him. He wasn’t stupid, he knew she only did so because of his high position in the pack. His “parents” wanted to use him. And if those…people…were his parents, that meant that…that meant Zico and Himchan were his brothers.

                Daehyun felt bile rise in his throat. Zico and Himchan, his brothers. Those two were among the worst of his tormentors. He never walked by them unscathed and to find out that they are his brothers…his own flesh and blood. Why should he be surprised though? His parents had disliked him so much that they did nothing to stop Head Alpha from nearly murdering him, why should his “brothers” be any different?

                That wasn’t what had him wiping tears from his painted face though. Not at all. What had his heart aching was the fact that Yongguk, his new husband, had known about this all along. He knew who Daehyun’s parents were…knew and allowed his own brothers to treat him lower than a dog.

                Daehyun gagged and clutched at his chest as realization suddenly dawned on him. I-if all of this were true…then that meant…that meant- Daehyun felt his throat constrict as he gagged once more while tears rolled over his cheeks. Yongguk…Yongguk had been sleeping with his…brother. More tears cascaded down his cheeks as his gag reflex went into overdrive.

                That was how Yongguk found him. He walked in and saw his beloved mate gagging and crying. His eyes widened and he rushed over.

                “Dae? Daehyun are you okay? What’s wrong?” He knelt down beside his mate who looked sick. Yongguk grabbed one of the elaborate pails meant for firewood from beside their bed and help it up just in time for Daehyun to evacuate the contents of his stomach. After what seemed like forever, the boy finally brought his head up, his face bright red and moist with a mixture of sweat and tears.

                Daehyun groaned in exhaustion. The emotions swirling within him along with the gut wrenching nausea and the pain in his neck from the now heavy headdress only added to his misery.

                Yongguk carefully placed the pail near the wall, as far away from the bed as possible so as not to make the younger even more sick. He picked the boy up and carried him into their bathroom before sitting him up on the toilet.

                “Can you sit here for a second Dae? I will be right back.” Daehyun gave a slight nod, unsure that he was ready to look his mate in the eyes.

                Yongguk sighed low and cupped Daehyun’s cheek before going over to the tub and turning on the water. After he made sure that it was a good temperature, he made his way back over to Dae and picked him up, trading his seat on top of the toilet to the counter near the sink. He opened a packet with a fresh tooth brush.

                “Open your mouth for me babe.” Yongguk spent the next minute making sure a stoic Daehyun’s mouth was fresh and clean. He then proceeded to undress his mate to ready him for his bath. “Give me one second okay? I will get the oils to add to the bath.” Daehyun only nodded.

                “I wasn’t sure which kind-…oh, let me get that for you!” Yongguk walked back into the bathroom holding 3 different types of oils, unsure of which Daehyun wanted to use only to see the younger reaching up to take off his sangtugwon.

                “I can do it myself. Thank you.” Daehyun gave a slight incline of his head and began to remove the crown piece by piece.

                Yongguk felt his heart sink. It was the job of the husband to take down his mate’s hair on the night of their wedding. It was symbolic of their mating. He cleared his throat about to say something else when Daehyun spoke softly.

                “I’d like to be alone for a little while, if that is okay.” He made his way over to the bath and stepped in. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head against the side of the tub, away from Yongguk.

                Again, the Alpha felt a pain in his heart. He knew the reason Daehyun was being this way toward him and he could not blame the other because he was, essentially, at fault.

                “Y-yeah. Of course. I’ll be in the bedroom if you need anything.” Daehyun said nothing and continued to stare at the wall as a tear slid down his cheek.

                Yongguk backed out the bathroom and slid the door closed making sure not to make too much noise. He grabbed the pail from beside the bed and threw a cloth over the top before handing it to one of the maids outside their door to dispose of.

                He plopped back on the bed and rested his head in his hands. How could he fix this? He should have just been honest with Dae, but how could he tell him that? How could he possibly excuse the fact that he had knowingly been sleeping with his brother and had not told him? If he were honest with himself, he had hoped his mate would never have found out, not because he wanted what he had been doing to be to be hidden, but because he wanted to spare the younger the heartache of knowing that his family had been around him all along and did not care to reach out and help him.

                He would fix this. He didn’t know how but he would find a way to fix this, even if he had to spend this rest of his life making up for it. He took down his own sangtugwan and sat it on the tray next to their bed where Dae’s should have been…right next to his. He sighed. What if the younger hated him now? He rubbed the area over his heart as though he felt a physical ache there. He’d only just gotten Daehyun to trust him and he’s ruined it already and on their wedding day, no less.

                Yongguk awoke the next morning with the sun shining brightly on his face. He immediately sat up and looked around for his mate, fearing that the younger had fallen asleep in the bath. He was about to jump out of bed when he saw Daehyun sitting on the bench located at the base of the window across from the bed.  His head was leaning against the not yet warm glass as he stared out of the window, his eyes on the forest of trees outside.

                “Dae? Baby?” The omega looked over but before he could really look at his alpha, his stomach churned painfully and he clumsily made his wat to the bathroom where he emptied his stomach into the toilet.

                Yongguk heard this and ran to the bathroom. “Are you still feeling sick?” Yongguk worriedly rubbed the younger’s back who, unconsciously, moved out of his reach.

                “Daehy-“

                “Alpha Heir, please, allow me.” Yongguk looked over to see Hojoon bowed at the waist. Yongguk nodded and the small omega rushed over as Daehyun raised his head from the toilet finally able to take a breath. He leaned in to Hojoon who carefully wiped his mouth and cleaned his face with a cool damp rag.

                “Is he-“ A knock came at his door and Junhong’s voice came through the heavy wood panel.

                “Alpha Heir, your father is seeking an audience and is requesting your presence immediately.”

                “I’ll be there in a second. Daehyun..”

                “Y-you should go see Head Alpha.” Again Daehyun refused to look up at him. Yongguk sighed and leans in to place a kiss on the boy’s head but stops as he rushes to stick his head back into the bowl.

 

                This went on for the next few weeks. Yongguk would fall asleep before Daehyun got in bed…if he even got in bed at all and when he woke up the next morning, Daehyun would either be sitting at the window again or down in the garden with Hojoon helping him to stay steady as he walked and Minho on watch close by.

                By now, Yongguk was aware that the younger didn’t want to see him. Each time he appeared in front of his mate, Daehyun would rush to the bathroom or a near by corner and void his stomach contents. It burned Yongguk’s chest to think that the very sight of him made his mate so sick that it made him throw up.

                The Alpha sighed as a knock came to his door. “What is it?”

                “You called me for, Alpha Heir?” Yongguk gave a small smile at the voice on the other side of his door.

                “I don’t know what to do guys. It’s like just the sight of me makes him sick.” Yongguk threw his shredded clothes down the laundry shoot as he, Youngjae and Junhong entered his office after 2 hours of a much needed hunt in the woods in their wolf forms. “Did I really fuck up that bad?”

                “Fuck what up?” Himchan sauntered into the young Alpha’s office and strode up to the two.

                “None of your business.” Yongguk growled.

                “Aww come on Gukkie, don’t be that way.” Himchan held on to his arm and leaned his head on his shoulder.

                “Get off me, and don’t call me that.” Yongguk tried to push the omega off of him without hurting him but the younger refused to budge. Yongguk growled in anger and roughly pushed Himchan up against one of the bookcases near his desk.

                “Seriously Himchan, stop acting like such a whore. He’s mated.” Junhong scrunched up his face in disgust. Himchan’s only response was to smirk and wrap his leg around Yongguk’s waist.

                “What the hell are you-“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence because he heard the crash of glass shattering as it hit the floor. He whipped his head around at the sound just as Youngjae and Junhong bowed at the waist and greeted the person who walked in.

                “Consort Jung.” Daehyun stood frozen at the door with Hojoon at his side, a hand over his mouth.

                “Daehyun.” Yongguk used all of his strength to push Himchan away, not caring if he hurt the younger or not this time. Himchan easily let go and leaned back up against that very same bookshelf fixing his clothes and smirking, his eyes never leaving Daehyun.

                “Baby-“

                “I’m sorry t-to have interrupted.” The obviously still sick omega bent down to pick up the broken pieces of the tea set he’d brought to serve his Alpha and the Betas for their metting.

                “Daehyun-ah.” Yongguk bent down to stop him. He went to grab his omega’s hand but the younger quickly pulled away and stood up but swayed on his feet.

                “Consort Jung!” Hojoon quickly scooted forward before the omega could topple over.

                “Dae!” Yongguk swiftly took the younger from Hojoon’s arms as Minho stormed in ready to defend before realizing there was no obvious threat.

                “Get Dr. Kim! Hurry!” Hojoon hissed at one of the other omega maids in the hallway. The male inclined his head and took off at a dead run.

                Yongguk held the boy close as he dashed to their room, careful not to jostle him too much.

                “Daehyun, open your eyes. Please!” Yongguk is in a panic when he feels something wet on his hand. He looks up and sees that Youngjae has gotten a damp cloth and is trying to hand it to him. Yongguk spends the next few agonizing minutes wiping at Daehyun’s warm skin with the clean cloth as they wait for the doctor.

                “Finally!” He growls as the doctor is let inside of their room.

                “I apologize Al-“               

                “Forget that, check my mate!” Yongguk’s voice boomed. The doctor jumped but bowed and rushed over to Daehyun beginning his examination careful not to touch his bare skin more than necessary.

                “Well?!” Yongguk growls impatiently.

                “H-how long has he been sick?” Dr. Kim asks.

                “Almost a month now, Dr.” Hojoon answers in Yongguk’s place.

                “I cannot be 100% sure without bringing him to the clinic, but please allow me to be the first to offer my congratulations.” Dr. Kim Kibum bows low and smiles.

                “What are you talking about? His is his state anything to be congratulated?!” The Alpha bit out.

                “Please let me finish Alpha Heir. It seems that Consort Jung is with child.” The room froze.

                “W-what?” Yongguk stuttered in disbelief, the fire behind his anger quickly doused.

                The smirk that had graced Himchan’s flawless face since the filthy omega walked into the study instantly fell.

                “Congratulations, Alpha Heir!” Junhong., Youngjae, Hojoon and Minho all got down on one knee and called out in unison. Himchan scoffed but got down as well, his anger broiling beneath his skin.

                “W-we only just got mated…”

                “Forgive my prying, but did you knot him during his heat?” Yongguk nodded. “That was about a month ago, correct?” Yongguk nodded again. “As I said, I will need to bring him in for a more in depth examination but I am almost sure it is a month…give or take a week.”

                Yongguk felt as though the room was spinning. Daehyun had been carrying his pup this entire time? How could he not have sensed it? What kind of Alpha was he?

                “Will you let me bring him to the clinic?”

                “Y-yes, we will go immediately.” Everyone filed out of the room as Yongguk lifted Daehyun into his arms. “Prepare a palanquin. The clinic is not far but I do not want him to be seen in this state.” Hojoon bowed at the Alpha’s words and went to relay those orders.

                Himchan slammed his fist into the wall and growled. ‘This isn’t over Jung Daehyun, you filthy mutt! I will have Yongguk. You will learn what is to take what belongs to Kim Himchan. Mark my words, I will make you suffer.’


	8. Lotus

***UNEDITED****

Daehyun opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton as he tried to swallow.

                “Baby!” He turned to the sound of the voice as Yongguk ran over to him and grabbed his hand. Daehyun pulled his hand free and sat himself up.

                “Where am I?”

                “You’re in Kibum’s clinic.” Yongguk laced his fingers together. “You fainted.” He reached up to touch Daehyun’s hair and sighed when he flinched away. “Dae, we need to talk. Earlier-“

                “You don’t need to explain anything to me, Alpha. I understand. Himchan is the most desired omega in our pack and he was your lover before I came along and ruined it. I just…please…all that I ask is that you not do it in front of me. I-I will keep out of your way, but I cannot take seeing you with my br-broth…him. Ple-“ the omega began to shake as sadness and betrayal started to overwhelm him.

                “Daehyun, shh. It’s not like that, okay? I promise. What you saw earlier wasn’t what it looked like. I was trying to push him off me and he wouldn’t move so I pushed him into the bookcase. I would never disrespect our home or you in that way. I have not called on or met privately with Himchan since you and I got together. You are my one and only love and I promise, I want no other.” He leaned down and kissed Daehyun’s hand. “I’m sorry that I keep messing up, but I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if that is what it will take for you to forgive me. I’m so sorry Daehyun.”

                Daehyun finally looked his alpha in the eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever to Yongguk.

                “You…you really don’t love him?” Daehyun’s voice was so low that Yongguk barely caught the question.

                “Not even a little. I will never see Himchan in the way that I see you, Daehyun. You are the one who owns my heart. I give you my word as an Alpha and a man.” Daehyun sniffled as tears came to his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

                “I-I forgive you.” Yongguk smiled. “But, I want you to be honest with me from now on, Gukkie. No more secrets…please.”

                “Of course. No more secrets.” Yongguk leaned in to kiss his mate. It seemed like decades since he had last been able to.

                “Yah!” They both broke apart at the loud intrusion. “I told you to take care of him! Is this how you do that?!” Jaehyo stormed into the room and smacked Yongguk’s head.

                “Ow! Hey! He’s okay!”

                “Okay?! Look at him! Oh, Daehyunnie. I’m takin him with me.” All sense of playfulness left Yongguk.

                “No, you aren’t.”

                “Like hell, I’m not. Daehyun, get dressed, you’re-“

                “You will not take my mate or my pup!” Yongguk growled, his eyes burning a bright blue. A cold gust blew threw the room and both Jaehyo and Daehyun stopped.

                “What?” They both said in unison.

                “Pup?” Daehyun whispered in disbelief. “What are you talking about?” Yongguk sighed.

                “I wanted to wait for the doctor to come in with the official results, but Dae, my love..my mate…you are carrying our pup.”

                “I…a pup?” Daehyun spoke softly as he looked down at himself. He knew something had been off with him for the past couple of weeks and his emotions were all over the place, but he chalked it all up to being upset about what happened at his presentation ceremony.

                “Daehyun.” Jaehyo smiled fondly. “Y-you’re pregnant?”

                “I-I didn’t know.” Daehyun carefully placed a palm over his stomach and whispered to himself as tears came to his eyes. “A pup.”

                “Oh, Dae. My baby.” Jaehyo sniffled and gathered her son into her arms and he buried his face in her neck.

                “Umma.” She gently rocked him back and forth and rubbed his back.

                “I’m so happy for you, Dae. So, so happy.”

 

\-------

                “Be careful not to jostle him too much!” Yongguk growled at the palanquin carriers. Daehyun had tried to reassure the young Alpha that he could walk but Yongguk would not hear it and insisted that he ride back to their house in the palanquin. He knew he would not win when Jaehyo agreed with Yongguk and shooed the boy into the carriage. He pouted the entire way.

                When they arrived at their house, Hojoon, who was wringing his hands as he anxiously waited, ran over to the carriage. The carriers all carefully got down on one knee so the carriage was securely on the ground. Hojoon lifted the door to the carriage and helped Daehyun out and steadied him as he stood.

                “Hojoon, I need to speak with you. Minho, you too, in my office.” He turned to one of the Beta guards outside of the house. “Call Zelo and Youngjae and tell them to meet me in my office in 5 minutes.” The Beta guard inclined his head at the command and ran off to find the two prime Betas.

                Hojoon nervously led Daehyun inside. Jaehyo trailed behind, not wanting to leave Daehyun’s side. When they got to the master bedroom, Hojoon helped the fragile omega onto the plush couch to rest. Hojoon turned to the Alpha Heir and inclined his head.

                “How may I assist you Alpha Heir?”

                “I need you to make sure that you are by Daehyun’s side at all times. You will move into the room next door to us.” Hojoon’s eyes widened.

                “Forgive me, Alpha Heir, I do not understand.”

                “Hojoon-ah.” The omega looked to the Alpha Heir Mate who was smiling. “I’m pregnant.” Hojoon’s eyes widened and his heart fluttered with happiness for his Consort.

                “It has been confirmed?” Yongguk smiled wide and nodded. “Oh, Consort Jung! I am so happy for you. Of course, you have my word that I will stay by his side every minute of the day!” Hojoon could not hold back his tears of joy. He had not known Consort Jung for very long, but in the short amount of time he had served the Omega, he had come to care deeply for him. Daehyun had never treated him like a servant or “low class” like the Alpha Heir’s friends so often did as did the Head Alpha. He had known that his Consort was sliding into depression after learning about his so-called family and the Alpha Heir’s relationship with that mean old Himchan.

                “Minho.” Minho stepped forward with his head bowed at the behest of the Alpha Heir.

                “Sire?”

                “I need you to bring two of your most trusted fellow guards. You will oversee them to ensure the safety of the Alpha Heir Mate. Make absolute certain that you can trust these men. My mate is carrying my heir and I will have them protected at all times. I want their names and them presented before me within the hour.”

                “Yes, Alpha Heir. I will not let you down.” Minho got down on one knee to give his vow. He stood and bowed to Daehyun. “I will choose my best men to protect you Consort Jung.”

                “Good, because if you fail, I will slaughter you.” Yongguk growled out, the warning caused a thick lump to rise in Daehyun’s throat. He wanted to protest at the threat because Minho had been doing a damn good job protecting him thus far, but the bite in Yongguk’s voice left no room for arguments. Not even from him. A knock sounded at the door and everyone looked up.

                “Alpha Heir, your father has requested yours and the Alpha Heir Mate’s presence at his residence as soon as possible.” An omega called out from the other side of the door.

                “We will be there shortly. Call for a palanquin for Consort Jung.”

                “Gukkie, I can walk.” Daehyun blushed. He was sure the palanquin carriers must be exhausted from carrying him already.

                “Dae, Dr. Kim specifically said that you need to rest and not walk around too much until you have gained your full strength back.” Jaehyo soothed him by rubbing his arm in a reassuring manner. “Give me and your mate a piece of mind and do as he asks, okay?” Daehyun pouted and nodded.

                “Fine. But I am going to change my clothes…alone!” He added the last part when Jaehyo, Daehyun and Hojoon all moved forward to help him.

                When Daehyun emerged from the bathroom, feeling refreshed after a hot shower. He looked around for his mate who was not in their bedroom.

                “Hojoon-ah, do you know where Yongguk is?”

                “I believe he is in his study for a quick meeting. Your mother has returned to her home to gather some things. Alpha Heir has given her permission to stay in a guestroom here in the manor until you give birth.” The omega maid dropped a few more pieces of clothing into a basket near the bathroom getting them ready for laundry.

                “Are you fucking crazy?!” Daehyun and Hojoon both looked at each other as Yongguk’s angry voice echoed through the house, a crash of glass following soon after. Daehyun hurried to his Alpha’s study, as did some of the beta guards who heard the commotion.

                ‘Where the hell is Minho when you need him?!’ Daehyun thought to himself as he rushed down the hall.

                “Consort Jung! You shouldn’t be running!” Daehyun ignored the frantic omega maid and continued to run until he got to Yongguk’s study. He opened the door without knocking and screamed.

                “Yongguk!” Daehyun ran over in a panic. “What are you doing?” The omega tried to pry his mate’s hands from the neck of the young beta that was being held up against the wall. Daehyun could see shards of glass on the boy’s shoulders and glittering in his hair.

                “You dare show your face in my house! Dare to ask to protect my mate! I didn’t know you were that eager to die.” Yongguk growled in the beta’s face.

                “Yongguk! You’re going to kill him!” Yongguk only growled and tightened his grip on the beta’s neck.  “Bang Yongguk, you let him go this instant!” Daehyun had never raised his voice at his mate this way, surprising everyone in the room. Zelo and Youngjae were about to step forward when Minho stood in front of Daehyun protectively.

The Alpha Heir growled and dropped the beta who gasped and sputtered for air. Daehyun, in a panic, ran over to the beta.

“J-Jongup. Oh my God, are you okay?” The bruises on the beta’s neck were already beginning to heal and fade. Daehyun could feel the tears rush to his eyes. He had not seen Jongup since that day near his old house. The elder looked so tired, his eyes no longer holding that youthful innocence that Daehyun had seen so often, those same eyes that kept him from the brink of depression.

“Everyone out.” Yongguk growled as he saw the tears and the care in his mate’s eyes for the untrustworthy beta. Everyone else in the room scurried out. Yongguk stalked over to the two on the floor but Daehyun stood defensively in front of Jongup. “Daehyun...” Yongguk warned.

“No! I won’t let you hurt him.” Daehyun stood tall, his arms outstretched to shield Jongup from Yongguk’s wrath.

“Daehyun, I’m warning you, step-“

“And I’m warning you, Yongguk. If you hurt him, so help me, I will never speak to you again.” The omega stared straight into the alpha’s eyes.

“So you’re protecting your little boy toy from me? I-“ Before Yongguk could finish his sentence, a loud smack rang through the room. Jongup’s eyes widened. Yongguk’s face pricked with pain from where Daehyun’s hand made contact with his skin.

“How dare you!” Daehyun scoffed, his anger rising and instantly Yongguk knew he’d made a huge mistake.

“Daehyun-“ Jongup, realizing that Daehyun was not only angry, but outright defying his Alpha…the Alpha Heir, at that, tried to stop him. He knew of the younger’s condition and didn’t want the stress of him being angry to complicate his state any further.

“Shut up, Jongup! Jongup has never touched me in that way, we have only kissed.” Daehyun fixed his Alpha with a blazing gaze. “As if you have room to talk, can you say the same for you and my brother?” Daehyun, as hard as he tried, could not stop the tears that rolled over his cheeks. Yongguk softened further.

“Dae, I’m sor-“ Daehyun held up his hand and sniffled.

“If Jongup is intending to be my guard, then I want him to be.”

“But-“ Again, Daehyun didn’t let him continue.

“Yongguk, all Jongup has ever done is protect me. He took care of me, carried me when I couldn’t walk. He was always there. Besides you and umma, he’s the only person I feel safest with.” Yongguk sighed. His head and inner Alpha were screaming for him to exert his dominance over Daehyun and the mutt he was protecting. In his heart, however, he understood what his mate was saying. He looked toward Jongup.

“If any harm comes to him or my pup, I will rip your fucking throat out and feed it to your family for dinner.” Yongguk growled in warning. Jongup weakly maneuvered himself onto one knee and bowed his head low, baring his neck.

“I will fight death itself to protect Consort Jung and the heir.” Jongup muttered hoarsely, his throat still raw.

“Go find Minho, you and his brother will receive your conscription notices before the sun sets.” Daehyun squeal and jumped onto Yongguk who, thankfully, caught him just in time. “Daehyun! Be careful.”

“Thank you Gukkie!” He peppered kisses all over the elder’s face, his anger from earlier completely disappearing. Yongguk wanted to stay angry but when his mate was acting this cute, how could he. He did not miss the chance to glare at Jongup as he limped out of the door.

 

                Following the…eventful meeting. Hojoon helped Daehyun out of the carriage. The Alpha Heir Consort had decided on something elegant but comfortable to see the Head Alpha in. He was dressed in a pair of white slacks, a navy-blue button up shirt with a navy-blue pinstriped blazer on top. On his feet were a pair of black loafers to match his belt.

                Yongguk walked beside him and held him arm to hold him steady as they walked to the front door. Daehyun hid his smile, Yongguk was dressed to coordinate with his mate with opposite colors. Daehyun had to admit, Yongguk looked stunning. His sun kissed skin glowed against the white of his blazer and button up shirt. His dark hair was gelled back, not a strand out of place.

                “Welcome Alpha Heir and Alpha Heir Consort.” The guards at the door bowed at the waist and opened the way to let them in. An alpha eunuch was waiting to escort them to the Head Alpha’s study.

                “Father.” Yongguk bows at the waist in greeting to the Head Alpha. The elder man’s eyes flit over to Daehyun who immediately reacts by trying to perform a formal bow. Yongguk’s eyes widened and he immediately stopped Daehyun from sinking down to his knees.

                “Y-Yongguk, what are you doing?” Daehyun whispered in a panic, his eyes flying to catch the disapproving stare of his father-in-law.

                “What is the meaning of this disrespect from you mate Yongguk?”

                “Father, Daehyun is in a fragile state at the moment. It would be best that he doesn’t over exert himself.” Yongguk could not help the gummy smile that made its way onto his face. His smile only widened when he heard his mother gasp.

                “Is he…?” Yongguk nodded frantically at his mother’s question. A wide gummy smile, that matched his own, broke out on his father’s face.

                “My boy!” Head Alpha swaggered from around the desk and pulled his son into a tight hug. “An heir! Well, Daehyun, it seems that you are not as useless as I initially thought.” Daehyun’s face flushed in embarrassment.

                “Father..”

                “Alright, alright. I won’t do anything to stress him out. After all, he is carrying the future Alpha heir of this pack. You will do well to take care of yourself Daehyun and give Yongguk an Alpha son.” Head Alpha smiled but Daehyun did not miss the threat in his tone.

                “Congratulations Head Alpha Family” said a soft and demure voice. It was only then that Yongguk and Daehyun noticed another person in the study with Head Alpha and Head Alpha Mate. Head Alpha turned his head and smiled at the slender male omega who was sitting poised in a plush chair at the side of the mahogany desk. Yongguk’s face fell and he looked at his mother

                “Father?”

                “Ah, yes, the reason I called you here. Yongguk, Daehyun, I’d like you to meet the newest member of my household. This is Lu Han. He comes to us from Exo Pack.” At the mention of his name, the ethereal omega stood and gave a deep and graceful bow in the direction of both Yongguk and Daehyun.

                “W-welcome.” Yongguk said through gritted teeth, his eyes never leaving his mothers. The composed woman only gave a slight shake of her head warning Yongguk not to overreact. Daehyun tensed because he could feel Yongguk’s rising anger.

                “It is an honor to meet you Alpha Heir and may I offer my sincerest congratulations Consort Jung.” Yongguk wanted to believe the sincerity he saw in the beautiful omega’s eyes, but he could not. He could not forget the history that was written about when Alpha’s had harems. The backstabbing, the manipulation. He feared for his mother’s safety and if he were to be very honest, his own. It was not unheard of for concubines to get pregnant and do every underhanded thing they could think of to have their sons named as Alpha Heir Apparent. However, Yongguk could not speak out against his father, no matter how much he hated the situation.

                “It is nice to meet you as well and thank you for your congratulations.” Daehyun inclined his head as Yongguk would not allow him to go any further than that.

 

                Daehyun had not gotten to see the foreign Omega known as Luhan for almost a week. The next time he saw him was early on a Saturday morning.

                “Consort Jung?” An alpha eunuch called. Daehyun lifted his head from the book he was reading.

                “Yes, Kyung?” The eunuch smiled fondly at Daehyun who seemed to be reading a children’s book while caressing his stomach.

                “You have a vis-“

                “Consort Jung!” Before Daehyun could see who it was that called his name, Minho, Jinki and Jongup stood in front of him, completely blocking him from view, their guns drawn. “O-oh my!” Luhan dropped the picnic basket he was holding.

                “Boys, it’s okay. It’s just Luhan. I don’t think he will hurt me. Hoover over there.” Daehyun was starting to get seriously tired of these three. Minho was overprotective before, but now he was just overbearing and now that he’d brought his brothers onto the security detail, they were downright suffocating.

                “What do you want with Consort Jung?” Jongup’s voice rumbled.

                “I-I just thought that we could have lunch together.” Lu Han wrung his fingers together.

                “I’m afraid that won’t be happening. Please be on your way.” Lu Han’s demeanor sank and he flushed in shame.

                “Right…I…of course. I meant no disrespect.” He turned to walk away, his head hanging low.

                “Oh my gosh, will you guys chill! Luhan-ah, I would love you to join me for lunch. I’m actually starving.” Daehyun tried to push past the brick wall of males in front of him and failed. “Guys, seriously, you know that Sana has to try my food before I even get to, this changes nothing.” Daehyun winced. He hated that someone had been assigned to taste his food for poison. He absolutely abhorred the idea of someone purposely putting themselves in danger so he wouldn’t be. Said omega bowed her head. It took a little coaxing but finally the wall of men broke apart to hoover precariously. Hojoon bent down to pick up the basket.

                “Please allow me to set up the picnic for you and Consort Jung.”

                Hojoon set about spreading the food out over the glass patio table that was set up in the garden for just such occasions. Luhan sat down across from Daehyun and smiled.

                “I hope that you like chicken salad. I made it myself. I also heard that you are experiencing morning sickness so I made tea with lemon and honey and I also baked ginger cookies for desert.” Daehyun’s mouth watered at the sight of the food. “I tried to keep everything light. I also noticed that your feet are a little swollen, I will bring fresh strawberries tomorrow and we’ll have to lower your salt intake.” Luhan bit his lip and pondered the last parts of his speech to himself.

                “Sana, would you take the tea to the kitchen to be warmed up?” Hojoon asked but commanded the taste tester. The omega bowed and picked up the thermos, carrying it to the kitchen.

                “You really know a lot about pregnancy.” Daehyun smiled at a blushing Luhan.

                “I trained back home to be a midwife and continued training with the healer in EXO pack.” Luhan bit into his wrap.

                “Back home?” Daehyun took the chicken salad wrap from Sana after she had a nibble and crunched into it. “Oh…my…God…this is divine! The tomatoes and lettuce taste so fresh! And the chicken is so tender.” Luhan giggled. “I’m sorry, you were saying?” Daehyun blushed at how he must have sounded.

                “Oh, I completely understand, pup needs to eat.” Luhan smiled and looked up at the sky. “I’m not originally from Korea.” Daehyun looked up at the omega at those words.

                “But I thought you were from Exo pack.” Luhan nodded.

                “I am, but I am originally from Beijing. I…we…uh…my pack had some issues with another aggressive pack that was taking over all of the territories. My…my family was slaughtered.” Daehyun’s hand flew to his mouth in surprise.

                “Oh my goodness.” Luhan nodded.

                “Some of the pack that was based in Korea heard the news and came to look for the remaining members. I was the only one left so they brought me back with them. I’m grateful, but because I was not from here, I was treated as an outsider. Even from the members that I know were originally from the China pack that had found their mates in the Korea pack and left to be with them. Because I had no family, I lived alone and had to fend for myself, I began to train as a qinglou nvzi when I turned 12 and it has been that way for the last 5 years.”

                “I’m sorry…a what?” Daehyun blinked in confusion and Luhan chuckled.

                “Sorry, I guess the word here in Korea would be…what’s the word again? Oh, gisaeng.” Daehyun’s eyes widened and Luhan looked down as he picked at his food. “Because I was considered low class, I didn’t have many friends and because I was called on to perform more than anyone else, the rest of the gisaeng hated me so did the other omega’s in the pack.”

                “Luhan…” Daehyun looked at the other omega and felt his heart flutter. He knew what the other was talking about…well not 100% but he did know what it was like to be an outcast. To be shuned…to have no one bother to care for you. That is, until Jaehyo stepped in for him. But unlike him, it seemed that no one had stepped in to protect or to care for Luhan. He reached across the table and took Luhan’s hands in his as he came to sit next to him. “I will be your friend Luhan.” The other omega’s eyes widened.

                “I…I didn’t come to make you feel sorry for me, Consort Jung.”

                “I don’t. I promise, this isn’t out of pity. I know what it’s like not to have anyone. Despite where I am right now, I was the runt of the pack. I was to be slaughtered until my cousin put her life on the line to save me. I was bullied by every member of the pack and because she stepped in for me, so was my cousin. I was injured and almost on the brink of death but…see that guard over there.” Daehyun pointed to Jongup who bowed his head toward Luhan. “He saved my life, he’s a really good friend and now you will be too.”

                “Consort Jung, it would be my honor to be considered your friend.” Luhan and Daehyun both smiled at each other just as the warm tea was being brought out. Daehyun took a sip and smiled.

                “Wow, you are even good at making tea! Is there anything you can’t do? Hojoon, please have one of the kitchen staff to put some of this on ice and bring it to you and the guards.”

                “Consort Jung, we could not possibly-“ Jinki started with his head bowed.

                “Oho! You have been standing here with me since morning and it’s hot. I will not have you passing out on my account.” Luhan looked at Daehyun in awe. Never had he seen anyone in the royal family of the EXO pack be so kind to those beneath them.

                “Hold on Luhan, you said you had been with the EXO pack in Korea for 5 years and you joined them at 12?” Luhan nodded. “That means you are, what, 17?”

                “That’s right.” Daheyun smiled excitedly.

                “You are older than me! Can I call you, hyung?” Luhan blushed.

                “Consort Jung, I don’t think that would be appropriate for someone of your status.” Daehyun waved him off.

                “Status schmatus. Who cares. You are my friend. I still call Jonguppie hyung, too.” Daehyun laughed and Luhan giggled as said guard turned beet red.

                After lunch, the two omegas, with Daehyun’s trio of guards hoovering, of course, decided to take a walk. Another beta held a purple parasol over Daehyun to block the sun. They were holding hands and talking as they walked along the garden until they came across two omega maids who were hanging laundry in the area beside the garden.

                “That new concubine of the Head Alpha has some nerve, doesn’t he?” One of the maids asked.

                “I know! Trying to become friends with Consort Jung. As if we don’t see his scheme. He shouldn’t be trusted! He could very well be trying to get knocked up by Head Alpha to gain power and replace Alpha Heir with his own son. Shameful.” Daehyun scowled when he felt Luhan’s hand tremble with his just before the other omega let him go and stepped back.

                “Hyunseung, Taesun!” Both omega’s turned immediately at the booming of Daehyun’s voice. They both bowed their heads in fear. “Have care how you speak of Luhan in this house. He is my friend and you will show him the proper respect or I will have you removed from this property.”

                “Consort Jung, it’s okay. You don’t-“

                “It is not okay! I will not tolerate anyone, let alone my friend, being berated in or out of my presence. Not if I have anything to say about it. Dismissed.”

“Return to your quarters and pack your things. You are on leave for two weeks without pay.” Hojoon hissed. The two omega males bowed and scurried back to the maid’s quarters.

“I am truly sorry that you had to hear that.” Daehyun said with remorse. Luhan gave a small smile in response.

                “It is okay. I will learn to live with it.” Daehyun took his hand again and looked him in the eye.

                “Not while I am around.” Luhan’s smile grew a little as Daehyun began to lead them back on their walk.

                “Consort Jung.” Luhan stopped and made sure the younger male. Daehyun stopped. “I just want you to know, verything they were, what I’m sure everyone else is saying, it isn’t true. I have not lain with Head Alpha and I do not plan on it. He has a mate and I respect her entirely too much to betray her in that way.” Daehyun gasped.

                “You mean you haven’t…” Luhan shook his head.

                “My purity has never been tainted. In Exo pack, I was solely called upon for my skills in dance and music. Head Alpha intended to mount me but I convinced him that I am too young right now. I mostly just serve him drinks, sing, sit with him in his office while he is working, and we dine together often. Daehyun, I promise, it is not, nor will it ever be, my intention to jeopardize yours or the Alpha Heir’s future. I do not covet power, all I want is contentment and a good friend.” Daehyun smiled.

                “I hope that I can help you with that.”

                “Just by calling me a friend, you have already done so much for me Consort Jung.”

                “Hyung~. I told you to call me Daehyun.” Luhan giggled and helped Daehyun walk down the low stone stairs toward the back of the house. Neither of them realized that Yongguk was listening to their conversation.

 

                The relationship between the two omega’s only blossomed over the month from there. They would even invite Jongup, much to the elder’s chagrin, to eat with them. Luhan never missed the chance to be with Daehyun whenever the pregnant omega could get away from Yongguk. It was common knowledge now that Daehyun was carrying the Alpha Heir’s pup, and despite what they felt for the omega, all were happy for the future of the royal family. Many prayed that Daehyun would birth, not only a son, but an alpha son.

                The kitchen staff at the Alpha Heir’s manor learned quickly how to make the lemon and honey tea just the way Daehyun liked it as his morning sickness seemed to have worsened and came now in the middle of the night.

                Luhan made his way to the kitchen, as he always did, with Sana in tow, to request that tea be brought up while he was on his way to visit Daehyun. He squinted his eyes when caught a quick look at a girl that he had not seen before in the kitchen preparing their snacks.

                “Sana-ssi. Is she new?” Sana looked around the kitchen and spotted the back of the girl.

                “I am not sure. She probably came from another part of the house to cover for one of the cooks who got sick with the flu earlier this month. Alpha Heir asked her to go home and get rest. He assured her that she would still receive her pay but he did not want to take any chances with Consort Jung’s health.” Luhan nodded but couldn’t shake off the prickly feeling at the back of his neck.

                Hojoon smiled as Luhan lightly knocked on the door to Daehyun’s private bedroom where he would rest sometimes when Yongguk was out. Hojoon opened the door and Luhan walked inside but stopped when he saw Daehyun.

                “Daehyun-ssi!” Luhan ran over to Daehyun’s bedside and took his hand. “Are you feeling okay? You look so pale.” Luhan chewed his lip in worry. Daehyun gave a weak smile.

                “I’m fine, hyung. Just a little too tired to go for a walk today. I haven’t been able to keep much of my food down. I hope you don’t mind.”

                “Silly, of course I don’t mind. I met Sana on the way here and went with her to the kitchen. Your tea will be coming up soon and I brought sandwiches, but perhaps that may be a little too heavy for you right now. Hojoon-ssi, would you mind terribly asking one of the maids to bring up chicken broth and some saltines.” Hojoon bowed and stuck his head out of the door to give the order just as Sana was bringing up the tray of tea.

                The omega maid brought over the luke warm cups, as Daehyun preferred steaming hot tea only with breakfast, after dinner and at bedtime. She placed the tray on the bedside table and Luhan helped Daehyun to sit up so he could sip at his cup.

                Luhan smiled as Daehyun wafted his tea and sighed in contentment. After a while of having it every day, Luhan grew a little tired of the taste of the lemon and honey tea so he usually opted to have cinnamon tea, milk tea or orange blossom. Today, however, he did not want to be fussy and accepted the lemon and honey tea from Sana. He tilted his head as he inhaled the scent of the tea. It smelled a tad different than the one he made but he shrugged it off as him being picky and sipped his tea.

                It was not until he and Daehyun just finishing with coming up with names for the pup that Luhan knew something was wrong with the other omega. Daehyun had doubled over and hissed in pain. He dropped his cup, spilling the rest of the tea onto the covers as the hiss of pain became a cry. Luhan jumped up, knocking over the table and, consequently, the tea pot.

                 “Consort Jung!” He rushed to Daehyun’s side and gasped when he saw red seeping into the sheets from beneath the now crying and whimpering omega. Hojoon rushed over as well. “HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP! Daehyun-ssi!”

                   Guards came rushing into the room, all ready to face a threat. Jongup paled when he saw the blood on the bed and yelled to one of the waiting maids outside.

                 “Call for Dr. Kim. Hurry! You, call the Alpha Heir, now!” Both of the maids scurried to follow their given orders. Jongup ran over and scooped Daehyun up in his arms. “Out of the way!” He called as he carried the now screaming omega out into the hall, his intent to run all the way to the clinic. In his haste to follow, Luhan stepped on a shard of the broken cup that had hit the floor when the table fell over. He noticed a thick brown residue on the shard. He sniffed it and then touched it with his finger before tasting it. He gasped and looked at the overturned teapot that landed on the carpet, saving it from breaking. He quickly picked it up and saw more of the brown residue in a ring on the bottom of the teapot. He slapped a hand over his mouth in horror.

          “Licorice root.”


	9. Tulip

“What the fuck is happening!” Yongguk burst into the oversized clinic. The nurses all jumped in fear. One by one, they all filed out from behind the receptionists’ desk and bowed. “Where is my mate?” He bellowed.

                “Alpha Heir.” Hojoon looked up at him with tear filled eyes, his hands red with dried blood.

                “Hojoon, what’s going on? Where is Daehyun and why is there blood on your hands?” Yongguk asked, fear washing over him.

                “Alpha Heir.” Yongguk looked up and nearly broke down at the sight of Jongup walking up to him, his clothes stained dark red with blood. The beta dropped to his knees in a heap in front of the elder. “I-I tried to get them here in time…I tried...” Yongguk growled and lifted Jongup from the floor by his shoulders and shook him.

                “Tell me what the fuck is going on, right now!” Before anyone else could answer, Doctor Kim ran out, past his mate, Jinki.

                “Alpha Heir.” Kibum bowed his head and removed his surgical mask.

                “Enough with the fucking greetings, somebody better start talking and I mean now.” The last word came out in a growl.

                “Please forgive me, Alpha Heir, but Consort Jung has miscarried.” Kibum had his head bowed, he could not bear to look into the eyes of the Alpha Heir. Hojoon gasped and Jongup went limp in Yongguk’s hold. Yongguk let out an animalistic growl that shook the entire clinic. Everyone inside, including the betas were forced to their knees.

                “W-where is my mate. Where is he?!” Zelo and Youngjae scrambled forward when Yongguk stumbled forward, his legs seemingly unable to support his weight but Jongup caught him first.

                “He was hemorrhaging but we were able to save him. If Jongup hadn’t gotten here so quickly, we could have lost him as well.” Yongguk stilled. Of course he was happy that his mate was alive, but their pup…his first pup…was gone. “A-alpha…there is more.” Yongguk shut his eyes, every part of him trembling.

                “W-what? What more could there possibly be?” Kibum wrung his hands as he looked back at the nurses who attended Daehyun with them.

                “Th-the miscarriage caused some damage to the lining of his uterine wall.”

                “Key, please…”

                “Because of the damage, it will be difficult for Consort Jung to conceive again.” This time, Yongguk’s legs completely gave out. Youngjae and Zelo helped Jongup to get the Alpha off the floor.

                “T-take me to him.”

                “Yongguk, perhaps it would be best if you took a second-“ Zelo started but was interrupted by the weak growl from the older.

                “He needs me!” Zelo, Youngjae and Jongup all nodded and hauled the young Alpha to his feet. The three of them helped him walk to Daehyun’s room. Yongguk could hear the beeping of the machines inside and suddenly froze. He dropped his head as a tear escaped his eye.

                After taking a couple of deep breathes and forcefully wiping the tears from his face, Yongguk stood on his own feet and gave a light tap on the door. He opened it and was taken aback by Luhan crouched in a fighting stance, his fangs and claws bared, eyes a bright red as he stood protectively in front of Daehyun’s bed. The omega immediately calmed when he realized who was at the door.

                “A-Alpha Heir! I am so sorry! I meant no disrespect, I was only-“ Yongguk gave a tiny smile as the omega slapped a hand over his mouth and bowed repeatedly.

 He had grown to like Luhan. His initial reservations about the foreign omega began to subside after he head overheard the conversation he had with Daehyun on their first walk through the garden. They disappeared completely as time went on and he saw just how much Luhan really treasured Daehyun and vice versa.

                Yongguk held up a hand to stop the boy’s apologizing. He looked to him with questioning eyes. Luhan sighed and shook his head. Yongguk felt his heart ache knowing Kibum had given Daehyun the full rundown including the part about how unlikely it would be for him to conceive in the future.

                “Dae?” Luhan quickly moved to the side. At the sound of his alpha’s voice, Daehyun’s eyes slowly opened.

                “Y-yongguk?” Daehyun coughed, his throat raw and ragged from crying and screaming. Yongguk hurried over to his mate and looked down at him. He could feel the tears stringing at his eyes. His mate looked so broken and weak.

                “I’m here, baby. I’m right here.”

                “I-I’m sorry! I tried to hold on…I really did. I’m so, so sorry. I’m sorry!” He clenched a fist and began beating himself over his heart as he sobbed loudly. Yongguk frantically grabbed at his hand.

                “Daehyun, stop. You’re going to hurt yourself!”

                “Yongguk…he-he’s gone! Oh God!” Daehyun sobbed harder, his voice cracking. Luhan, who moved to the side to give them room felt his own heart break for the Omega. “It’s my fault…I-I killed him. Yongguk…I did this! Everyone was right, I’m not good enough.” Daehyun felt the world closing in on him as he realized that everything that had ever been said about him, every single insult that had been thrown his way was true. If not, then why couldn’t he bring his own pup into the world. “It was my job to protect him and I couldn’t even do that!”

                “Dae, please.” Yongguk felt the tears he was trying to hold back roll down his cheeks. His mate was suffering more than anyone he’d ever seen. He was so broken. “This isn’t your fault, these things can’t be controlled. It was an accident. We…we can try again, huh? How about that, we can try again when you are ready.” The alpha had tried hard to try and get Daehyun to calm down, he could hear the heart monitor beginning to beep loudly, indicating that Daehyun’s heart rate was erratic.

                “No! No! We can’t. Yongguk, no! I-I’ll hurt them too! We can’t! I…I-“ Daehyun began to pant, clutching at his heart over his hospital gown. He broke out in a cold sweat as his eyes widened, his mouth gaping.

                “Dae! Daehyun!” Luhan ran out of the room to find Doctor Kim while Yongguk tried to calm Daehyun down. Dr. Kim and a handful of nurses all rushed into the room.

                “Consort Jung. Listen to me. I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me?” Dr. Kim made Daehyun focus on him. “Just breathe, everything is okay. You’re okay. I need you to breathe or I will have to give you a sedative.” Daehyun nodded, tears still cascading over his cheeks as he tried to control his breathing. Yongguk looked on, nearly drawing blood as he bit into his lip, arms crossed tightly over his chest as he watched his mate suffer.

                “Good, that’s good Consort Jung. Just like that.” Kibum smiled when he saw that Daehyung was finally starting to calm down and catch his breath. “Please try to stay calm for me, Consort Jung it will help in your recovery. I’m sure you don’t want to be in here longer than you have to.” Dr. Kim reset the heart monitor and the nurses helped to tuck Daehyun back into bed before they all left, leaving Yongguk, Luhan Daehyun in the room together.

                “I’m so sorry.” Daehyun let a single tear slip from his eyes. Yongguk was next to him in a second and took his hand.

                “Daehyun, this isn’t your fault baby. It just wasn’t our time yet.” Luhan’s face grew dark at hearing Yongguk’s words.

                “Forgive me for saying so, Alpha Heir, but this had nothing to do with nature and was not an accident.” Daehyun and Yongguk both whipped their heads to Luhan.

                “Explain yourself, Luhan, quickly.” Yongguk growled.

                “Alpha Heir, the first day that Daehyun and I had lunch together, I had made him some tea that would help to combat his morning sickness.” Luhan began to explain.

                “It did help, hyung. I even asked the kitchen to prepare it more often for me to have.” Daehyun nodded and Yongguk nodded as well, remembering that Daehyun like to have hot tea in the morning when they had their breakfast and just before bed. He would even wake up in the middle of the night to call down to the kitchen for a cup when Daehyun was feeling particularly nauseous.

                “I know and you had been drinking it regularly. Did it taste any different after a while?” Daehyun shrugged but still looked confused.

                “It was a little sweeter but nothing too serious, I just used less sugar.” Luhan nodded as he chewed his lip.

                “Where is this going Luhan?” Yongguk demanded.          

                “Earlier, I noticed the tea tasted a little different but I could not put my finger on why. I accidentally knocked over the table in my haste to get to Daehyun and after Jongup-ssi carried him to the clinic, I was about to follow behind when I noticed something on the floor. It was a shard of glass from one of the broken tea cups. It has this dark brown residue at the bottom. My suspicions were confirmed when I picked up the tea pot, the residue at the bottom of the tea put was black licorice root.”

                “And how is that significant?” Yongguk questioned, his gut twisting in apprehension at what Luhan was implying.

                “Licorice root isn’t normally harmful, but when a pregnant person consumes it in copious amounts, it can cause a miscarriage.” Daehyun felt his heart drop.

                “W-what?” Daehyun tried to laugh off the implication. “H-hyung, that does not mean someone tried to harm me on purpose. Maybe one of the kitchen maids put it in to make it taste sweeter?”

                “That’s the thing though, Consort Jung. Black licorice root has not taste or smell. There would be no reason for it to be added to your tea other than to cause harm to the heir.” Daehyun’s eyes watered.

                “Are you saying that someone wanted him to lose our pup?” Yongguk growled, his anger from earlier coming back in full force.

                “Yes, Alpha Heir. I believe it was someone’s intention to cause Daehyun to lose their heir.” Yongguk’s eyes flared. “Come to think of it, there was girl in the kitchen today that I did not recognize. I asked Sana who she was and apparently she was covering for one of the kitchen staff that had been down with the flu.”

                “Yeoni? Yeah, I gave her time off because I wanted to give her time to recover from the flu and I did not want to risk Daehyun getting sick. Who was this girl?” Luhan shook his head, deep in thought.

                “I don’t know, Sana didn’t know her name either. I mean, it could be nothing but...” Luhan chewed on his nail.

                “No, we will look into this, if she is innocent then she has nothing to fear.” Yongguk pursed his lips.

                “I don’t understand who would want to do this. There isn’t anyone around who covets the “throne” so who would have motive?” Yongguk shook his head.

                “I don’t know, but believe me I will find out and I will end them…slowly and painfully.” Yongguk sat on the bed and pulled Daehyun into his arms. The omega buried his head in his alpha’s neck. “Zelo, Youngjae!” The two betas entered through the door as Luhan held the way open for them. “Call my father, we need to have a meeting, today and I want you two there as well. Luhan you and Sana will also be there.” The betas bowed their heads and left. Luhan bowed his head as well, wanting to do everything he could to help his friend find justice.

 

*Flashback: 3 Weeks Before*

                “Right this way, ma’am.”

 A handsome young doctor, wearing a surgical mask, led the older woman into the back where all of the examination rooms were. He looked and saw another man poised against the far wall near the entrance to the hospital wear a low-slung cap, his hands buried in his pocket. The man gave a slight nod to which the doctor responded with a nod and he turned to the woman, taking her arm to help her in her weakened state.

The young doctor helped the woman change into her hospital gown and then onto the bed where she signed with relief at being off her feet. Her sore body was starting to cause fatigue. The doctor then started an IV and comforted the woman when she winced at the pinch of the needle piercing her skin. He went on to tape up the flexible hose for her fluids.

“Don’t worry, Yeoni-ssi, this will make you all better.”

“You’re such a sweet-“ Her sentence was interrupted by a fit of wet coughing. “I am so sorry, doctor. I am just ready for this flu to go away so that I can get back to work.” The doctor smiled through the mask.

“I promise to take good care of you.” The doctor pulled a syringe from his pocket and put it into the end of her IV tube. He pushed down on the plunger, injecting 5cc’s of air straight into Yeonie’s blood stream. Without missing a beat, he connected her IV fluids to the needle end of the tube.

He watched, with shaking hands as the woman began to gasp for air. Her eyes widened before her body went limp on the bed.  The doctor took a deep breath before he walked over to the phone on the wall after dropping the syringe into the biohazard bin to hide it and splashing a little water on his face.

“I NEED NURSES IN ROOM 116! WE HAVE A CODE BLUE!” He heard the small army of nurses running toward the room. He jumped on the old woman’s bed and began to feign chest compressions. “1, 2, 3, 4, 5.”

The nurses came in and gasped seeing the doctor trying to resuscitate the elderly patient. The all flocked around him but noticed that the heart monitor was showing no signs of life.

“Doctor….doctor, she’s gone.” The nurse pulled at his arm when he refused to stop. “Doctor Shim!” Dr. Shim Changmin jumped down from the bed.

“Dammit!” He threw his mask across the room in anger. “Call the time.” He kicked the door on the way out of the room. His frustration melted and a smirk formed on his face. He pulled the disposable cell from his phone and waited for the other line to pick up. “It’s done.” He hung up and dropped the phone in the garbage shoot on the way to his office.

The man on the other end of the phone smiled and toss his phone in the toilet and flushed it. He walked out of the bathroom and into the room where his boss was waiting.

“Boss, it’s done.” The person that was sitting behind a large desk in a luxurious leather chair and sipping a glass of expensive merlot smiled before he broke out menacing laughter.

“And so it begins.” The voice chuckled again and sipped his wine.


	10. Peony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay guys, so, I’ve decided to do something a little different for this and the coming chapters. It’s mostly because I’m tired of wring Head Alpha, Head Alpha Heir and Alpha Heir. I’ve decided to use the titles used in the Palace during the earlier years of the Joseon Dynasty and I’ve compiled a list (Plus I may or may not have wanted to share a little of what I’ve been learning. I’ll be interchanging sometimes):
> 
> -Wang Jeonha: Emperor/King
> 
> -Jeonha: Your Majesty (only used for Kings and Emperors)
> 
> -Jungjeon Mama: Empress/Queen Consort
> 
> -Seja Jeoha: Crowned Prince
> 
> -Jeoha: Your Highness (Only used for the Crowned Prince and the brother of the reigning King)
> 
> -Sejabin Mama: Crowned Princess Consort
> 
> -Sukwon Mama: Lowest ranking concubine of the King/Emperor. Usually preceded by the surname of the concubine
> 
> -Mama: Your Highness (Used for male and female ranking royals)
> 
> -Aba Mama: Royal Father (Only used by the King’s birthed children)
> 
> -Eoma Mama: Royal Mother (Only used by the King’s children and the Crowned Princess Consort)

  “He what?!” The Emperor roared. Daehyun bowed his head in sorrow. His pale face was splotchy and red from crying. He was trembling with exhaustion but he had wanted to be here, to face the Emperor, to face his punishment. Yongguk was right next to him on his knees, refusing to leave his mate’s side.

“I humbly beg your forgiveness Wang Jeonha (Emperor). I-“ He was cut off by a sharp slap. He fell from his prostrated position onto his side. He looked up in horror and shock as the King stared down at him with disgust and disappointment. Daehyun’s hand shot out to grab Yongguk as the elder let out a menacing growl.

“Jeonha, it was not his fault!” Daehyun stilled as he heard Luhan running into the study where they were all meeting.

“Lu Sukwon, you cannot-“ Luhan turned and glared at the guard, his eyes burning with warning making the guard hesitate in grabbing him.

“Did I not ask for us not to be interrupted. You incompetent-“

“This is not the guard’s fault either, Jeonha, I just could not stand idly by and watch Consort Jung be held responsible for what he had no control over. I respectfully implore your majesties the Emperor and Empress to allow me to investigate into his matter, to bring justice to the one who dared to harm the next Alpha Heir of this pack.” Luhan chewed his lip and looked up at the Emperor from underneath his bangs, he knew the elder man could not resist his charms and why not use that to his advantage? He would not let Daehyun suffer for this, not if he could help it.

“Fine. Investigate as you wish. You find the one who did this and bring them to me. I will give you free reign to do what you must.” Luhan inclined his head in thanks. “But, the fact remains that you, Jung Daehyun, have still failed at your duties to your mate, this pack and the royal family. You are dismissed. Yongguk, stay behind, we need to discuss you taking a second consort.” Daehyun felt his heart stop beating at those last words. He began to tremble, but not from exhaustion. No, this time, he trembled in shame and heartache.

“Aba Mama,” Yongguk’s head whipped up. “I told you, I would not have another besides, Daehyun. He is my-“ The Emperor turned with a glare.

“This is not up for discussion, Yongguk! You asked my permission to officially mate him and I gave it. I gave him a fair chance and he failed. Now, you will do what I command with no questions or backtalk. Am I clear?”

“But Aba Mama-“ Yongguk could feel the sadness rolling off of Daehyun beside him.

“Yongguk, do not test me right now.” The Emperor growled through gritted teeth. “I thought I said you were dismissed!” Daehyun jumped and held in the groan of pain the sudden movement caused. Luhan ran over and helped the other omega to stand and helped him walk out of the door. Daehyun gave one look back at Yongguk who returned the look apologetically.

 

“Sejabin, please, you should be resting.” Hojoon desperately pleaded with Daehyun as the omega paced back and forth through the garden, waiting for Yongguk’s return.

“Consort Jung, please listen to Hojoon-ssi. You need to be inside.”

Jongup was also ignored. Nothing could be heard over the sound of Daehyun’s aching heart. How could Head Alpha demand such a thing? He hadn’t lost the baby on purpose. He’d give anything to have him back…anything! And not just for the pack or the head family, it was his baby.

He stopped pacing as tears welled in his eyes. Another mate….he would have to share Yongguk with another omega. An omega who would no doubt bear Yongguk’s child. An omega who would be accepted by the Head Alpha, since he, clearly, was not. He sank to the ground.

“Mama!” Hojoon, Jongup, Sana, Jinki and Minho all started toward him but Hojoon got to him first. He caught the omega just before he hit the ground, sobbing.

Luhan, who had just returned from his quarters after calling a few of the pack members out in the human world who had become police detectives, gasped as he saw Daehyun on the ground.

“Daehyun!” Forgetting all formalities, he ran over to the younger omega and scooped the sobbing Consort into his arms. “Dae, what happened?”

“Will I ever be enough Luhan? For anyone?” Luhan’s heart broke at his dearest friend’s grief stricken tone.

“Daehyun, you are more than enough. You-“

“M-my own baby didn’t even want to be with me.” Luhan felt tears come to his eyes, how own heart breaking for his friend.

“Daehyun, you know that isn’t true. It wasn’t-“

“I could have fought! I should have known something was wrong! And I didn’t! Because of my weakness…he’s gone and now…now I’m going to lose Yongguk too.” Daehyun choked on his last words. His head pounded as he sobbed out loud. He clenched a fist and beat it against his chest, his other first balled into Luhan’s shirt. The elder just held him and rocked him silently. He knew that, right now, Daehyun didn’t want words of comfort or solace…he needed to get these feelings out.

“Help me get him to his room.” Luhan sniffled as Daehyun finally cried himself to sleep. The younger was still letting out double breaths every so often even as he slept, a clear indication of just how painful of a cry he’d just gone through.

Hojoon stepped forward, along with Jongup, to help Luhan stand. The other omega insisted on being the one to carry the wary Consort to his bed. It was a struggle, but Luhan would not give up and Jongup made sure to stay close by, his hand on Luhan’s arm to keep him steady on stairways and keeping him from bumping Daehyun’s head on corners.

 

Daehyun woke up the next day with his head pounding. He tried to turn away from the bright rays of the sun. His eyes immediately watered. How could it be such a beautiful day when his world was falling apart around him…again.

“Dae.” Daehyun looked toward his mate who was walking into the bedroom holding a silver tray of food. A stray tear fell down his face and over his cheek as he thought about losing his mate. How many times could his heart be broken in such a short amount of time?

“How are you feeling?” Daehyun just stared at him. Yongguk sighed and brought the tray over to the bed but Daehyun backed away from the tray, his heart thundering in his chest. “I tested this myself and I have guards watching over the kitchen and the gardens. I promise, I won’t ever let anything like this happen again Daehyun. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t protect you.” Still, Daehyun said nothing and did not come closer. “I’m going to eat with you. See?” Yongguk opened the tray and chomped on a piece of bacon. “Mmm, so good.”

Daehyun slowly inched closer the more Yongguk ate. The elder smiled when the omega finally sat on the bed and scooted closer to him. He speared some of the scrambled eggs with a fork and held it up to Daehyun’s mouth. His heart fluttered when Daehyun opened up and let him feed him all of his breakfast.

“I was thinking, after breakfast, I could run you a nice hot bath and I’ll read to you while you soak.”

“Will you read a Black Dagger Brotherhood novel to me?” Daehyun asked excitedly making Yongguk chuckle. Ever since Luhan had introduced him to the books, Daehyun had been absolutely obsessed with the series, especially the brother called Anger, or something like that.

“Honey, you know Anger isn’t real right?” Daehyun pouted and tossed a piece of bacon at his head making Yongguk laugh harder.

“His name is Rhage, you jerk.” Yongguk stifled his laughter and kissed Daehyun’s head.

“Alright, alright. I’ll read Rhage’s book to you.” Daehyun smiled happily and continued to eat. Seeing Daehyun like this after what happened yesterday gave Yongguk hope that maybe, just maybe, everything might turn out okay.

They both looked up as a knock sounded from the door.

“Seja Jeoha, Wang Jeonha wants to see you in his office.” He heard Hojoon call out through the door.

“I will be there when I can.”

“He…uh…He said immediately.” Daehyun instantly felt his mood dampen.

“I said-“ Yongguk began to growl until Daehyun placed a hand on his arm/

“You should go, Guk.” Yongguk turned to look into the sad eyes of his mate.

“But-“

“Let’s not anger him any more than he already is. Just do as he says.” Yongguk sighed and cupped Daehyun’s cheek before pecking his lips.     

“I will be back as soon as I can.” Daehyun gave a small smile but Yongguk could tell it was more for show than anything else. He pecked his mate’s lips again and stood to go dress. He gave Daehyun one last kiss before he headed to the door. “I love you, Jung Daehyun!” Daehyun squeaked as his face blushed at Yongguk yelling the words as he walked out of the door, loud enough for the whole house to hear.

 

This went on for the next few weeks. Daehyun would wake up next to Yongguk, on for his father to call him to his side not long after that and keep him in his study all day. No one really had time for Daehyun anymore, it seemed. Even Luhan and Jongup seemed to be busy. The former bringing the latter along with him everywhere he went which, much to his annoyance, please Yongguk because that mean the Beta would be around Daehyun less.

With each passing day, Daehyun fell more and more into himself and even refused to see Jaehyo or go outside. He wasn’t stupid, the entirety of the pack grounds was abuzz with the fact that not only had he lost the future heir to their pack, but that Yongguk would be taking in a concubine. Daehyun hated the feeling of walking passed maids and hearing them whisper behind his back and some of the bolder ones whispered loud enough for him to hear how they knew he wasn’t good enough and that Yongguk was stupid for making him his Consort.

Daehyun looked up without interest when he heard a commotion outside the tall hedges of the garden.

“Mama is not receiving anyone today.” He heard Hojoon explain to someone. Daehyun didn’t bother to look up as he stroked the petals of the cherry blossoms on the low hanging trees.

“I am here on direct orders of Wang Jeonha.” The male voice spoke. He heard Hojoon gasp and assumed that the omega bowed and let him through as he heard footsteps crunching the grass in the next second.  Hojoon ran over to him.

“Mama. There is an edict from the Emporer!” Hojoon whispered frantically. Daehyun sighed and stood as Hojoon helped him to his feet and they both kneeled on the ground to hear and accept the edict.

“Sejabin Mama is ordered to attend the ceremony for the new concubine. A palanquin will be outside your residence in 4 hours’ time.”

The Eunuch rolled up the scroll and handed it to Hojoon who took it with a bow and handed it to Daehyun who accepted it with trembling hands. The Eunuch gave a sarcastic bow and turned to leave while Hojoon glared at him all the while.

“Consort Jung?”

“I’m fine Hojoon-ah. W-we better get inside and get ready.” Hojoon nodded sadly and helped Daehyun to his feet and inside the manor to dress.

Exactly 4 hours later, Daehyun, dressed in a royal blue chima and a maroon colored jajeok wonsam. His sangtugwan was held in place with his ceremonial phoenix pin. From looking at him now, you would never be able to tell that he is falling apart inside.

He tried to keep his head held high as members of the pack pointed and whispered about him as he was carried along to the pavilion where the ceremony would take place. His fist clenched his skirt underneath his wonsam as fought the tears and the cry burning at the back of his throat.

When they arrived at the pavilion, the Beta carriers kneeled to place the palanquin on the soft ground so that Daehyun could dismount. Hojoon was next to him in an instant to help him stand. His heart ached as he walked up to the pavilion. It was decorated for an extravagant mating ceremony, not to the degree of his and Yongguk’s but it was still beautiful and elaborate. Fit for a concubine of the Crowned Prince. Another phantom pain lanced at Daehyun’s heart. Yongguk’s concubine. He let out an inconspicuous sniffle as Hojoon led him over to the head table in front of the pavilion doors where the Empress and Luhan sat waiting for him.

“Welcome, Sejabin.” The Empress smiled genuinely at him and gestured for him to take a seat.

“Thank you, Eoma Mama.” Daehyun gave the best smile he could muster under the circumstances. “Is Jeonha not coming?” Daehyun saw there were only three seats.

“No dear, because this isn’t an official wedding, neither the Emperor or the Crowned Prince will be present. We are just welcoming the concubine into the household, he or she will not be part of the royal family just yet. That won’t happen until he or she conceives an heir.”

“Jungjeon mama!” Luhan whispered in exclamation. The Empress’s ringed hand flew to her mouth as Daehyun winced. “Oh, honey-“

“It is okay Eoma mama. You are right, let us hope the new concubine will be able to do what I could not.” Daehyun gave a tiny smile and Lunan reached over to help Hojoon lower Daehyun to his seat.

After a few moments, Daehyun felt his breath catch in his throat as 4 Beta carriers came around  the corner carrying a closed palanquin. They set it on the ground and an omega maid that Daehyun did not know lifted the door. The first thing Daehyun saw was the new concubine’s tteoguji meori as they stepped out of the palanquin. The omega stood at their full height and looked around haughtily until their eyes landed upon Daehyun.

Daehyun let out a small gasp and his hand shot out to Luhan who was fuming.

“Please….please tell me this isn’t true.” Daehyun whimpered as tears welled in his eyes and pain lashed through his chest.

Himchan smirked as he elegantly made his way up the stairs up the pavilion with the help of his omega in waiting. He looked stunning in his bold olive green wonsam with small gold leaf symbols for luck all over it. His chimas were blue and red and flowed gracefully as he practically floated up the stairs. His flawless features seemed to glow against the green of his wonsam.

“I give my greetings to your highnesses, Wangdebi mama, Sejabin mama and Lu Sukwon mama.” His omega in waiting helped him to perform the keunjeol (deep respectful bow) before helping him to stand to his full height. Hojoon handed a scroll to Daehyun, who took it with trembling hands as he stood.

“Receive your proclamation.” Himchan smiled and his omega in waiting helped him to kneel down. “Let it be known that, on this day, you have been bestowed the title of Kim Sugwon (lowest rank of concubine for the Crowned Prince). You are expected to perform your duties as the Crown Prince’s Concubine with dignity, respect and grace.” Himchan accepted the scroll with an obvious smirk.

“I give my sincerest vow to uphold my duties to the Crown Prince with he utmost urgency vitality.” Daehyun tried to swallow around the baseball sized lump stuck in his throat as he fought with all of his might to keep his tears at bay.


	11. Sunflower

Himchan’s omega in waiting helped him to sit in a chair next to Luhan who nonchalantly rolled his eyes.

“Start the music.” The Empress gestured for the musicians to begin playing their instruments as the omegas at the head table began to munch on the carefully picked snacks while they were entertained.

“It is such a beautiful day, is it not, Sejabin mama? The sun is shining so brightly, I wonder if the stars will shine as bright tonight.” Himchan smirked as he took a bit of his honey cookie. Daehyun blinked back tears as he clenched his fists tightly in his skirt. He was about to speak but was interrupted when Luhan spoke up.

“Looks like clouds over the horizon. An overcast night can block out a star, no matter how hard it tries to shine.” Himchan’s smile instantly fell and The Empress touched her lips with her index knuckle to hide her smile.

“I-“ Himchan was coming back with a retort when the Empress spoke up.

“Sejabin, you must be tired from all of the…excitement. Why don’t you go to your quarters and rest. Hojoon-ah, take Sejabin back to his room and see that he takes his medicines.” Hojoon immediately stepped forward assist Daehyun with standing in the heavy gown and headpiece.

“Heymi-ah,” Himchan’s omega in waiting inclined her head to show that she acknowledged his call. “My gift?” Heymi stepped forward and held up a box. Himchan opened it and smiled. “As a thank you for welcoming me, I have prepared a gift for you, Sejabin mama. It is Rose tea.” Daehyun froze at the last word. Tea? His hands began to tremble as his lips quivered. “I will have it sent to your kitchen, it’s quite fragrant and good for the skin.”

Daehyun cleared his throat and continued to walk with Hojoon guiding him, scowling all the while.

“Sejabin mama would like to return to his quarters. Let’s be on our way, quickly.” Hojoon helped Daeyun into his palanquin and the beta carriers all stood at the same time and headed back toward the manor. As they were reaching the gate, a loud sound of wood splintering echoed a split second before the palanquin tipped over and crashed onto its side.

 

“Would you stop fidgeting?” The Emporer chuckled at his son, touching everything on his desk, a habit the Prince had displayed whenever he was nervous or anxious. The sky was painted with pink and purple hues as the sun set.

“I can’t help it, aba mama. You won’t even tell me who the concubine is. I wish you had discussed it with me first.” Yongguk brought his left hand to his mouth and began to nip at his nail.

“I have allowed you to take on the mate you wished. Daehyun will remain as the Princess Consort and you can love him as much as you please, but the fact still remains that you need an heir, Yongguk. I am only looking out for you, my son. Once I am gone, who else will you have?” Yongguk’s eyes widened.

“A-aba mama.” Why would his father say such a thing?

“Just trust me, Yongguk. You have always done as I asked. I only ask you for this one last thing. Accept the concubine and produce a healthy Alpha heir and you will be free to love and live your life with Daehyun.”

Yongguk felt so much confliction in his heart. He wanted to please the man he looked up to most in the world. The man who had carried him on his shoulders as a kid, helped him with his homework. The man that had stayed up with him all night and held him as he cried after his twin had died when they were only 4 years old. Unlike his grandfather, Yongguk’s father had made it point to a constant in his son’s life and showed him an enormous amount of affection and care. But, could he bring himself to hurt Daehyun to appease his father? Maybe the younger would understand…or maybe he would end up hating him, but at least the omega would be safe from his father’s wrath.

Yongguk sighed.

“I will do as you ask aba mama.” The Emperor smiled proudly.

“That’s my boy.”

“Jeonha? The new concubine has come to give greetings.” One of the Eunch Alpha’s called from outside of the door of the Emperor’s study.

“Let them in!” The Emperor smiled wide as the doors to his study opened wide and in stepped one of the most beautiful omega’s he’d ever laid eyes on. Youngguk’s went slack.

“Please accept my greetings, Jeonha and Seja Joenha.”

“H-Himchan?” Yongguk watched in disbelief as Himchan sauntered gracefully into his father’s office and gave a deep bow. This couldn’t be! But the younger omega was indeed wearing the ceremonial clothing befitting that of a concubine, low ranking, but a concubine nonetheless….his concubine. “Aba mama…I-I…”

“I expect you to keep your word to me, Yongguk. Give our pack an heir. Himchan is willing to do his part, you must meet him half way and do yours. You may rise, Kim Sugwan.” Himchan smiled sweetly as he stood carefully to his feet. He pulled Yongguk close and turned his back to Himchan so the omega could not read his lips. “Do not think for one second that I was not aware of your…tristes with this omega. That is why I specifically chose him. A man never goes back on his word.” The Emporer turned back to face Himchan and smiled.

“Kim Sugwan. Welcome. The maids have prepared your apartment, please, head on over and Yongguk will be with your shortly. I trust you are up to the task?” If the smell in the air was anything to go by, the omega was definitely up to the task. The Emperor licked his lips and stepped back as the smell of the beginning of the omega’s heat.

“I can assure you, Jeonha, I know my station and will give my all to complete my task.” Himchan inclined his head and peeked up through his lashes. The Emperor smiled and nodded.

“That’s a good man. You are dismissed so that you may prepare yourself.” Himchan gave a smile and a respectful bow before carefully backing out of the room.

“Father…I can’t…not with him. Please, don’t make me do this.” Yongguk pleaded with his father. If Himchan was already being presented to him as an inducted Concubine, that means Daehyun would have been the one to give his proclamation. His mate must be devastated.

“Goodnight, Yongguk. Your omega is waiting for you. I suggest you do not make him wait long.” The Emperor walked out of the office without another word. Yongguk’s knees buckled.

 

“Daeh-“ Yongguk burst into their bedroom but stopped in his tracks when he spotted Daehyun pulling up the hem of his robe while Hojoon backed away, his hands scrambling to hide something behind his back. Daehyun cleared his throat and turned to look at Youngguk.

“Y-Yongguk, what are you doing here?” Daehyun’s eyes displayed, sadness and surprise.

“I wanted you to know, Dae. I wanted you to know that I had nothing to do with Himchan becoming my concubine. I will never touch him, forget what my father says. I won’t betray you like that.” Daehyun gave a small and grateful smile as he reached up to cup Yongguk’s cheek, his eyes swimming with unshed tears.

“Honey, you need to go. Kim Su-“ he cleared his throat as his voice cracked on the word. “Kim Sugwan is waiting for you.”

“But-“ Daehyun placed a finger over his lip.

“Yongguk, I know how much your father means to you and I won’t make you choose between us. And you can lie to yourself all you want, but I know one of your biggest goals in life is to have a family.” Yongguk felt tears fill his eyes as that truth hit him hard and at the resignation in his Mate’s voice.

“I want that with you, Daehyun. You are my life.” Daehyun’s lips twitched and he blinked back more tears with a small sniffle.

“I know, and you are mine but…you heard what Doctor Kim said, it will be difficult, if not impossible, for me to conceive.”

One tear betrayed the omega’s wishes and slid down his cheek and Yongguk felt his heart shatter at the sight. This was killing Daehyun. He wrapped his arms around Daehyun only to freeze when the younger hissed and flinched away.

“What-“ He frowned when he saw Daehyun touch his own arm. “What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing!” Yongguk glowered as he pulled Daehyun’s robe down on the side, revealing a badly bruised shoulder and as it slid down more, he saw that there was bruising down his arm too. “What the fuck happened?!” Both Hojoon and Daehyun jumped at his raised voice.

“Yongguk, it’s not a big deal. I’m fine, really.”

“How is this fine! Tell me what happened!” Yongguk boomed, his gaze murderous. “Did someone hurt you?”

“What? No, Gukkie, it wasn’t like that. The palanquin broke and I fell. That’s all.” Daehyun tried his best to calm his mate down.

“A palanquin doesn’t just break Daehyun.”

“Well mine did and I’m fine. Just a little bruised.” Daehyun sighed.

“How could you not tell me this immediately!” Hojoon bowed his head and trembled as Yongguk’s anger and frustration was directed at him.

“It’s not his fault Yongguk. I asked him and the Beta’s not to tell you. I’ll be fine. Hojoon was helping me with soothing cream. I’m just a little sore. I promise, no permanent damage. You, on the other hand need to go, the sun has already set.” Daehyun smiled at the worry in his Mate’s eyes. “Gukkie, I promise, I’m okay. Now go.”

“Fine, but only under one condition. I’m taking you to see Dr. Kim first thing in the morning.” Daehyun chuckled and pecked his lips.

The omega finally let out the desperate sob he was holding in as the door closed behind Yongguk.

 

Himchan was starting to get impatient. It was well after sundown. Where the hell was Yongguk?! He could feel slick dripping between his thighs and probably staining his skirts. The silk of his traditional undergarments was rubbing ever so slight against his straining and, probably also leaking, hardness. Jeez those fucking heat enhancers really do work fast.

After almost another hour of waiting, Himchan, was reduced to a sweat soaked, panting, heap on the bed. He was almost in the full throws of the most intense heat he’d ever experienced since he hit puberty. He’d wrenched his clothes from his body and his skirts lay sprawled and wrinkled beneath him.

Finally, he heard the door to the bedroom open and almost cried in relief as he recognized Yongguk through his haze.

“Y-Yongguk-“ His plea was cut off by a loud moan as a wave a heat rolled through him. “P-please, it hurts so bad. I-I need you.” Tears ran down the sides of his bright red face, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

Yongguk staggered forward drunkenly before climbing onto the bed and hoovering over Himchan. He leaned down close the omega’s ear.

“I will mount you, but I will never love you.”

 

For the next few weeks, Himchan never saw Yongguk. He waited up every evening for the Alpha to visit his apartment again, but it didn’t happen. Himchan sighed as he began undressing to head for a bath when he was stopped in his tracks by the overpowering need to gag…which he did. His stomach clenched and the slapped a hand over his mouth before running to the bathroom. His omega in waiting running frantically behind him, as well as another omega maid who was preparing his bath.

“Kim Sugwan! Are you okay?”

“Do I look like I’m fucking okay? I just puked up my guts. Ugh! Get me water, now!” Himchan barked at the maid who ran to do as she was told. “What are you staring at?” He looked toward Hyemi who’s eyes flitted to his stomach as a smile spread across her face. Hicmhan’s eyes widened. Could it be? He slid a hand to his stomach as a small smile graced his own face. “C-call the doctor. Hurry!”

 

“Well done, Kim Sugwan! Well done and on your first try! Congratulations my son!” The Emperor slapped Yongguk on the back as Himchan beamed with pride. He’d done it, now there was no stopping him. Yongguk would be his and so would the power of this pack because it would be his son that took over.

Yongguk stood stoically as he was dressed in his ceremonial robes to make the welcoming of Himchan into the royal family official. The beads in hanging down in front of his face annoyed him, in fact, everything about this day annoyed him. He just wanted to get back into bed with Daehyun and never get out.

“Seja Jeoha, it’s time.”

“Whatever, let’s just get this over with.” Yongguk was lead down the corridor toward the back of the manor where the wedding would be held by his Alpha guards and his betas. He spotted Himchan in his own ceremonial garb and ignored the smile directed at him by the pregnant omega. When they met in the middle, Yongguk refused to even look at him as the ceremony began.

“SEJA JEOHA! SEJA JEOHA!” Yongguk’s head whipped up at the sound of his name being frantically called. He saw that it was Minho. His eyes widened and he quickly stood straight.

“Let him through!” Yongguk bellowed, his eye laced with worry.

“Seja Jeoha we-“ The words died in Himchan’s throat at the look Yongguk cast his way. It was a look of anger twined with hatred.

“Seja Jeoha!” Minho ran forward and dropped down to one knee. “Forgive my rudeness.” Himchan scoffed and rolled his eyes. It was just like that mutt to send his guard to ruin his day.

“Speak, Minho-yah.”

“It’s Sejabin mama. He has fainted again, I have already had him taken to the clinic.”

Yongguk’s eyes widened as Himchan rolled his. Daehyun had been weakened ever since he’d lost his pup. ‘God, how weak could one person be? Get over it already’. Himchan didn’t dare speak these thoughts aloud though.

“Let’s go.” Himchan froze and grabbed the Alpha’s arm to stop him from leaving.

“Yongguk, you can’t just leave. We are in the middle of-“

“My Mate needs me. Nothing is more important than him.” Yongguk snatched his arm away from the omega and ran behind Minho.

“Dae!” Yongguk burst through the doors of the clinic, nearly scaring everyone inside half to death. His beads smacked his face as he whipped his head back and forth, scanning the clinic for signs of his mate.

“This way Seja!” Minho led him to the back of the clinic to the private rooms. Minho stopped and bowed at the door to the right. Yongguk nodded and walked inside. His heart clenched to see Daehyun laying in the hospital bed. Yongguk walked up to him and was about to take his hand.

“Seja Jeoha!” Yongguk turned to Dr. Kim.

“Is Daehyun okay? Where is he?” Dr. Kim smiled wide.

“He is perfectly fine.” Yongguk cocked his head in confusion.

“I don’t understand.” He took Daehyun’s hand.

“He had an…aversion to bananas and it wore him out.” Kibum crossed his arms over his chest.

“An aversion? Daehyun loves bananas.” Yongguk looked down at his mate whose chest was rising and falling with his steady, even breaths.

“Yes, Daehyun does, but I suspect that the pups don’t like them very much.”

“How is that-“ Yongguk’s froze, his eyes slowly landing on Dr. Kim who nodded. “P-pups?”

“Yes, a litter of four it seems.” Yongguk nearly toppled over.


	12. Chrysanthemum

“Argh!” Himchan cursed as he threw a glass vase against the wall. Heymi ducked out of the way as the shards almost caught her face. Himchan had been throwing things since they had overhead the news on Daehyun on their way back from the wedding that Himchan had to, to his horror, complete on his own.

“That…that slut. It’s just like him to try and take this away from me!” Himchan paced the floor in anger and disbelief. Heymi’s eyes widened and she waved her hands frantically trying to stop Himchan from saying something that could incriminate himself. Saying such things about the Omega Consort could get the concubine killed. Himchan continued to pace, completely ignoring her as he seethed. The omega stopped only when he heard whispering outside of his door.

“Did you hear? The princess consort is pregnant…with a whole litter! I’m going to ask the Madame in charge of the stations if I can switch. I mean, Sejabin mama is not the most favorite of Jeonha but Jeoha mama really loves and dotes on him and he’s nice. He-“ The female omega that was speaking screamed as she felt a sharp slash across her cheek. She lifted a hand to her cheek and gasped when she saw blood. She and the other maid she had been whispering to looked up and they both immediately bowed their heads when they saw Himchan standing over them. A large shard of glass was gripped in his fist as it dripped with the blood of the maid who’d spoken.

“You dare disrespect me in my own house?” Himchan grabbed the female by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up to face him before he slapped her across her unmarred cheek while the other maid cowered on the floor. Himchan smiled cruelly. “You think I’m mean? Well then, let me show you just how mean I can be. Guards, take this wench out back and beat her until she has learned her lesson.”

“K-Kim Sugwon, please, I-“ She was cut off by another resounding slap that sent her scrambling to the floor. The guards standing nearby picked her up by the arms and dragged her away. Himchan looked to the other maid, still prostrate on the floor and squatted down.

“Oh, my dear, did that scare you?” He smiled and stroked the girl’s head before lifting her face by her chin. His eyes gleamed as he clenched a fist in her hair. “I suggest you learn from her mistake. Such a pretty face…I’d hate to have to destroy it.” Himchan chuckled and pushed her away before standing and rubbing his tummy. “Get me something to eat. Now!” The girl scrambled to her feet and down toward the kitchen.

“Get a palanquin ready. We’re going to the manor.” Himchan barked at one of the omega guards stationed outside of his apartment door. He stormed back to his room, stepping over all of the glass and the mess he’d made. “I want my room spotless when I get back.” Heymi bowed in understanding as she laid out his clothes before going to relay his orders to the omega maids that served him.

Himchan was walking up the stairs to the manor when he heard laughing. He headed toward the sound which was around the side of mansion toward the garden. The omega stiffened when he heard a particular guffaw that he instantly recognized as Yongguk’s.

“Gukkie, they can’t even play with this stuff yet!” Daehyun let out an exasperated breath as he saw all the toys Yongguk had purchased…including 4 power wheel cars. “And get out of there before you get stuck, you nutcase!” Daehyun hid his smile as Yongguk crouched down into one of the little cars and tried to drive it.

“But look how fun! They can play together with them out here while you and I have picnics and watch them. Imagine it, Dae.” Daehyun felt his heart flutter at how excited his mate was over their future.

“I imagine you getting stuck, now get out of there.” Yongguk gave a cute pout before trying to wiggle out of the car only to have it flip backwards with him inside it. Daehyun’s guards all stifled their smiles while Daehyun let out a full-on wheezing laughter.

The Alpha prince laughed at himself as he rolled out of the toy car and swung himself to his feet before sidling up to Daehyun who was still giggling at his antics. Yongguk scowled when the younger did not stop laughing.

“It wasn’t that funny.” Yongguk mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. He then bent down to face Daehyun’s belly. “Yah, you guys better not be in there laughing at your appa too.”

“Seja Jeoha? Are you pestering Sejabin mama again?” The empress walked into the gardens and Daehyun immediately went to bow. “No! No! Don’t you dare stand on formalities right now.” Daehyun immediately froze before he could complete his bow. “There is no need for that. How are you feeling? Is the crowned prince driving you crazy again today?”

“Eomma mama!” Yongguk whined.

“Eomma mama” The Empress repeated in a mocking tone and giggled as Yongguk’s pout grew bigger. “Oh honey, don’t pout, we still love you. Sejabin mama, come bearing gifts!” Daehyun’s mouth dropped when a hoard of maids came in behind the empress holding wrapped gifts.

“Oh! Me too, me too!” Luhan came scrambling into the garden with multiple bags hanging from his arms.

“L-Lu Sukwon. You guys, you really didn’t need to do all of this.” Daehyun bit back a sob as his eyes watered. The smile immediately left Yongguk’s face and was replaced with a look of worry.

“D-Dae, don’t cry, we didn’t mean to upset you, baby.”

“I’m not upset! I’m ha-happy.” A sob tore from his throat while Yongguk’s face twisted in confusion. The Empress smiled in understanding.

“Don’t worry Seja Joeha, he is fine. It’s just the hormones. They can be very overwhelming sometimes. I swear, you and your bother drove me to the brink of madness on more than one occasion before you were born.” She laughed and swatted at Yongguk to get out of the way and gave him a box to hold while she opened it and pulled out a small thick Jade green silk blanket.

“Eomma Mama?” Yongguk stared in surprise at the fabric in her hands as he instantly recognized it. The Empress smiled as tears filled her eyes at the memories.

“I made blankets for the babies. They are made from Yongguk’s blanket from when he was a young prince. I didn’t have the heart to throw it out and now I know why. I had it cut so I made one for each little one and when you put them together, it will form most of what the blanket used to be.” Tears filled Yongguk’s eyes as he thought of the matching yellow blanket that he kept in a trunk in his and Dae’s room. The one that belonged to his twin, the twin he still missed and thought of to this day.

Himchan’s heart clenched as tears filled his eyes. He would never be accepted like this. He felt rage take over his sadness. How dare they all treat Daehyun this way and not him! He was pregnant first! He was carrying the alpha heir that would carry on Yongguk’s legacy, he just knew it. He ran a flat palm over his stomach.

                “We don’t need them, do we little one? I will make sure you inherit what is rightfully yours.” He turned back to his small entourage with a fake smile. “I’m tired and would like to nap.” Heymi bowed and signaled to the rest of the omegas and betas that they would be going back to Himchan’s apartment.

                As they approached the apartment, Heymi gasped and made the beta carriers stop in their tracks. Himchan stuck his head out of the side of his palanquin.

                “Why did we stop, I said I was tired.” He snapped at the carriers. Heymi bowed in response and gestured toward the door where the Emperor’s guards stood. Himchan gasped in realization. “Set me down. Hurry up!” The beta carriers obeyed and Heymi helped Himchan to carefully scramble out of the carriage. She made sure to straighten his clothes before running behind him as he rushed to get inside.

                The guards at the door bowed at the Omega Concubine as they opened the door for him to enter his home. He fixed himself in the hallway mirror and straightened his back before he entered the living room where the Emperor was sitting on one of the ornate arm chairs and sipping a glass of lemonade. A small tray of red velvet petit fours say on the coffee table in front of him.

                “Jeonha.” HImchan bowed low in greeting. The Emperor stood quickly to stop the omega from bowing.

                “Don’t stress yourself, there is no need to bow. Come, have a seat.” The Emperor led him over the one of the seats and helped him to sit while Himchan smiled in thanks.

                “Jeonha, I wished you had told me you were coming, I would have had the kitchen to prepare something more than this for you.” Himchan blushed at the small tray.

                “It’s no bother. My intention was to come next week but my surprise came earlier than expected, so here I am.” The Emperor smiled.

                “Jeonha? Surprise? I don’t understand.” Himchan scrunched his face in confusion.

                “Come this way.” The Emperor smiled and gestured for Himchan to follow him into one of the spare rooms of the Omega’s apartment. The Emperor signaled for one of the omega maids to open the door and when she did, Himchan gasped and covered his mouth with his hands.

                “J-Jeonha! It-It’s beautiful.” Himchan stared in awe as he walked up to the luxurious crib that was erected in the middle of the room. It was made of plush white padding and the wood was ornately carved and painted in gold. “It’s-“

                “Fit for a prince.” Himchan looked at the Emperor with wide eyes. “That’s right Kim Sugwan. Should you have a son and he is an alpha, I will name him as Wangseson.” Himchan gasped in astonishment.

                “Forgive me, Jeonha, but Sejabin mama-“ The Emperor cut him off with a rude scoff.

                “I know that he is pregnant, but as Emperor, I make the decisions in this pack and I will make sure that your alpha son is the next in line to inherit my throne.” Himchan felt years in his eyes as he bowed in thanks.

                “Th-thank you, Jeonha. Your graciousness is magnanimous.” Himchan stifled a sob and kept his eye low when the Emperor lifted his face by his chin.

                “Why the tears? This should be a moment to celebrate.” The Emperor tisked.

                “I am sorry, Jeonha. It just seems that we are the only ones looking forward to my giving birth. Seja Jeoha has not said a word to me since he walked out at our wedding ceremony.” The Emperor bristled at the memory of hearing what his son had done on that day. There was no way he would let that runt ruin this. He would not have any of that bastard’s children on his throne. The child that Himchan is carrying will be the true and only heir.

                “I will speak to my son about this.” Himchan flushed.

                “Jeonha, please do not trouble yourself over me. My only wish is to deliver a healthy baby that Seja Jeoha will love and be proud of. I just…I don’t want my son to be treated the way I am, I just can’t bear the thought of it.” Himchan sobbed. The Emperor’s eyes widened and he pulled the young Omega into a hug.

                “I will have none of that.” He let go of Himchan and patted his head. “I will come by again to check you. You should go rest and have something to eat. No arguments, march.” Himchan pouted cutely as the Emperor chuckled. “Go on.” The omega walked away like an offended toddler making the Emperor laugh to himelf. He cleared his throat and stood tall before walking out of the room behind Himchan but going in the opposite direction toward the front door. The maids and guards inside the house all bowed as he left.

                Himchan smirked as he settled into the hot and soothing water of his bath. Perhaps he didn’t need Yongguk after all. He could finish Daehyun and his little brats off with the most powerful hand in the pack. He chuckled as he dipped his head underneath the water.

                Himchan was in the middle of giving orders to some of his beta guards to go out and buy things for his baby when an omega maid stepped into the living room and bowed.

                “Kim Sugwan mama?” Himchan let out an annoyed sigh but gritted his teeth to hold back his grievance.

                “What is it Nora?” The maid inclined her head.

                “Mama, Sejabin Mama is here to see you.” Heymi stiffened, as did Himchan. He brushed his hand over his clothes and through his hair.

                “Let him in.” Nora bowed and walked out the room to return a few moments later with Daehyun in tow. The beta guards in the room immediately bowed in greeting. Himchan stood to show respect that he did not feel.

                “Oh, no! Please, don’t get up! It’s okay.” Daehyun frantically waved his hands in the air to stop the other pregnant omega from getting to his feet.  Himchan nodded and inclined his head.

                “Please, have a seat Sejabin mama.”

Daehyun smiled nervously as he sat down in a plush arm chair. He had been so hurt when he found out that the omega was pregnant, he really had tried to be happy for Yongguk because he would finally be getting what he wanted, a family. He was bitter and angry at himself for failing so miserably. But now that they were both pregnant, there was no need for him to feel so jaded. He convinced himself that they could be friends. That he could push past his hurt and get along with Himchan, not only for the sake of their children who would be siblings, but for himself. He would not admit it out loud, but some small, itty bitty, teen weeny part of him wanted to get to know Himchan.

“Sejabin Mama, may I get you something to drink?” Nora asked, her head inclined.

 

                “Oh, no, please do not bother yourself.” Daehyun gave a genuine smile toward the maid who smiled back as she bowed lower. “I won’t be long, I just wanted to bring something by.” Himchan bit his tongue to hold back a scoff.

“And what might that be, Mama?”

Himchan cross his legs at the thighs and Daehyun had to stop himself from gaping at just how enthralling and beautiful the omega was. Daehyun smiled and signaled for Hojoon to come forward. Himchan noticed the maid was holding a beautifully wrapped box. Daehyun’s omega in waiting presented the gift to Heymi who bowed as she handed the box to Himchan.

“Please, open it.” Himchan’s cocked his head in suspicion as he reached to undo the ribbon that held the box closed. When he finally got it open, he let out an inaudible gasp at what he saw inside. The omega reached in and pulled out a jade green silk blanket. His heart pounded as he recognized it. But why would Daehyun bring this to him.

“What is this?” Daehyun gave a small nervous laugh.

“I-It’s a blanket. It’s made from one of Seja Jeoha’s blankets that he used when he was younger. The Empress held on to it all these years. I asked if there was any of the material left and made this. It’s not perfect, mind you, I am still getting the hang of closing corners when sewing.” Daehyun blushed. Himchan blanched at those words as his heart stammered.

“Why are you giving this to me?” Daehyun smiled and placed a hand over his stomach.

“My kids each have one and since they are going to be siblings, I thought all of them should have one. I hope that the baby can use it well.” Himchan cleared his throat to get rid of the lump nestled there. He put the blanket back in the box and shoved it toward Heymi.

“Put this in the room with the baby’s other things. I’m sure we can find a space for it in the closet.” Daehyun felt his smile falter at the dismissal. He’d thought this could be a gesture of peace.

“W-well, I should get going. I don’t want to take up too much of your time. I also brought some ginger to help with morning sickness it was recommended by Dr. Kim so I thought I could share some with you.” Daehyun, with the help of Hojoon, stood and bowed before walking out.

Himchan walked out behind him and froze at the threshold of the door as his eyes landed on one person in particular that was part of Daehyun’s entourage.

“J-Jongup?” Himchan whispered the name to himself. A name he hadn’t uttered for years.

 

**Flashback**

 

                Himchan stood up from his spot where he and Jongup were watching the stars in the grass.

                “Channie, didn’t you hear me? I said I love-“ Himchan turned on him with a glare Jongup had never seen.

                “I heard you, Jongup.” The stared off into the night. Jongup also stood and went to take Himchan’s arm but the boy pulled away from him causing Jongup to frown.

                “Channie what’s wrong?” When the omega didn’t answer him, he laughed nervously. “Nevermind, let’s go get your bag, we can leave tonight just like we planned. I have everything set up for us already. We-“

                “Jongup, stop, I’m not going anywhere with you.” Himchan bit out causing the Beta to freeze.

                “But, Channie…I thought-“

                “What? You thought that I would actually run away with you?” Jongup’s heart stopped. What was the omega saying?

                “This is what we planned for. I-I thought you loved me.” Jongup could feel tears gathering in his eyes.

                “Get real Jongup. How could I ever love someone like you? You’re a beta. You have nothing to offer me, you can’t even get me pregnant and you expect me to run away with you? To what? To wear? You would expect someone of my status to wallow in filth and struggle while being with the likes of you? Wake up from your dream, Moon Jongup. I don’t love you and I never will so why don’t you run along to your hovel and stop pining after me, it’s pathetic.” Jongup felt his entire world shatter as he stepped back from the boy he thought he loved. A tear slid from his eye as he looked down and stepped further back.

                “I-I am sorry to have offended you, Lord Kim, please forgive me. I will never bother you again.” Jongup turned and walked away.

                As soon as he was out of sight Himchan crumbled to the ground and finally let his tears flow. He pounded at his chest as his heart ached at what he’d done. His body shook with sobs and he screamed out into the night air as the look of hurt and betrayal on Jongup’s face played in his memory.

                After what seemed like hours, he walked through the door of his house. His mother stood up and pulled him into a hug. A hug that Himchan did not bother to return.

                “Don’t worry Chan. This was for the best, I know you think you loved him, but you must set your sights higher! Ever since the day you were born, I have been grooming you for one thing and one thing only, to be the next Empress and I will be damned if you throw away all of my effort and hard work for some low class beta with nothing going for himself. You will thank me for this one day. We are going to start a new diet, a man isn’t attracted to fat. Now, go clean yourself up and make sure to wash your puffy face with cold water so it isn’t swollen tomorrow. You and your brother are meeting with Seja Jeoha and those other betas in the morning.” His mother grabbed a handful of Himchan’s hair in her fist causing the boy to wince and hiss in pain. “You do everything in your power to turn Yongguk’s attention to you and I mean everything, do I make myself clear?”

                “Y-yes eomma.” Himchan sniffled and grunted in pain when his mother let go of his hair, causing him to fall to the ground.

 

**End Flashback**

 

                Himchan tightly gripped the jamb of the door as his heart pounded painfully in his chest. His legs shook while trying to hold his weight that suddenly seemed to heavy.

                Jongup didn’t even spare him a passing glance as he bowed while Hojoon helped Daehyun into his palanquin. The beta guard turned, again without looking at him, and led the way back to the manor, his fists clenched.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea in my head for a long time before my unintentional hiatus, but I only started writing it down once I had gotten my thoughts in order. The reason I didn't post it here is because I was trying to get a huge chunk of it done before I started posting because I didn't want to lose my muse again and leave you guys hanging but I love this story so much and I'm ready to share it if you guys are willing to read it. This is my first wolfau fic so please bear with me if I don't get some terminology correct or rankings. I've always wanted to write a wolfau and I'm so excited to share it with you guys. This will be a BangDae fic with a little BangHim sprinkled in. Please look foward to it!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!! There will be bullying, violence, boyxboy, and mpreg
> 
> BTW: I suck at writing descriptions (and if you're subbed to any of my other stories, you know this lol) so this is an excerpt from a flashback in the first chapter


End file.
